Harry Potter y el destino de un Heroe
by Lesse
Summary: Harry ha quedado huérfano y vive con sus tíos, pero la noche de su cumpleaños alguien interrumpe en el numero 4 de Privet Drive para llevarselo. Drarry y Wolfstar explicito Historia narrada desde la piedra filosofal en adelante. Nada de esto me pertenece, le pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Salvo los personajes de mi creación
1. Prologo

Hola a todos, consegui subir la historia a fanfiction (yay!) lo de siempre..

Los derechos sobre cada personaje de Harry Potter y el mundo en que se desarrolla le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a Warner quien hizo las peliculas (creo q fue warner no me acuerdo xd)

Los personajes y lugares nuevos son de mi total autoria y creacion

Sin mas... el prologo

* * *

Harry Potter se ha quedado huérfano y vive en casa de sus abominables tíos y del insoportable primo Dudley. Harry se siente muy triste y solo, hasta que un buen día recibe una carta que cambiará su vida para siempre. En ella le comunican que ha sido aceptado como alumno en el colegio interno Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. A partir de ese momento, la suerte de Harry da un vuelco espectacular. En esa escuela tan especial aprenderá encantamientos, trucos fabulosos y tácticas de defensa contra las malas artes. Se convertirá en el campeón escolar de quidditch, especie de fútbol aéreo que se juega montado sobre escobas, y se hará un puñado de buenos amigos... aunque también algunos temibles enemigos. Pero sobre todo, conocerá los secretos que le permitirán cumplir con su destino. Pues, aunque no lo parezca a primera vista, Harry no es un chico común y corriente. ¡Es un mago!

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Aclaraciones

1\. en esta historia draco es Veela

2\. como el resumen dice.. hay un nuevo personaje que cambiara el curso de la historia en los años venideros

3\. odio a Ginny, me molesta su personalidad, pero no por eso ella va a ser la mala... quiza

4\. Sirius Black no va a morir si yo puedo evitarlo (al igual que Fred)


	2. I - Comienzo

He aqui el primer capitulo, fue una tortura muy grande intentar usar Fanfiction xD

Lo de siempre, nada es mio todo es de J.K la diosa

* * *

Once años no se cumplen todos los días y eso lo tenía presente Harry, quien suponía que nada cambiaria, pues sus tíos seguirían siempre maltratándolo, en lo profundo de su corazón solo esperaba que un día de esos su martirio terminara.

En otro lugar lejos de ahí alguien pensaba similar a nuestro pequeño Potter, en Malfoy Manor un joven e inocente Draco Malfoy de tiernos 11 años pensaba en que su platónico amor celebraba su nombre aquel día y el –nuevamente- sin posibilidad de darle un obsequio como corresponde, pero, eso no evitaría que pudiera guardar el regalo junto con los otros y una vez pudiera verlo en Hogwarts o camino a esta le entregaría todos y cada uno de los regalos que desde sus siete años comenzó a comprar regalos para su héroe de brillante armadura -como lo veía él-. Al pensar en su amor tan inocente y puro, recordaba cómo había nacido aquel sentimiento tan fuerte por ese niño, como su madre siempre a escondidas de su padre le contaba del niño-que-vivió, que sobrevivió a la maldición mortal lanzada por el mismísimo Lord Voldemort. Su madre quien le había comentado que una vez lo vio de casualidad en Londres Muggle con su inflado y molesto tío Vernon, su Harry –sí, no lo conocía personalmente pero ya era suyo por derecho y pobre de aquel que dijera lo contrario, sino solo pregunten a Crabbe lo que sucedió- llevaba unas gafas redondas que lo hacían lucir aún más lindo de lo que ya era, su madre le había entregado el recuerdo en un vial y cada cierto tiempo lo miraba antes de dormir para tener lindos sueños con su Harry.

 **Harry**

3… 2… 1… Feliz 31 de Julio a mí, feliz cumpleaños a mí, otro año más con los Dursley y el maldito de Dudley molestando una y otra vez. Me quite las gafas para dormir cuando se escucha un fuerte golpe proveniente de la puerta principal, desde las rendijas de la alacena y por el ruido del segundo piso supuse que Tío Vernon vendría bajando, vi la luz del pasillo encendida y lo siguiente que vi fue a Tío Vernon frente a mí, había abierto la puerta de la alacena y me saco a tirones de ahí, apenas y alcance a tomar las gafas antes de que cayera por no ver absolutamente nada sin ellas, seguramente creía que era mi culpa el golpe en la puerta, cuando me disponía a reclamar de que no había sido yo la puerta principal se abrió de par en par, por la que entro un señor alto, de cabello largo color negro azabache, tiene la tez muy clara y por lo que pude observar sin ser mal educado sus ojos eran de un intenso color turquesa.

\- Buenas noches familia Dursley, mi nombre es Fredrik I Sparda y vengo en estas altas horas de la noche para llevarme a Harry, agradecería que me facilitaran toda la tramitación pues el viaje desde Australia fue demasiado agotador y mi humor no es el… adecuado para esta situación – yo, totalmente confundido alternaba mi mirada desde el señor al tío Vernon y viceversa.

Tío Vernon se interpuso entre el señor y yo, quien inconscientemente lo estaba mirando fijamente, hay algo en el totalmente hipnotizador que atrae a cualquiera que le mire, incluso tía Petunia está mirándolo.

\- No dejaremos que te lleves al mocoso, somos sus tíos y su tutoría corresponde a nosotros – el señor sonreía de forma algo macabra, de la manga derecha de su abrigo negro saco un… ¿trozo de madera? Y apunto a tío Vernon cambiando su expresión totalmente a una seria.

\- Mira tú, insolente Muggle, como osas levantarle la voz a un Lord que está muy, pero muy por encima de tu estirpe, Harry Potter se ira conmigo os guste o no, Lily y James dejaron estipulado en su testamento que la tutela de Harry, una vez cumpliera los 11 años, seria completamente mía para criarlo como el Mago que es, Harry es el sucesor de mi fortuna y mi nombre, será Amo y Señor del Legado Sparda y todo lo que conlleva ese apellido – con un movimiento de muñeca en compás con el trozo de madera aparto a tío Vernon y tía Petunia, estos se movieron como por Magia, tía Petunia miraba todo totalmente horrorizada, repetía una y otra vez "Sabia que esto terminaría pasando, por culpa de este maldito fenómeno" volteo para buscar al señor y preguntarle como lo había hecho, pero él ya está frente a mí, con una rodilla apoyada en el suelo sonriéndome. – Hola Harry, yo… yo soy amigo de tus padres ¿sabes? Estas tan grande, tus ojos son iguales a los de Lily y tu cabello – el señor rio negando con la cabeza, puso su mano en mi cabeza y revolvió aún más mi cabello – tu cabello es tal cual como el de James, apuesto que es indomable cuando quieres peinarlo. Aún recuerdo cuando Remus intento detener a Sirius y James de ese absurdo rumor de que su cabello era indomable por culpa de una bruja despechada que se había casado con uno de tus antepasados y este la había engañado. Supongo que no has estudiado genealogías ni tampoco sabes de los amigos de tus padres, ¿no? Pues por eso estoy aquí, dime Harry ¿quieres venir conmigo a Phoenix Manor en el mundo mágico? Debes decidir pronto Harry, el 31 de agosto comienzan tus clases en Hogwarts y no quisiera que la vieja Minerva McGonagall viniera a reprenderme, ¡por dios ya estoy grande para eso! Esa señora es de temer.

\- Yo… yo no sé – miro a tío Vernon y este miraba al señor Fre… Fredrik, una parte de mi quiere ir con el pero no lo conozco, su dinero no me interesa, pero él sabe de mis padres y hay cosas que quizás el sí pueda explicar, después de todo el con el trozo de madera movió a tío Vernon sin esfuerzo alguno, entonces… ¿la magia es real? – quizá lo mejor sea eso, iré con usted señor Fredrik.

Tío Vernon salto sobre mi empujándome contra la escalera, me golpeó la cabeza por el impacto y quedo algo aturdido. Todo transcurre en cámara lenta, el señor Fredrik toma a tío Vernon del cuello levantándolo del suelo como si no pesara las toneladas que pesa.

\- No. Vuelvas. A. Hacer. Eso. ¿entendiste cerdo asqueroso? – tío Vernon asintió como pudo y el señor lo soltó bruscamente haciendo que cayera de bruces al suelo intentando pasar algo de aire hacia sus pulmones llenos de grasa - Harry – volteo a ver al señor Fredrik – si tienes algo de valor, que lo dudo mucho, guárdalo y vámonos ya, no creo aguantar ni un minuto más en esta pocilga.

Camine tambaleante hasta la alacena bajo la escalera y de entre las tablas flojas saque un trozo de seda que escondía un collar de plata con un dragón colgante, lo había mantenido oculto por mucho tiempo, lo guarde en mi bolsillo y mire la alacena por última vez recordando a la señora que me había regalado aquella joya con el dragón

 _Flashback_

Tío Vernon me lleva nuevamente con él a las compras navideñas de todos los años, ¡solo necesita quien cargue los regalos! Es molesto que esto siga pasando una y otra vez, pero a fin de cuentas… que puedo hacer si solo soy un niño. Como es costumbre camino más atrás que él, pero sin perderlo de vista, ya que vamos distanciados aprovecho de mirar un poco las vitrinas de las tiendas, en una de aquellas vitrinas estaban pasando un video sobre los lugares más famosos para visitar en Halloween, sin darme cuenta por estar mirando la televisión de la vitrina choco con algo o alguien, cuando volteo a ver me doy cuenta que es un alguien, una señora que me mira entre sorprendida y feliz.

\- Hola niño, soy Narcisa, perdóname por chocar contigo, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

\- H-Hola… soy Harry, Harry Potter, no se disculpe, fue mi error por estar mirando la vitrina de la tienda – baje la mirada al suelo apenado, ella se ve tan gentil y amable a pesar de que no me conoce de nada, el recuerdo de algo totalmente contrario me trajo de vuelta al mundo – oh no… lo siento señora Narcisa ya debo irme, seguro mi Tío Vernon se va a molestar porque me separe mucho de él, fue un gusto conocerla y disculpe nuevamente por chocar con usted.

\- ¡Espera Harry! – voltee a verla y ella estaba en cuclillas mirándome con una sonrisa en su rostro, su vestido caía grácilmente sobre el pavimento – ten esto y guárdalo muy bien – me entrego una caja de terciopelo negro, al abrirla pude ver que aquella caja guardaba celosamente un collar con un dragón plateado – esto es algo muy muy muy especial Harry y cuando un nuevo curso comience el dueño de este dije aparecerá en tu vida, será tu decisión lo que quieras que pase a contar de ese momento – se acercó a mi rostro y beso mi mejilla, sus labios estaban tibios y mi palpitar se aceleró un momento cuando con su pálida y delicada mano movió a un lado el flequillo que cubría mi frente tocando la cicatriz que aquel flequillo cubría – nos vemos Harry Potter, no olvides guardar el collar.

 _Fin Flashback_

Salí de la alacena sonriendo, hoy puede que comenzara un nuevo tipo de vida para mí, afuera me estaba esperando el señor Fredrik y los Dursley mirándome fijamente, los ignore y camine hasta el señor, puso su mano en mi hombro y sentí un tirón horrible en mi estómago, cerré fuertemente los ojos y al momento de abrirlos me di cuenta que ya no estábamos en Privet Drive, era un campo llano donde casi al llegar a la mitad había una puerta de hierro oxidada.

Sabes, ahora vivirás en "Phoenix Manor, Valle Alba" – lo mire algo confundido porque ¡solo era un campo llano! Pero el solo me sonrió y me indico que mirara, al voltear ya no estaba la puerta oxidada, sino una mansión imponente, demasiado grande siquiera para ver donde terminaba – bienvenido a casa Harry.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Si este capitulo se logra a ver sere feliz - mucho esfuerzo de verdad para comprender Fanfiction

gracias por el apoyo que me estan dando en Wattpad y espero que aqui tambien

aqui no se puede decir que comenten y voten cierto? bueh ya me ire acostumbrando xD

Lesse


	3. II - Phoenix Manor

Aqui en 2do capitulo, ire subiendo los capitulos en conjunto tanto en Wattpad como aqui, asi que.. disfruten :)

.

.

* * *

La impresión del primer momento no se le quito en ningún momento a Harry, ni siquiera cuando algo pequeño y de orejas largas apareció frente a él, su nombre es Wally, el elfo doméstico, Fredrik le explica a Harry mientras camina hacia la mansión como es el sistema en el mundo mágico, sobre los elfos domésticos, sobre el Fidelius que guarda celosamente a Phoenix y sobre que él es un mago muy famoso, que ese día debería llegar su correspondencia de Hogwarts y que él ya había enviado la contestación así que solo le llegaría la lista de libros y materiales. Harry estaba más que confundido, no todos los días alguien te sale con esa cantidad de barbaridades diciendo que la magia es real, pero por la actitud que había tomado su tía Petunia suponía que algo de todo eso tenía que ser real.

\- Bien Harry – hablo Fredrik llamando la atención del pequeño niño tan flaco y bajito para su edad – Phoenix está ligada a la magia sanguínea, mañana podré explicarte todo con mayor claridad, ahora solo te diré lo básico, Phoenix cuenta con 4 plantas, donde el segundo y tercer piso son habitaciones para huéspedes, cuarto piso es solo para la familia, por tanto tu y yo dormimos en el último piso, aunque… seguramente te gustara la habitación del quinto piso que es como una mini torre, de ahí puedes observar toda la mansión y los lugares aledaños

\- ¡SI!, si señor – Fredrik ríe suavemente y lo guía por las escaleras explicando algunas cosas sobre la mansión

\- La biblioteca está en el primer piso, pero algunas habitaciones cuentan con una pequeña estancia que sirve de estudio, mi estudio como señor de la casa también está en el primer piso, donde también están los cuadros de algunos antepasados… hay un cuadro que seguramente querrá conocerte.

Al llegar arriba caminaron por el pasillo hasta casi llegar frente a un ventanal,

pero se detuvieron y Fredrik le indico que de un librero pegado a la pared quitara un grueso libro rojo, Harry, extrañado, lo hizo pero al intentar quitarlo solo pudo deslizar la parte superior del libro, ya que al instante algo crujió, soltó el libro y el librero mostro un pasadizo que guiaba hacia una escalera iluminado por antorchas, Harry volteo a ver a Fredrik y este con una sonrisa le indico que subiera, el pequeño guiado por la curiosidad sube las escaleras hasta llegar a una puerta de roble negro, la empuja suavemente y al dar un solo paso en la habitación todas las velas se encienden mostrando una habitación lo suficientemente grande para ser un departamento del centro de Londres.

Harry se adentra en la habitación y se queda mirando todo a su alrededor, estaba cubierto de polvo y los muebles estaban escondidos bajo sábanas blancas que los protegían del polvo. Camino hasta la ventana más próxima y pudo ver el patio trasero de la mansión, ¡veía caballos! Era más fantástico de lo que creía, abrió la ventana y dejo que el aire nocturno entrara.

\- Me gusta… - Harry volteo a ver a Fredrik y le sonrió – es perfecto, este lugar es mágico, no puedo creer que ahora viviré aquí.

\- Pues créelo – Fredrik se acerca a Harry y lo alza en brazos notando lo ligero que es – por hoy dormirás conmigo si no te incomoda, hasta que los elfos puedan tener lista tu habitación mañana, seguramente tendremos una visita que querrá verte, también es amigo de tus padres por si te lo preguntas – Fredrik junto a Harry bajaron hasta la cuarta planta y fueron hasta la habitación del primero, al abrir la puerta se revelo una habitación más grande que la suya – esta es mi habitación, puedes venir en las noches si tienes pesadillas – Fredrik bajo a Harry de sus brazos y se arrodillo frente a él para estar a su altura, le acaricio el cabello con calma y suavidad dedicándole una sonrisa exclusivamente para el – sabes… nos conocemos desde hace menos de un día, pero me gustaría que con el tiempo me llamaras Papá si no es mucho pedir… siempre quise tener un hijo y tú eres perfecto.

Harry, totalmente conmocionado y emocionado por esa última declaración por parte de Fredrik asiente efusivamente y lo abraza con fuerzas, nunca pensó que podría algún día llegar a tener familia, era sin duda el mejor regalo de cumpleaños de su vida… Una familia, lo que siempre quiso.

Cuando las demostraciones de cariño terminaron Fredrik guio a Harry hasta el baño de la habitación y juntos entraron a tomar un baño en la tina donde el agua ya estaba caliente, preparada con anterioridad por los elfos claramente, charlaron un rato más mientras tomaban un baño donde Fredrik le conto al pequeño Harry algunas cosas sobre sus padres. Al salir de la tina Fredrik lo guio hasta la habitación e hizo un hechizo de secado en ambos, ayudo a Harry a colocarse una playera suya y él se acostó en la cama solo con un pantalón de lino para dormir.

Hablaron hasta muy tarde en la noche, de muchos temas variados, Harry tenía la curiosidad innata de un niño de 11 años que todo pregunta y todo quiere saber, y como Fredrik se había prometido a si mismo ser completamente sincero con su nuevo hijo le conto y explico con calma todas las cosas que Harry quisiera saber, hasta lo más mínimo le fue explicado al niño curioso, quien saciado de conocimiento se quedó dormido entre los brazos de quien sería su nueva familia a contar de ese día, sin saber cuántas cosas cambiarían a continuación.

Fredrik más sin embargo se quedó por una hora más observando a su durmiente hijo, preocupado por el futuro que le augura, jurando por su sangre que evitaría a toda costa que esa _cosa_ siquiera se acercara a su hijo. El juramento que se estaba haciendo a si mismo era algo muy importante, no solo para él, sino que para la vida de Harry. Por más que quisiera evitarle el enfrentamiento, tarde o temprano debía pasar como lo dicto la profecía.

\- Buenas noches mi pequeño ángel, que las hadas puedan cuidar tu sueño y no permitan entrar las pesadillas en tu mente. Papá estará aquí para protegerte, aunque tenga que dar mi propia vida.

Luego de eso solo se rindió y dejo que Morfeo lo llevara al mundo de los sueños, suplicando al dios que le escuchara que protegiera a su hijo.

.

.

.

.

* * *

aun no se si se dice que voten y comenten .-.


	4. III - Lunático y los merodeadores

Nueva actualizacion! Nueva noticia!

he tomado la decision de actualizar los dias Miercoles y Domingo :)

Lo de siempre... nada es mio salvo lo referente a Fredrik. Todo lo demas es de JK

Sin mas.. disfruten

* * *

A la mañana siguiente del 31 de julio, Fredrik se levantó temprano para dar las ordenes a los elfos de limpiar el cuarto que sería usado por Harry, pero se sorprende al notar que a su lado nadie duerme, busco entre las mantas y no había rastro alguno de Harry, busco en el baño y al no encontrarlo se desesperó, su pequeño podría haberse perdido en la mansión y eso le provocaba una severa migraña de solo imaginarlo

\- ¡Kuro! – grito Fredrik furioso, al instante un elfo se materializo frente suyo.

\- ¿Me llamo señor? Kuro está dispuesto para servir al amo Fredrik señor – Kuro, el elfo domestico se arrodillo con respeto ante su amo.

\- Donde. Esta. Harry. Y por qué no fui notificado de que se había levantado antes que yo, ¡por dios Kuro! Es un niño de 11 años más curioso de lo que alguna vez fueron James y Sirius ¡y no quiero que salga herido por algún descuido de ustedes! – Fredrik caminaba de un lado a otro por la habitación hablando y gesticulando con las manos, Kuro ya estaba lo bastante nervioso al ver a su amo tan alterado por tanto decidió aparecerle el té de la mañana.

\- Señor, el amito Harry está arriba señor, dijo que quería ayudar a los elfos señor, el amito Harry es muy bueno y amable con los elfos señor, tan bueno como el amo Fredrik señor – Fredrik volteo a ver a Kuro sorprendido y salió corriendo de la habitación para subir a buscar a su hijo olvidando por completo su te.

Harry, quien estaba con los elfos desempolvando los muebles y ordenando su nueva habitación, estaba cubierto de polvo y con un trozo de tela en la frente para que su cabello no cubriera sus ojos. Todas las ventanas estaban abiertas y Harry pedía por favor y daba las gracias a los elfos ya traumatizados y encantados con tanto cariño y ternura del niño, movió la cama hasta que esta quedo apoyada en la pared mirando hacia el ventanal que daba al patio trasero.

\- Muchas gracias por todo Wally, Lana, Herb, ahora se ve mucho mejor la habitación… aunque tiene colores un poco tristes, pero me acostumbrare – el niño sonrió con verdadera felicidad a los elfos quienes le miraban con adoración.

\- El amito es tan considerado con los elfos señor, nosotros no merecemos que nos trate tan bien amito Harry – Wally se estrujaba las orejas con las manos mientras hablaba haciendo que Harry se acercara a él y le hiciera soltar sus orejas.

\- ¡Harry! – el nombrado salto por la sorpresa y volteo a ver a quien lo llamo, en la puerta estaba un agitado Fredrik mirándolo – hasta que te encontré, no te escondas de mi – entro en la habitación y los elfos se hicieron a un lado automáticamente reverenciando a su amo – no es necesario las reverencias chicos ya os dije, la habitación te ha quedado muy bien aunque… no importa, luego afinaremos detalles como colores y cosas que te gusten, ahora vamos rápido que el sastre está por llegar y debo bañarte – Fredrik voltea para ver cómo tras de sí estaba de pie Kuro esperando ordenes – Prepara el baño por favor y ustedes tres bajen y ayuden en las cocinas, hoy llega Lunático.

En los ojos de los elfos se notó un brillo cálido y especial como cuando miraban a su amito Harry, este miro confundido a su padre quien le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa enigmática. Al volver a la habitación de Fredrik, Harry fue guiado automáticamente hacia la tina la cual ya estaba lista para tomar un baño como corresponde, Harry se metió gustoso en el agua tibia de la tina una vez se había despojado de la ropa cubierta de polvo.

Abajo, en la primera planta un hombre delgado de aspecto cansado entraba en Phoenix, siendo recibido por los elfos con una sonrisa de alegría mal disimulada ante el invitado, por las escaleras venia apareciendo la alta y esbelta figura del amo y señor de Phoenix, Fredrik Sparda, quien al ver a su invitado sonrió alegremente

\- ¡Remus! – camino hasta su encuentro y le abraza por unos momentos – pensé que llegarías a la hora de la comida, no sabía que estabas tan ansioso por ver al pequeño… no te preocupes, lo rescate a tiempo de esa familia inepta, ahora mismo Harry está tomando un baño, será toda una sorpresa cuando te vea. Nunca le dijeron nada sobre su origen, no entiendo como Dumbledore pudo permitir que Harry pasara por todas esas circunstancias.

\- Drik – Remus Lupin suspiro – las acciones y decisiones que toma Albus Dumbledore, siempre son con buena razón, no querría hacerle daño a Harry, lo sabes bien – A pesar de ser amigos, Fredrik no podía disimular su mueca al oir el nombre del viejo director de Hogwarts.

Ambos hombres se guiaron mutuamente hasta la sala tomando asiento en un sofá de tres cuerpos frente a la chimenea encendida que caldeaba un calor agradable que podía llegar a cubrir todas las estancias cercanas, los elfos les habían preparado con antelación algunos refrigerios de media mañana y en una bandeja sobre una mesita de centro estaba el contundente desayuno del pequeño Harry, quien no daba ni luces de aparecer prontamente. Fredrik estaba por levantarse para ir el mismo a buscar a su hijo cuando la puerta de la estancia es golpeada suavemente.

\- Adelante – la puerta se abrió ante la voz del señor de la mansión dejando ver a un pequeño y menudo Harry con un pantalón negro de tela y una camisa blanca, bastante formal e informal a la vez, su cabello desordenado y sus infaltables gafas – Harry, este señor es Remus Lupin, también es un mago y era un gran amigo de tu padre – los ojos de Harry brillaron nuevamente apreciando la figura del hombre frente a él.

\- E-Es un placer conocerlo señor, yo… lo siento estoy algo nervioso – tímidamente Harry se acerca a Lupin y le tiende la mano, pero este le devuelve el saludo con un fuerte abrazo.

\- Al fin puedo verte cachorro, eras tan pequeño cuando naciste y ¡aun lo eres! No creas que eres muy alto – Remus lo aparta un poco y le sonríe con cariño – eres tan cual la viva imagen de tus padres.

Luego de ese momento con Lupin, Fredrik obliga a Harry a comer su desayuno con calma para luego incluirse en la conversación de los adultos, mas sin embargo cada cierto rato opinaba o preguntaba algunas cosas que no lograba comprender del todo aun del mundo mágico.

\- Bichito – Harry alzo la mirada poniendo atención a Fredrik – más tarde vendrá el sastre para tomar tus medidas, y también debemos ir al callejon Diagon por tus cosas de primer año… aunque – Fredrik miro a Remus y este de encogió de hombros – podríamos ir los dos esta tarde luego de la visita del sastre, necesitas urgentemente ropa, luego vamos a Londres Muggle por algo de ropa Muggle.

\- ¿Muggle? – Harry miro a los adultos confundido – ¿callejon Diagon? – Harry vio a Fredrik suspirar y mirarlo enternecido.

\- Hijo, los Muggles son personas sin magia como tus horrendos tíos, Diagon, es el callejón mágico más conocido de Londres Mágico, es donde están todas las tiendas para comprar tus cosas y demás, no sé qué estuvo pensando Dumbledore que no me dejo criarte desde bebe, ¡o dejarte con Lunático! Por lo menos hasta que pudiera regresar – Fredrik se veía abatido por recordar el pasado de pronto.

Fredrik

Mi pequeño Harry no comprende prácticamente nada de la gravedad de todos estos acontecimientos, él no sabe cómo murieron sus padres, el no conoce su mundo en absoluto, no tiene conciencia de la fama que carga como "El-niño-que-vivió", me apena tanto tener que ser yo quien le explique cómo sus padres murieron.

\- Bueno – voltee a ver a Remus quien sonreía como en los viejos tiempos – tengo que partir a Egipto, estoy siguiendo una pista de Ya-sabes-quien. Harry, ha sido un placer conocerte y te prometo que estaré aquí más seguido de ahora en adelante, cuando regrese traeré tu regalo de cumpleaños, suerte en Hogwarts cachorro – Lunático se levantó del sofá y abrazo fuertemente a mi pequeño Harry, quien no dudo en contestar el abrazo para luego con una carita de tristeza decirle al adulto frente a él adiós.

Remus se fue por la chimenea y Harry se quedó asombrado mirando como su nuevo Tío se había esfumado por la chimenea, es adorable verlo sorprendido, pero aun así me molesta que los Muggles le ocultaran la verdad de su procedencia.

\- Papá… ¿por qué le dijiste lunático al Tío Remus? – siempre tan curioso, me acerqué a Harry y me senté en la alfombra junto a él.

\- Veras, hace algunos años a Hogwarts llegaron cuatro estudiantes que por cosa del destino se hicieron amigos inseparables, con el pasar del tiempo se hicieron conocidos como los Merodeadores, entre ellos estaba Canuto, Colagusano, Lunático y Cornamenta, sus nombres reales por orden eran Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin y James Potter, tu padre Harry… eran unos bromistas de primera y se ganaron muchos castigos, todos y cada uno de ellos merecidos con creces te lo juro, sus nombres son en clave, pero eso lo descubrirás cuando seas mayor – sonreí recordando a mis amigos, uno de ellos muerto, el otro en prisión injustamente, otro desaparecido por traidor y Remus que acaba de irse.

\- Señor Fredrik, señor – voltee a la puerta y Kuro me miraba nervioso – El señor Wells está aquí señor – antes de siquiera poder responder Connor Wells(1) entro en la estancia asustando un poco a Harry.

\- Gracias Kuro puedes retirarte, me gustaría que trajeras algo de té y galletas de ser posible – con un chasquido Kuro desapareció, me levante de la alfombra y me acerque a saludar a Connor con un apretón de mano cordial – bienvenido a Phoenix Manor, Connor, te preguntaras el por qué te hice tomar un traslador tan urgentemente, pues mi hijo aquí presente – llame a Harry quien se levantó y luego de limpiar la mano en su pantalón se la tendió a Wells quien se la estrecho castamente – necesita algunas túnicas, pantalones de tela, camisas, ropa formal, túnicas de gala, por supuesto quiero un guardarropa completo de invierno y verano, en los colores y diseño que prefieras predominando en los pantalones negro y gris por supuesto.

Las visitas del sastre siempre eran tediosas, pero ver a Harry siendo manipulado para que suba y baje los brazos es divertido, su sonrojo competía perfectamente con un tomate maduro. Harry al no tener idea prácticamente de nada que tuviera que ver con ropa nueva lo aconseje con algunos colores, como mi heredero siempre debe vestir lo mejor de lo mejor. Cuando Wells se retiró de la mansión diciendo que a lo menos seis conjuntos estarían listos para hoy mismo, nos retiramos a mi estudio donde colgaba el cuadro de todos una vez muriéramos… Harry miro confundido el cuadro ya que todos lo miraban con sorpresa muy mal disimulada, que sorpresa se llevarían si supieran que el cuadro pintado lo tengo yo (1).

.

.

.

.

* * *

Corto pero informativo

(1) El "cuadro" sin dar demasiados spoiler, es una pintura de la epoca en que estaban los merodeadores en Hogwarts junto a otros amigos que si los menciono es spoiler y esta encantado para que vayan apareciendo su apariencia en la edad "madura" uno a uno cuando mueran.

asdasdasd te amo Remus 3


	5. IV - Lazos Irrompibles

Nuevo capitulo, gracias por los Review, no lo agradeci en el otro capitulo porque aun me enredo con esto de fanficion xd

muchas gracias por el apoyo que me estan entregando todos

Sin mas... el otro cap

.

.

\- ¡Harry! – tenía que ser Lily ¿no? – ¿cómo? ¡Fredrik! Dios, te debo todo Fredrik, ¡saldría de aquí a besarte! No seas celoso James, Fredrik salvo a nuestro niño…

\- Hola Lily… Harry, mira, ellos son de los que te he hablado – tome a Harry en mis brazos y nos sentamos en el sofá frente al cuadro donde siempre me sentaba a hablar con ellos, deje a Harry sobre mis piernas para poder abrazarlo con más facilidad si lloraba es un cuadro grande, pero que se podía esperar si éramos tantos – Harry, ellos son Lily y James (1).

\- Son… son mis padres – Harry volteo a verme y yo le sonreí confirmando su misma aseveración – Mamá… Papá… yo… ¿cómo? ¿No están muertos? No entiendo… estoy confundido.

\- Harry, en el mundo mágico los cuadros de las personas que ya han fallecido pueden hablar y contarte cosas que suceden en sus vidas hasta el momento en que fue pintado el cuadro, este es especial pero que sepas que mas o menos asi funcionan los cuadros tienes un mes antes de ir a Hogwarts, podrás hablar con tus padres, se cuánto querías esto bichito.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que puedo hablar con ellos cuando quiera? – sus ojos me miraban esperanzados, puedo notar que aún no comprende que él en esta casa puede hacer lo que quiera. Asentí para aclarar sus dudas – es el mejor regalo de la vida… gracias Papá Fredrik.

Nos quedamos hablando con James y Lily hasta la hora del almuerzo cuando Kuro vino para informarnos que la comida ya estaba servida en el comedor principal. Las horas habían pasado volando ya que estuvimos desde temprano hablando con mis amigos, Harry se veía feliz y eso me hacía feliz a mí, la sonrisa de mi hijo era radiante, lo envolvía un aura de felicidad pura y máxima. Nos despedimos de Lily y James para ir al comedor donde todo ya estaba dispuesto sobre la mesa como Kuro había señalado, los platos estaban protegidos por una burbuja de calor constante, un útil hechizo de los elfos; también les pedí que pusieran todo su empeño en esta comida, pues era la primera comida oficial de Harry en Phoenix Manor y quería que fuera memorable sin duda, unos cuantos elogios de más y los elfos estaban pero fascinados cocinando como siempre, para ellos era un placer tener a Harry ¡no lleva ni 24 horas y los elfos ya lo aman! Si Sirius estuviera aquí diría algo como "encanto heredado de su padrino, seguro"

\- Harry, pequeño, adelante puedes comer, no necesitas ningún tipo de formalidad, solo come siento tú mismo, ya luego veremos sobre tus clases de etiqueta – sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y retorcía sus dedos bajo el mantel, se podía notar por el movimiento constante de sus brazos, claros signos de nerviosismo - ¿Qué pasa bichito?

\- Disculpa papá… es solo que nunca había visto tanta comida que se viera y oliera deliciosa frente a mí, es demasiada para nosotros dos ¿no podemos invitar a los elfos domésticos? Seguro también querrán comer y así podemos comer todos juntos ya que seremos familia – si en el mundo mágico existiera el premio nobel de la paz y la ternura infinita se lo daría a mi hijo sin dudarlo.

\- Está bien Harry. Pero debes comprender que a ellos a veces les ofende un poco que sus amos sean tan bondadosos y los traten como iguales. Kuro – en un instante mi elfo personal apareció a un lado mío con su típico "me mando a llamar amo, mi señor amo", volteé para verlo y le sonreí – llama a todos los elfos de la mansión, Harry quiere compartir su primer almuerzo con ustedes presentes en la mesa, antes de siquiera decir algo, esto es una orden directa de tu amo, así que más les vale obedecer.

Kuro se tomó las orejas apretujándolas con sus dedos aplicando fuerza suficiente para ver su mueca de dolor, en su rostro se podía notar que quería negar la orden, que no era necesario, pero las palabras "orden directa" era algo a lo que no podían oponerse, me entristecía verlos jalarse las orejas cuando creían hacer cosas malas, pero no puedo hacer mucho por ellos. Kuro desapareció y pasaron unos minutos antes de que volviera, cuando regreso todos los elfos de la mansión lo acompañaban, la mayoría de las elfinas lloraban de felicidad por la amabilidad y bondad de su amito Harry.

El almuerzo se llevó acabo con bastante tranquilidad a pesar de los sollozos de los elfos, siempre creí que eran demasiados sensibles para algunas cosas banales. Harry se veía sorprendido de verlos llorar, incluso abrazo a algunas elfinas para calmar su llanto, pero más lloraban al ver la preocupación de Harry, así que le indique que era mejor dejarlos y poco a poco se calmarían solos. Era divertido convivir con tantos en la misma mesa sin formalidades cuadradas que llegaban a ser aburridas, los elfos hablaban animadamente con Harry contándole algunas cosas sobre la mansión, los animales y el mundo mágico en general.

Al terminar de comer, les avise a los elfos que le mostraría la mansión a Harry, por lo que nos desearon una buena tarde en nuestro paseo.

Comenzamos el recorrido desde la biblioteca central de la Mansión, donde montones de libros se alzaban hasta el techo más alto que el de cualquier habitación, pues su altura superaba más de dos pisos juntos. La biblioteca de Phoenix perfectamente puede rivalizar con la de Hogwarts, con la diferencia de que aquí también abundan libros en una cantidad exuberante de idiomas, el colegio también los posee, pero no con tanta variedad; además, en las partes más recónditas y protegidos por hechizos muy fuertes se encuentra la gran colección de libros de magia oscura y magia ancestral.

\- Papá – veo a Harry salir de uno de los pasillos de la biblioteca cargando un tomo de Historia de la Magia actualizada – ¿por qué este libro habla sobre mí, una guerra y un tipo al que le dicen "El-que-no-puede-ser-nombrado"? – y yo que en mis más profundos pensamientos esperaba de todo corazón esperaba que aún no me hiciera esa pregunta, quizás en dos semanas más antes de ir a Hogwarts, pero no ahora.

\- Veras Harry – camine hasta uno de los sofá de tres cuerpos que tenía la biblioteca, me senté e uno de los extremos y llame a mi hijo para que se sentara junto a mí, quien obedeció sin preguntar, tomando asiento junto a mí – hace 22 años comenzó una guerra mágica, la primera guerra mágica dicen algunos, el responsable de aquello era un mago muy poderoso, pero en su alma no existía bondad, de tanto asesinar a personas inocentes el perdió toda su humanidad. Este mago se enteró de cierta profecía que hablaba sobre un niño nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes. Voldemort o Tom Riddle como es su nombre, cegado por el odio y el enojo de saber sobre dicha profecía busco a todos los niños que cumplieran esas características… y solo encontró a dos. El hijo de los Longbotton y … el hijo de los Potter – Harry me miraba sorprendido en ese momento, en su mente muchos cabos sueltos se deben estar armando – falto muy poco para que mataran a los Longbotton cuando Riddle descubrió que el niño de la profecía eras tú Harry, Tom fue tras tus padres, Dumbledore intento esconderlo bajo un Fidelius, pero alguien los traiciono y el mal nacido de Riddle los encontró. James peleo contra él, pero no era rival, esa… cosa acabo con la vida de tu padre, y cuando se disponía a ir por ti Lily se interpuso entre él y tú, rogo por tu vida, pero el… el no conocía la piedad. El sacrificio de Lily por ser tu madre te otorgo un aura especial de Magia Ancestral, aquel acto de amor verdadero por ti te protegió y evito que Riddle pudiera siquiera tocarte, Por eso tu cicatriz mi pequeño bichito, aquella marca en tu frente es la maldición que reboto en Voldemort al momento de intentar asesinarte. El mundo mágico te conoce como "El-niño-que-vivió" como pudiste verlo en el libro. Se lo que piensas Harry, no hay que guardar rencor en nuestros corazones, jamás, por más cruel que sea la vida. Si quieres llorar, hazlo, papá está aquí para consolarte mi pequeño bichito.

Harry lloro y lloro por horas, el sacrificio de sus padres había sido muy grande, más para un pequeño como el, que tuvo como consecuencia el quedar huérfano. Aun puedo recordar los días de regocijo que vinieron a continuación del 31 de octubre, pero aquellos que conocimos a James y Lily lloramos su perdida como nunca, lamentare hasta el día de mi muerte el no poder haberlos salvado por estar en Australia… Harry debe haberse sentido muy solo, tan solo con esos tíos que tenía.

Casi al anochecer salí de la biblioteca cargando a un durmiente Harry, los elfos estaban todos aglomerados fuera esperando saber cómo estaba mi bichito, a todos les pedí la mayor discreción sobre la situación y que al otro día fueran como siempre eran. Harry querría algo de tranquila normalidad y nada mejor que ser atendido por sus propios elfos, lo llenare de mimos si es necesario. Lo lleve hasta su habitación y lo deje arropado en la cama luego de cambiarle el pijama con magia, altere un poco sus recuerdos antes de salir para que esto no sea tan doloroso de llevar, solo duraran un corto tiempo… mientras puede asimilar todo.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Listo! espero que les gustase

(1) como habran notado, Fredrik era amigo de Lily y James, tambien de Remus y por consiguiente de todos los merodeadores... sera un detalle importante?


	6. V - Diagon Alley

Hola buenas noches, nueva actualizacion, gracias por sus review y aquellos a los que les gusta esta historia.

Sin mas el otro cap...

* * *

 **Harry**

Al despertar noto que estoy en mi cama con el pijama puesto, supuse que papá Fredrik me había traído en la noche. Los recuerdos de lo que me conto papá están algo borrosos, pero aún están en mi mente.

Hoy saldríamos a comprar mis cosas del colegio, todo esto aún me resulta increíble, esto de la magia que se me hace tan natural, pero algo tan no mío, no propio de mí, siento como si este fuera mi lugar. Conozco a mis padres y puedo hablar con ellos, tengo elfos domésticos que me quieren mucho, papá Fredrik me quiere mucho y me salvo de los Dursley.

\- Con permiso – volteo a la puerta y ahí de pie estaba Lulú – amito Harry, que bueno que ya este despierto, el amo Fredrik me pidió que le tuviera preparado el baño así que ya está listo amito, una vez salga de su baño la ropa del día estará sobre la cama para que se cambie – Lulú es una elfina muy cariñosa, trabaja casi siempre en las cocinas, pero le gusta venir a supervisar que yo esté bien.

\- Muchas gracias Lulú, iré a tomar un baño ahora mismo puedes retirarte – luego de darle las gracias a la elfina, ella desapareció y yo me fui al baño.

Al entrar en el baño me quedo impresionado, el baño era grande, tan grande que a lo menos caían diez personas sin siquiera tocarse unas con otras, todo era de un perfecto color blanco, aunque los muros y la losa del suelo eran de un verde botella bastante llamativo. Dejo mis gafas sobre una silla junto al pijama para luego entrar en la tina, el agua estaba perfecta, los elfos se merecen el cielo, realmente saben todo.

Me tomo un minuto para relajarme dentro de la tina y prosigo con mi baño, los viales tenían inscripción de lo que eran así que no tuve problema en distinguir el shampoo del gel de ducha. Luego de bañarme como corresponde, quite el tapón de la tina para que el agua se fuera por el desagüe, cubrí la parte inferior de mi cuerpo con una toalla que anude a un costado de mi cadera, y camine de vuelta a la habitación. La ropa estaba perfectamente doblada sobre la cama como Lulú había dicho, según la nota del señor Wells mi conjunto de hoy consistía en una camisa azul rey y unos pantalones de vestir sencillos color negro junto con un abrigo largo de color negro también, sin olvidar un par de mocasines color marengo. A decir verdad, la ropa no es mi fuerte, después de todo siempre usaba la ropa que Dudley desechaba.

\- Harry – volteo rápidamente avergonzado hacia la puerta y ahí de pie estaba papá Fredrik – golpee, pero como no abriste me asuste, pero ya veo que estas bien – cerró la puerta de la habitación y camino al baño – me gusta el conjunto que eligió Connor para hoy, lucirás como el heredero que eres de esta mansión – al volver del baño traía en sus manos una toalla pequeña y mis gafas, deja las cosas en la cama y me sienta en la cama junto a las cosas, toma la toalla y la pasa por mi cabello frotándolo suavemente – bichito tengo que advertirte que las personas en el callejón querrán saludarte y llamaras mucho la atención, querrán tomar tu mano y quizás que más, pero no tienes de que preocuparte, yo estaré ahí a tu lado tomando tu mano, soy muy fuerte aunque no lo demuestre muy seguido y por mi hijo yo haría cualquier cosa – por un segundo dejo de secar mi cabello y se arrodillo frente a mi tomando mis manos con las suyas – prometo protegerte siempre, de lo que sea que aceche tu vida o tus sueños mientras duermes… como tu padre voy a dar cada segundo de mi vida para tu felicidad Harry, lo juro por mi magia (1).

Las palabras de Papá me dejan bastante tranquilo pero nervioso a la vez, iría a lugares que no conocía, pero donde habrá gente que sí me conoce, lugares que mis difuntos padres alguna vez recorrieron como magos. Papá Fredrik me ayudo a vestirme, más por un capricho de él que mío, mientras me contaba cosas sobre el callejón Diagon. Se ve realmente emocionante de ir, nunca había conocido a un adulto que se preocupara tanto por mí y que me abriera los ojos sobre el mundo, mi mundo.

\- Bien, veamos que te pedirán este año – Papá desdoblo la carta y la leyó en voz alta.

«COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA

UNIFORME

Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:

— Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras).

— Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario.

— Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante).

— Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados).

(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre.)

LIBROS

Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:

— _El libro reglamentario de hechizos_ (clase 1), Miranda Goshawk.

— _Una historia de la magia_ , Bathilda Bagshot.

— _Teoría mágica_ , Adalbert Waffling.

— _Guía de transformación para principiantes_ , Emeric Switch.

— _Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos_ , Phyllida Spore.

— _Filtros y pociones mágicas_ , Arsenius Jigger.

— _Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos_ , Newt Scamander.

— _Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección_ , Quentin Trimble.

RESTO DEL EQUIPO

1 varita.

1 caldero (peltre, medida 2).

1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal.

1 telescopio.

1 balanza de latón.

Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza, un gato o un sapo.

SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS»

\- ¿Podemos comprar todo esto en Londres? – pregunte a Papá.

\- Si, si sabes dónde ir – me sonrió y me llevo de la mano por el callejón Diagon, me habla sobre el Caldero Chorreante, la tienda de bromas de Zonko en Hogsmade y varios lugares más – mira, se supone que debería llevarte a Gringotts, que por cierto es un banco, pero ya que yo correré con tus gastos, dejemos ese dinero para tu futuro muy muy futuro – me tendió una cadena con una llave de oro blanco colgando – esta llave es de tu bóveda en Gringotts, tus Padres te dejaron una pequeña fortuna, más la Herencia de los Potter, cuando seas un jovencito más grande hablaremos sobre negocios… ahora, pide lo que quieras, se caprichoso y mimado que Papá te comprara todo – me sonrió con tanto cariño que creí que quedaría ciego por el aura brillante a su alrededor, guardo la llave y seguimos nuestro camino.

Mientras caminamos y algunas personas se quedan mirando, Papá me explica sobre el sistema monetario del Londres Mágico, si mi comprensión no está oxidada era, _diecisiete sickles de plata hacen un galeón y veintinueve knuts equivalen a un sickle_ , creo. Todo me llama la atención, escuche un suave ulular y al voltear es una tienda donde venden Lechuzas, lo que me recuerda a que podemos llevar una mascota, ya sea gato, lechuza o sapo.

\- Tenemos que comprarte el uniforme – dijo Papá, señalando hacia «Madame Malkin, túnicas para todas las ocasiones» - yo… yo tengo que ir a la tienda de aquí al lado por un recado que deje, no tardo, tu ve y pide tu túnica que ya vengo ¿sí? - entre solo en la tienda de Madame Malkin, sintiéndome algo nervioso.

Madame Malkin era una bruja sonriente y regordeta, vestida de color malva.

\- ¿Hogwarts, guapo? —dijo, cuando empecé a hablar o balbucear—. Tengo muchos aquí... En realidad, otro muchacho se está probando ahora.

En el fondo de la tienda, un niño de rostro pálido y rubio estaba de pie sobre un escabel, era precioso a mis ojos, tenía un aura angelical (2), la bruja frente a él le ponía alfileres en la larga túnica negra. Madame Malkin me puso en un escabel al lado del otro, deslizó por mi cabeza una larga túnica y comenzó a marcar el largo apropiado.

\- Hola —dijo el muchacho—. ¿También Hogwarts?

\- Sí —respondió Harry.

\- Mi padre está en la tienda de al lado, comprando mis libros, y mi madre ha ido calle arriba para mirar las varitas —dijo el chico. Tenía voz de aburrido y arrastraba las palabras, era adorable su forma de estirar su labio casi como un puchero —. Luego voy a arrastrarlos a mirar escobas de carrera. No sé por qué los de primer año no pueden tener una propia. Creo que voy a fastidiar a mi padre hasta que me compre una y la meteré de contrabando de alguna manera.

\- ¿Tú tienes escoba propia? —continuó el muchacho.

\- No —dije algo apenado.

\- ¿Juegas al menos al quidditch? – el chico seguía bombardeándome de preguntas y yo no tengo idea de lo que me habla

\- No —dijo de nuevo Harry, preguntándose qué diablos sería el quidditch.

\- Yo sí. Papá dice que sería un crimen que no me eligieran para jugar por mi casa, y la verdad es que estoy de acuerdo. ¿Ya sabes en qué casa vas a estar? – dios, nunca había visto un chico como el, aunque en realidad no conozco muchos niños de mi edad por culpa de Dudley.

\- No —dije sintiéndome cada vez más tonto frente al niño.

\- Bueno, nadie lo sabrá realmente hasta que lleguemos allí, pero yo sé que seré de Slytherin, porque toda mi familia fue de allí. ¿Te imaginas estar en Hufflepuff? Yo creo que me iría, ¿no te parece?

\- Mmm —conteste deseando poder decir algo más interesante.

\- ¡Mira! Ese señor te está llamando – voltee a ver hacia la ventana y Papá estaba ahí sonriéndome, entro a la tienda y se sentó a esperar.

\- Es mi Papá – baje el rostro sonrojado, inexplicablemente me avergonzaba decir eso, debe ser la poca práctica.

\- No tenía idea que el amigo de mi papa tenía un hijo – alce la mirada y el niño me miraba confundido – pero bueno, mi nombre es Draco, Draco Malfoy.

\- Soy Harry, Harry Potter – le tendí mi mano y él la estrecho como si fuera lo más maravilloso que le hubiera pasado desde que comenzó a hablar de las escobas de carrera.

\- ¡WOW! ¡Eres Harry Potter! Mi madre me hablo mucho sobre ti, siempre quise conocerte, nadie sabía dónde estabas… ¿podemos ser amigos? Se que suena raro que lo diga así nada más, pero siempre quise conocerte Harry – nunca nadie había querido conocerme o siquiera ser mi amigo, Draco se veía muy avergonzado, como si fuera algo nuevo para el hablar de esto.

\- ¡Claro! – le sonreí y tome su mano al tiempo que la bruja nos dijo que ya estaban listas las túnicas, me separe de Draco para que cada uno hiciera sus compras y al finalizar mi Papá se acercó a nosotros.

\- ¡Pero si es Draco! – al parecer Papá también lo conoce - Tanto tiempo pequeño, como está tu padre, hace años que no lo veo, tampoco a Narcissa.

\- Hola señor Fredrik, me da gusto verlo, mis padres están en las tiendas del callejón viendo la lista escolar de Hogwarts – Draco tenía un porte sereno pero que claramente indicaba que había sido educado, como los príncipes de las novelas que veía Tía Petunia – Mi padre estará feliz de verlo.

\- Por supuesto que lo estoy Draco – voltee hacia la puerta y un hombre alto de cabello rubio estaba de pie bajo el umbral, llevaba una túnica negra que hacía resaltar más su rubio cabello.

\- Lucius, que maravilla verte con salud viejo amigo. Te presento a mi hijo, Harry; Harry, él es el otro amigo de tus padres del que te hable, Lucius Malfoy, papá de Draco.

 **Autora**

Harry pasaba sus ojos de su papá al papá de Draco, de Draco a su papá y así por bastantes minutos hasta que Fredrik poso ambas de sus manos en sus hombros acercándolo a su cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué te parece si vas a cenar a Phoenix hoy? Claro, junto a Draco y Narcissa, así nuestros hijos se conocen mejor y mi Harry podrá tener un amigo mago que pueda explicarle algunas cosas – Harry mira a su padre y luego a ambos rubios frente a él, encontrando la aprobación en sus miradas.

\- A pesar de que creo que te traes algo entre manos Fredrik… acepto en nombre de mi familia. Llegaremos puntualmente a las ocho de la noche para la cena, SOLO para la cena Fredrik, mañana tengo que atender asuntos importantes en el ministerio – Lucius, notablemente irritado, sabía lo que tramaba su amigo, tal y como su esposa Narcissa, ellos querían unir a sus hijos porque "estaban destinados" estupideces, según él.

\- Vamos no seas tan Malfoy, ¿cuándo mis planes nos han llevado por mal camino? nunca, así que no seas aguafiestas que bien que nos divertimos antes.

Pasaron rato hablando los adultos, hasta que el par de rubios recordó que Narcissa los esperaba en la tienda de varitas, ambos se despidieron algo apresurados, pues era bien sabido por las familias importantes que, a un Black, sobre todo a una mujer Black, no se le debe hacer esperar debido a su carácter.

.

.

.

.

* * *

(1) el juramento por la magia es algo similar al juramento inquebrantable, salvo que en este caso el mago no muere, sino que pierde su magia volviendose algo similar a un squib

(2) Harry queda encandilado por Draco debido a que este es parte Veela

Gracias por leer :) (aqui sigue siendo miercoles! XD)

Lesse.


	7. VI - La varita

Hola muy buenas tardes/noche ayer tuve un cumpleaños xD de mi mama y no pude actualizar

Agradezco todos sus review y favoritos, me hace feliz que les guste mi fanfic

Sin mas el otro capitulo

* * *

Fredrik tomó la mano de su pequeño y, luego de recibir las túnicas de Harry y encogerlas, sale de la tienda para seguir caminando por Diagon, faltaba comprar aun cosas, pero su objetivo era claro, la varita de Harry, lo demás lo podían comprar los elfos o pedirlo a domicilio por una pequeña cantidad de galeones, además que Harry tenía que llegar a la mansión a ver su regalo.

\- Harry, ahora nos queda solamente Ollivander, el único lugar donde venden varitas, y tendrás la mejor.

Una varita mágica... Eso era lo que Harry realmente había estado esperando.

La última tienda era estrecha y de mal aspecto. Sobre la puerta, en letras doradas, se leía: «Ollivander: fabricantes de excelentes varitas desde el 382 a.C.». En el polvoriento escaparate, sobre un cojín de desteñido color púrpura, se veía una única varita.

Cuando entraron, una campanilla resonó en el fondo de la tienda. Era un lugar pequeño y vacío, salvo por una silla larguirucha donde Fredrick se apoyó a esperar. Harry se sentía algo extraño, como si hubieran entrado en una biblioteca muy estricta. Se tragó una cantidad de preguntas que se le acababan de ocurrir, y en lugar de eso, miró las miles de estrechas cajas, amontonadas cuidadosamente hasta el techo. Por alguna razón, sintió una comezón en la nuca. El polvo y el silencio parecían hacer que le picara por alguna magia secreta.

\- Buenas tardes —dijo una voz amable. Harry dio un salto. Un anciano estaba ante ellos; sus ojos, grandes y pálidos, brillaban como lunas en la penumbra del local.

\- Hola —dijo Harry con torpeza.

\- Ah, sí —dijo el hombre—. Sí, sí, pensaba que iba a verte pronto. Harry Potter. —No era una pregunta—. Tienes los ojos de tu madre. Parece que fue ayer el día en que ella vino aquí, a comprar su primera varita. Veintiséis centímetros de largo, elástica, de sauce. Una preciosa varita para encantamientos.

El señor Ollivander se acercó a Harry. El muchacho deseó que el hombre parpadeara. Aquellos ojos plateados eran un poco lúgubres.

\- Tu padre, por otra parte, prefirió una varita de caoba. Veintiocho centímetros y medio. Flexible. Un poquito más poderosa y excelente para transformaciones. Bueno, he dicho que tu padre la prefirió, pero en realidad es la varita la que elige al mago.

El señor Ollivander estaba tan cerca que él y Harry casi estaban nariz contra nariz. Harry podía ver su reflejo en aquellos ojos velados.

\- Y aquí es donde... - El señor Ollivander tocó la luminosa cicatriz de la frente de Harry, con un largo dedo blanco.

\- Lamento decir que yo vendí la varita que hizo eso —dijo amablemente—. Treinta y cuatro centímetros y cuarto. Una varita poderosa, muy poderosa, y en las manos equivocadas... Bueno, si hubiera sabido lo que esa varita iba a hacer en el mundo...

Negó con la cabeza y entonces, para alivio de Harry, fijó su atención en Fredrick.

\- Oh vaya, Sr. Sparda - Ollivander lo miró detenidamente más del tiempo que se diría cortes - ¿no estaba fuera del país?

\- Así es Ollivander, pero como me ve aquí, volví por el hijo de mis amigos los Potter, alguien tiene que llevarlo por el camino de la magia ¿no cree?

\- Y un usador de varitas (1) como usted debe saber bastante del camino de la magia, dígame, como le funciona aquella… cerezo, fibra de corazón de dragón, inflexible - antes de que pudiera seguir Fredrick le hace callar con una mirada fulminante.

Compartieron miradas desafiantes y analíticas, Harry por un momento sintió una corriente en el ambiente, Fredrick pone su mano en el hombro de Harry dando a entender de forma no verbal el por qué está de pie en la tienda.

\- Bueno - Ollivander llama la atención de Harry - ahora, Harry... Déjame ver. —Sacó de su bolsillo una cinta métrica, con marcas plateadas—. ¿Con qué brazo coges la varita?

\- Eh... bien, soy diestro —respondió Harry.

\- Extiende tu brazo. Eso es. —Midió a Harry del hombro al dedo, luego de la muñeca al codo, del hombro al suelo, de la rodilla a la axila y alrededor de su cabeza. Mientras medía, dijo—: Cada varita Ollivander tiene un núcleo central de una poderosa sustancia mágica, Harry. Utilizamos pelos de unicornio, plumas de cola de fénix y nervios de corazón de dragón. No hay dos varitas Ollivander iguales, como no hay dos unicornios, dragones o aves fénix iguales. Y, por supuesto, nunca obtendrás tan buenos resultados con la varita de otro mago.

De pronto, Harry se dio cuenta de que la cinta métrica, que en aquel momento le medía entre las fosas nasales, lo hacía sola. El señor Ollivander estaba revoloteando entre los estantes, sacando cajas.

\- Esto ya está —dijo, y la cinta métrica se enrolló en el suelo—. Bien, Harry Prueba ésta. Madera de haya y nervios de corazón de dragón. Veintitrés centímetros. Bonita y flexible. Cógela y agítala.

Harry cogió la varita y (sintiéndose tonto) la agitó a su alrededor, pero el señor Ollivander se la quitó casi de inmediato.

\- Arce y pluma de fénix. Diecisiete centímetros y cuarto. Muy elástica. Prueba...

Harry probó, pero tan pronto como levantó el brazo el señor Ollivander se la quitó.

\- No, no... Ésta. Ébano y pelo de unicornio, veintiún centímetros y medio. Elástica. Vamos, vamos, inténtalo.

Harry lo intentó. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba buscando el señor Ollivander. Las varitas ya probadas, que estaban sobre la silla, aumentaban por momentos, pero cuantas más varitas sacaba el señor Ollivander, más contento parecía estar.

\- Qué cliente tan difícil, ¿no? No te preocupes, encontraremos a tu pareja perfecta por aquí, en algún lado. Me pregunto... sí, por qué no, una combinación poco usual, acebo y pluma de fénix, veintiocho centímetros, bonita y flexible.

Harry tocó la varita. Sintió un súbito calor en los dedos. Levantó la varita sobre su cabeza, la hizo bajar por el aire polvoriento, y una corriente de chispas rojas y doradas estallaron en la punta como fuegos artificiales, arrojando manchas de luz que bailaban en las paredes. Fredrik lo vitoreó y aplaudió y el señor Ollivander dijo:

\- ¡Oh, bravo! Oh, sí, oh, muy bien. Bien, bien, bien... Qué curioso... Realmente qué curioso... - puso la varita de Harry en su caja y la envolvió en papel de embalar, todavía murmurando: «Curioso... muy curioso».

\- Perdón —dijo Harry—. Pero ¿qué es tan curioso? - el señor Ollivander fijó en Harry su mirada pálida.

\- Recuerdo cada varita que he vendido, Harry Potter. Cada una de las varitas. Y resulta que la cola de fénix de donde salió la pluma que está en tu varita dio otra pluma, sólo una más. Y realmente es muy curioso que estuvieras destinado a esa varita, cuando fue su hermana la que te hizo esa cicatriz.

Harry tragó, sin poder hablar.

\- Sí, veintiocho centímetros. Ajá. Realmente curioso cómo suceden estas cosas. La varita escoge al mago, recuérdalo... Creo que debemos esperar grandes cosas de ti, Harry Potter... Después de todo, El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado hizo grandes cosas... Terribles, sí, pero grandiosas.

Harry se estremeció. No estaba seguro de que el señor Ollivander le gustara mucho. Fredrik pagó siete galeones de oro por su varita y el señor Ollivander los acompañó hasta la puerta de su tienda.

.

.

.

.

* * *

(1) Usador de varitas hace referencia a que tiene mas de una varita, lo que es extraño pero no imposible

Muchas gracias nuevamente por sus review y sus favoritos, no entiendo si puedo responderlos o no, pero gracias por todos sus comentarios de apoyo :)

Lesse


	8. VII - Los días antes de ir a Hogwarts

Hello Hello~~

Un nuevo capitulo! :D pero desde hoy solo podre actualizar 1 vez a la semana :c problemas con la universidad

desde la otra semana solo actualizare los domingos

Sin mas... El capitulo

* * *

Luego de las compras en el callejón Diagon volvieron a la mansión, donde fueron recibidos por los elfos muy felices por el regreso del amo y el amito.

\- Harry - Fredrick llama la atención del pequeño y este voltea - ahora tengo que ir a mi estudio a revisar unos documentos importantes de negocios, pero más tarde llegarán los Malfoy a cenar, así que tienes la tarde libre para jugar. Si termino pronto subiré a tu habitación para enseñarte a decorarla

\- Ok papá - el pequeño azabache se despidió de su padre y partió al jardín siendo seguido por Ava, su elfina personal, aunque él no lo sepa aun

Fredrick subió a la habitación de Harry esperando encontrarlo, ya que Kuro le había informado que lo vio subir junto a Ava, al llegar arriba enfiló por el pasillo hasta el librero que se encontraba apartado, subió las escaleras y se encontró a Harry mirando la pared.

\- No sé de qué color puede ser… tía Petunia tenía un mal gusto y sólo en eso puedo pensar - Harry volteó a ver a su padre y este le sonrió con afecto.

\- Que te parece… azul Rey - con un movimiento de su mano el color de todas las paredes cambio, inclusive el suelo había cambiado de una fría baldosa blanca a una de color negro, con varias alfombras encima - como no sabemos aún de que casa serás en Hogwarts lo dejaremos de un tono más maduro, además se ve lindo.

* * *

Harry y Fredrick se quedaron en la habitación del primero hasta que alguien golpeo la puerta. Con un movimiento de muñeca por parte de Fredrick la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Lulú con la frente levemente fruncida, Fredrick al no comprender su actitud lo deja pasar, pero al mirar por casualidad la ventana, logra ver que ya es tarde, lo que significa que la hora de la cena y su reunión con los Malfoy estaba a punto de suceder y el y su pequeño aún no se alistaban y había olvidado mostrarle su regalo a Harry. Lo que por consiguiente significaba un regaño por parte de la elfina.

\- Harry, deberías bañarte rápido, llegaran nuestras visitas en cualquier momento - el joven azabache miro inquisitivamente a su padre, quien de forma disimulada le indico que mirara a la elfina, este, al ver a la elfina comprendió el mensaje y partió rápidamente.

\- Lulú yo… - fue silenciado por la elfina con un chasquido de sus dedos

\- Señor Sparda… por favor le pido que no malcríe al niño, eso es trabajo de los elfos. Ahora vaya a alistarse, que el Señor Malfoy informo su llegada para treinta minutos mas

Luego de aquella declaración, Fredrik fue al baño donde estaba Harry, le convenció de alistarse juntos para ahorrar tiempo y, pasaron un tiempo de caridad padre e hijo jugando en el agua hasta que el agua se enfrió de la nada.

\- Demonios, esto es cosa de Lulú – Fredrik con magia no verbal alcanzo a levitar a Harry, pues hasta para él, el agua estaba fría – vamos a alistarnos rápido, Lucius no es conocido por ser muy paciente.

Al salir de la bañera los seco a ambos con un hechizo, cubrió al pelinegro con una túnica y lo guio hasta la cama donde la ropa ya les esperaba, la suya con una discreta nota amenazante de la elfina. Por supuesto es raro ver una elfina así, pero el culpable era el pelilargo pues la hacía enojar desde que la conoció.

\- Papá ya estoy listo – Fredrick vio a Harry y no pudo sentir más que orgullo, su pequeño tenía más estilo que el mismo; se vistió rápidamente y acomodo el cabello de ambos – el niño, este… Draco, ¿es simpático? Sabes lo que le gusta, es que hoy al encontrarlo en la tienda no entendía nada de lo que decía… somos muy distintos.

Fredrik solo pudo darle palabras discretas de aliento a su pequeño, era mejor que el mismo conociera al pequeño Malfoy, además el rubio estaba coladito por su hijo se le notaba a kilómetros, pero eso no decía que se le haría más fácil, al contrario, seria más complejo aún.

* * *

Una vez listos, perfectos como para una fotografía, bajaron con parsimonia por la escalera, al llegar abajo caminaron hasta la sala por donde justo en ese momento, desde la chimenea salía Malfoy padre e hijo, vestidos de similar manera y con un porte imponente, sintiéndose Harry ligeramente intimidado, pero como su padre había dicho ahora era Sparda _sea lo que eso significare_.

\- Sean bienvenidos a Phoenix Manor, por favor tomen asiento – Fredrik como todo un buen anfitrión los invito a sentarse en la sala, al momento en que llama a su elfo – Ah Kuro, ayuda a nuestros invitados con sus abrigos y pídele a Lulú unos aperitivos y algo de beber antes de la cena, estaremos aquí en la sala charlando.

Al momento de retirarse Kuro, luego de ayudar a los Malfoy, volvió junto a una bandeja con algunas galletas saladas, variados aderezos y dos copas de vino, Fredrik pudo sentir el aroma de un carmenere Muggle, lo que le daba un buen toque a la velada; para los jóvenes solo había jugo de calabaza, pero no se les veía disconformes con esto, más bien ambos se observaban, uno analítico y el otro… el otro pobre azabache confundido y cohibido.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado con Cissy? Esperaba que pudiese venir, hace tanto tiempo que no la veo – Lucius miro a su hijo para luego voltear hacia su amigo.

\- Ella está ocupada, te manda cariños, pero desde que se enfermó ya apenas sale por miedo a contagiar a Draco de algo de la calle – Lucius volvió a mirar a su hijo, pues este no le quitaba la mirada de encima al otro pequeño, pero cuando iba a comentar algo llego el elfo avisando que la cena ya estaba servida que podían pasar al comedor – pues bien, vamos. Dragon.

Una vez sentados en la mesa no se escuchaba ni un murmullo, solo el suave sonido de los cubiertos en el plato, hasta que un pequeño pelinegro a punto de estallar hizo el amago de hablar, pero guardando silencio, siendo notada esta acción por Fredrik

\- Pasa algo pequeño

\- No, nada papá discúlpame – aún más cohibido que antes, el pequeño Harry siguió comiendo, pero encogido en su lugar, hasta que una voz, casi tan aniñada como la de él habló.

\- No tienes que guardar silencio si no quieres Harry, no debe ser normal para ti tanto silencio a la hora de comer – el rubio le miro con una sonrisa en su rostro

Luego de esa pequeña conversación entre ambos, la comida se aligero en cuanto al silencio sepulcral, pues Fredrick chinchó a Lucius para que hablara, y este, a regañadientes de sus modales, le siguió la conversación para darle un "apoyo moral" al pequeño Potter.

Al terminar la comida, incluyendo el postre, los adultos se retiraron a la sala a conversar, mientras Harry guio a Draco por la mansión hasta su habitación, que ya estaba más ordenada y parecía aún más la de un joven "normal", al llegar al pasillo del cuarto piso caminaron hasta el librero donde Harry movió el libro para que les abriera el paso a su habitación. El rubio disimulo su sorpresa lo mejor que pudo, de solo ver la entrada secreta a la habitación del azabache se sorprendió, pero al estar arriba se dio cuenta que la habitación estaba prácticamente vacía si no fuera por la cama, unos sillones, una gran alfombra gris, un librero y un escritorio

\- Perdona lo poco, pero papá me trajo hace no mucho y aún estoy viendo que poner en mi habitación – la ternura del chico de ojos verdes tenia a cierto Dragon en las nubes.

\- No te preocupes Harry, me alegra el poder estar aquí y compartir contigo – el rubio se sentó en la alfombra y le indico a Harry que se sentara junto a el – ¿estas nervioso por entrar a clases?

\- No, bueno si, o sea no, a veces me da un poco de nervio lo que pueda llegar a pasar una vez me enfrente a más niños que conocen la magia, yo solo he visto a mi papa hacer magia, además con lo de "el-niño-que-vivió"

\- Tranquilo Harry ya te acostumbraras – Draco se sentía ligeramente responsable del estado de ánimo del azabache - no serás el único que no sepa magia, en Hogwarts admiten a los sangre pura, a los mestizos y a los hijos de muggles.

Debido al tiempo y lo tarde que se hizo de pronto Ava fue en busca del Malfoy menor, ya que su padre lo llamaba para irse. Ambos niños bajaron hasta la sala donde ya estaba Lucius Malfoy de pie ya listo esperando a su primogénito, quien se despidió de Fredrik con un apretón de mano, y de Harry con un corto abrazo como promesa silenciosa de un próximo encuentro.

Una vez los Malfoy se retiraron el silencio reino en la Mansión, Fredrik se disculpó con Harry ya que tenía trabajo pendiente, y Harry se dirigió al estudio donde estaba el cuadro de sus padres, converso con ellos hasta entrada la noche y se fue a su habitación en el mayor silencio posible por si Fredrik aún estaba despierto.

Al llegar a su habitación se sentó como indio en su cama mirando hacia el exterior a través del ventanal. La noche estaba estrellada y la luna brillaba en todo su esplendor, el pequeño azabache se quedó admirando el paisaje y pensando en todo lo que le había pasado en menos de una semana. Entre las sombras de la habitación, donde se encuentra la puerta se puede ver un joven adulto mirando con cariño al pequeño que aun está concentrado mirando el exterior. Con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios el niño se mete bajo las sabanas de la cama y se duerme casi al instante, dando algo de calma a el alma del joven en la puerta que vela el sueño del niño.

* * *

Los días pasaron con calma, Harry no había vuelto a saber de Draco ni de ninguno de los Malfoy, según Fredrik estaban en Francia disfrutando los últimos días de vacaciones. Cada día, de lunes a viernes, entre las nueve de la mañana y las seis de la tarde, Harry tenía ciertas lecciones de etiqueta, modales, costumbre, magia básica, historia, diplomacia, lenguas, matemática, pociones, música, y un sinfín de cosas que creía innecesarias. En sus ratos libres paseaba por la casa y el jardín con su nueva amiga y compañera Hedwig, obsequio de su padre por su cumpleaños, una lechuza blanca como la nieve. Según Fredrik le serviría para enviar cartas una vez estuviera en Hogwarts.

El último día de agosto, luego de la comida le pidió a su padre que dieran un paseo por el jardín, el plan del pequeño era tocar el tema de que mañana tendría que viajar a Hogwarts y no había como, así que una vez ya caminado cierto tramo en el jardín se decidió a hablar.

\- Papá… mañana es primero de septiembre y… debo ir a Hogwarts, ¿no? – Harry caminaba a paso lento y pausado, mirando sus zapatos.

\- A si es pequeño, pensé que lo habías olvidado – Fredrik caminaba al frente con una sonrisa tensa en sus labios, no quería dejar ir a Harry, pero debía hacerlo – Tengo tu boleto, mañana iremos a la plataforma 9 ¾ en King Cross para que tomes el Expreso a Hogwarts, quería llevarte yo mismo, pero es mejor que pases tiempo con niños de tu edad, quizás te haces algún amigo en el tren

Siguieron caminando en silencio hasta llegar a la fuente en medio del jardín, Fredrik sentó al pequeño en una banca y se arrodillo frente a el para quedar a su altura.

\- Harry, el mundo mágico es cruel y despiadado en cuanto a la pureza de la sangre – el suspiro que dejo los labios del joven adulto fue una muestra de su molestia al hablar sobre el tema, pero era mejor decirlo el antes que se enterara por fuera – Draco es un niño sangre pura, y como tal fue criado como superior a los niños magos nacidos de _muggles,_ en tu caso eres un mestizo, lo que no te hace menos, James era un sangre pura que se enamoró perdidamente de Lily, una hija de personas no magas. Como también hay magos que deciden casarse con una bruja o un mago.

\- Ya entiendo… gracias por decírmelo papá – más sin embargo Harry no comprendió a que se debía la explicación de su padre, y no la entendió sino hasta que ya iba camino a Hogwarts.

.

.

.

.

* * *

espero que les gustara el capitulo, ya nos estamos acercando a una temporada escolar lejos de los padres :3

gracias por sus review y fav

* * *

Respuestas

 **Mar91** gracias por comentar, lo que sucede es que al ser Ollivander un fabricante de varitas siente que es una falta de respeto tener mas de una varita

 **Rebe Marauder** gracias por comentar, va a ser fiel al libro pero Drarry, osea que existiran muchos cambios

 **Sof77** gracias por comentar, te sorprendera saber el gran grupo de amigos que componian (spoiler... Hasta Tom es amigo de Fredrik ... okno XD)

Si se me quedo alguien... perdon :c; gracias por sus comentarios


	9. VIII - El viaje desde el andén 9 34

**Hola a todos :) nuevo capitulo al fin!**

 **como siempre, gracias por su apoyo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Autora**

Harry llevaba despierto desde las cinco de la mañana arreglando su baúl una y otra vez asegurándose de que nada falta, Hedwig ya estaba en su jaula dormida esperando el viaje. Al revisar por última vez el baúl se da cuenta que no falta nada, así que deja todo cerrado, ordenado y listo para salir. Cuando el pequeño azabache de 11 tiernos años baja a desayunar nota que Fredrik no está presente como siempre así que se dirige a las cocinas encontrándose a Lulú preparando su desayuno y a los otros elfos comiendo en una mesa más allá, los que pararon de comer y se levantaron a saludarlo con respeto. Al terminar los saludos le pregunta a Lulú donde está su papá.

\- Oh señorito Harry, el amo Fredrik recibió una lechuza urgente hoy en la madrugada desde Francia y tuvo que partir vía red flu temprano – todo esto lo decía mientras seguía preparando el desayuno de Harry y lo servía.

\- Ya veo... como iré a Hogwarts entonces – La elfina le sonrió y lo guio hasta el salón, junto a la chimenea estaba de pie Ava junto a su equipaje con el que viajaría, incluso con Hedwig y el ticket del tren.

Luego de tomar desayuno, arreglarse y verse bien, como todo un señorito, Harry tomo la mano de Ava, quien antes de partir le explico que sentiría al trasladarse, que no podría dejarlo en el andén porque era una elfina y los Muggles se podrían asustar, el pequeño al comprender lo que le explica su elfina, comprende y acepta lo que dice; antes de partir Lulú le entrega una bolsa de cuero con galeones para su viaje hasta las vacaciones donde se volverían a ver, y le volvió a explicar cómo funcionaba el dinero, por si lo había olvidado.

Al llegar a King Cross junto a Ava, esta le apareció un carrito donde dejo todo y le indico donde tenía que ir, se despidió de su amito y Harry la abrazo en agradecimiento, le pidió que se cuidara y le diera sus saludos a todos los elfos, con esto se despidió finalmente y se dirigió a la plataforma 9 ¾, pero al llegar a la plataforma 9, nota que la que sigue es la plataforma 10, por tanto, la 9 ¾ no existe. Debido al miedo y a la vergüenza decide no preguntarle a un guardia ya que lo tomaría por loco o que le está gastando una broma.

En aquel momento, un grupo de gente pasó por su lado y captó unas pocas palabras.

\- ... lleno de muggles, por supuesto...

Harry se volvió para verlos. La que hablaba era una mujer regordeta, que se dirigía a cuatro muchachos, todos con pelo de llameante color rojo. Cada uno empujaba un baúl, como Harry, y llevaban una lechuza.

Con el corazón palpitante, Harry empujó el carrito detrás de ellos. Se detuvieron y los imitó, parándose lo bastante cerca para escuchar lo que decían.

\- Y ahora, ¿cuál es el número del andén? —dijo la madre.

\- ¡Nueve y tres cuartos! —dijo la voz aguda de una niña, también pelirroja, que iba de la mano de la madre—. Mamá, ¿no puedo ir...?

\- No tienes edad suficiente, Ginny Ahora estate quieta. Muy bien, Percy, tú primero.

El que parecía el mayor de los chicos se dirigió hacia los andenes nueve y diez. Harry observaba, procurando no parpadear para no perderse nada. Pero justo cuando el muchacho llegó a la división de los dos andenes, una larga caravana de turistas pasó frente a él y, cuando se alejaron, el muchacho había desaparecido.

\- Fred, eres el siguiente —dijo la mujer regordeta.

\- No soy Fred, soy George —dijo el muchacho—. ¿De veras, mujer, puedes llamarte nuestra madre? ¿No te das cuenta de que yo soy George?

\- Lo siento, George, cariño.

\- Estaba bromeando, soy Fred —dijo el muchacho, y se alejó. Debió pasar, porque un segundo más tarde ya no estaba. Pero ¿cómo lo había hecho? Su hermano gemelo fue tras él: el tercer hermano iba rápidamente hacia la taquilla (estaba casi allí) y luego, súbitamente, no estaba en ninguna parte.

No había nadie más.

\- Discúlpeme —dijo Harry a la mujer regordeta.

\- Hola, querido —dijo—. Primer año en Hogwarts, ¿no? Ron también es nuevo.

Señaló al último y menor de sus hijos varones. Era alto, flacucho y pecoso,

con manos y pies grandes y una larga nariz.

\- Sí —dijo Harry—. Lo que pasa es que... es que no sé cómo...

\- ¿Como entrar en el andén? —preguntó bondadosamente, y Harry asintió con la cabeza.

\- No te preocupes —dijo—. Lo único que tienes que hacer es andar recto hacia la barrera que está entre los dos andenes. No te detengas y no tengas miedo de chocar, eso es muy importante. Lo mejor es ir deprisa, si estás nervioso. Ve ahora, ve antes que Ron.

\- Hum... De acuerdo —dijo Harry.

Empujó su carrito y se dirigió hacia la barrera. Parecía muy sólida. Comenzó a andar. La gente que andaba a su alrededor iba al andén nueve o al diez. Fue más rápido. Iba a chocar con la taquilla y tendría problemas. Se inclinó sobre el carrito y comenzó a correr (la barrera se acercaba cada vez más). Ya no podía detenerse (el carrito estaba fuera de control), ya estaba allí... Cerró los ojos, preparado para el choque...

Pero no llegó. Siguió rodando. Abrió los ojos.

Una locomotora de vapor, de color escarlata, esperaba en el andén lleno de gente. Un rótulo decía: «Expreso de Hogwarts, 11 h». Harry miró hacia atrás y vio una arcada de hierro donde debía estar la taquilla, con las palabras «Andén Nueve y Tres Cuartos».

Lo había logrado.

El humo de la locomotora se elevaba sobre las cabezas de la ruidosa multitud, mientras que gatos de todos los colores iban y venían entre las piernas de la gente. Las lechuzas se llamaban unas a otras, con un malhumorado ulular, por encima del ruido de las charlas y el movimiento de los pesados baúles.

Los primeros vagones ya estaban repletos de estudiantes, algunos asomados por las ventanillas para hablar con sus familiares, otros discutiendo sobre los asientos que iban a ocupar. Harry empujó su carrito por el andén, buscando un asiento vacío. Pasó al lado de un chico de cara redonda que decía:

\- Abuelita, he vuelto a perder mi sapo.

\- Oh, Neville —oyó que suspiraba la anciana.

Un muchacho de pelos tiesos estaba rodeado por un grupo.

\- Déjanos mirar, Lee, vamos.

El muchacho levantó la tapa de la caja que llevaba en los brazos, y los que lo rodeaban gritaron cuando del interior salió una larga cola peluda.

Harry se abrió paso hasta que encontró un compartimiento vacío, cerca del final del tren. Primero puso a Hedwig y luego comenzó a empujar el baúl hacia la puerta del vagón. Trató de subirlo por los escalones, pero sólo lo pudo levantar un poco antes de que se cayera golpeándole un pie.

\- ¿Quieres que te eche una mano? —Era uno de los gemelos pelirrojos, a los que había seguido a través de la barrera de los andenes.

\- Sí, por favor —jadeó Harry.

\- ¡Eh, Fred! ¡Ven a ayudar!

Con la ayuda de los gemelos, el baúl de Harry finalmente quedó en un rincón del compartimiento.

\- Gracias —dijo Harry, quitándose de los ojos el pelo húmedo.

\- ¿Qué es eso? —dijo de pronto uno de los gemelos, señalando la brillante cicatriz de Harry

\- Vaya—dijo el otro gemelo—. ¿Eres tú...?

\- Es él —dijo el primero—. Eres tú, ¿no? —se dirigió a Harry.

\- ¿Quién? —preguntó Harry.

\- Harry Potter —respondieron a coro.

\- Oh, él —dijo Harry—. Quiero decir, sí, soy yo.

Los dos muchachos lo miraron boquiabiertos y Harry sintió que se ruborizaba. Entonces, para su alivio, una voz llegó a través de la puerta abierta del compartimiento.

\- ¿Fred? ¿George? ¿Estáis ahí?

\- Ya vamos, mamá.

Con una última mirada a Harry, los gemelos saltaron del vagón.

Harry se sentó al lado de la ventanilla. Desde allí, medio oculto, podía observar a la familia de pelirrojos en el andén y oír lo que decían. La madre acababa de sacar un pañuelo.

\- Ron, tienes algo en la nariz.

El menor de los varones trató de esquivarla, pero la madre lo sujetó y comenzó a frotarle la punta de la nariz.

\- Mamá, déjame —exclamó apartándose.

\- ¿Ah, el pequeñito Ronnie tiene algo en su naricita? —dijo uno de los gemelos.

\- Cállate —dijo Ron.

\- ¿Dónde está Percy? —preguntó la madre.

\- Ahí viene.

El mayor de los muchachos se acercaba a ellos. Ya se había puesto la ondulante túnica negra de Hogwarts, y Harry notó que tenía una insignia plateada en el pecho, con la letra P.

\- No me puedo quedar mucho, mamá —dijo—. Estoy delante, los prefectos tenemos dos compartimientos...

\- Oh, ¿tú eres un prefecto, Percy? —dijo uno de los gemelos, con aire de gran sorpresa—. Tendrías que habérnoslo dicho, no teníamos idea.

\- Espera, creo que recuerdo que nos dijo algo —dijo el otro gemelo—. Una vez...

\- O dos...

\- Un minuto...

\- Todo el verano...

\- Oh, callaos —dijo Percy, el prefecto.

\- Y, de todos modos, ¿por qué Percy tiene túnica nueva? —dijo uno de los gemelos.

\- Porque él es un prefecto—dijo afectuosamente la madre—. Muy bien, cariño, que tengas un buen año. Envíame una lechuza cuando llegues allá.

Besó a Percy en la mejilla y el muchacho se fue. Luego se volvió hacia los gemelos.

\- Ahora, vosotros dos... Este año os tenéis que portar bien. Si recibo una lechuza más diciéndome que habéis hecho... estallar un inodoro o...

\- ¿Hacer estallar un inodoro? Nosotros nunca hemos hecho nada de eso.

\- Pero es una gran idea, mamá. Gracias.

\- No tiene gracia. Y cuidad de Ron.

\- No te preocupes, el pequeño Ronnie estará seguro con nosotros.

\- Cállate —dijo otra vez Ron. Era casi tan alto como los gemelos y su nariz todavía estaba rosada, en donde su madre la había frotado.

\- Eh, mamá, ¿adivinas a quién acabamos de ver en el tren?

Harry se agachó rápidamente para que no lo descubrieran.

\- ¿Os acordáis de ese muchacho de pelo negro que estaba cerca de nosotros, en la estación? ¿Sabéis quién es?

\- ¿Quién?

\- ¡Harry Potter!

Harry oyó la voz de la niña.

\- Mamá, ¿puedo subir al tren para verlo? ¡Oh, mamá, por favor...!

\- Ya lo has visto, Ginny y, además, el pobre chico no es algo para que lo mires como en el zoológico. ¿Es él realmente, Fred? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Se lo pregunté. Vi su cicatriz. Está realmente allí... como iluminada.

\- Pobrecillo... No es raro que esté solo. Fue tan amable cuando me preguntó cómo llegar al andén...

\- Eso no importa. ¿Crees que él recuerda cómo era Quien-tú-sabes?

La madre, súbitamente, se puso muy seria.

\- Te prohíbo que le preguntes, Fred. No, no te atrevas. Como si necesitara que le recuerden algo así en su primer día de colegio.

\- Está bien, quédate tranquila.

Se oyó un silbido.

\- Daos prisa —dijo la madre, y los tres chicos subieron al tren. Se asomaron por la ventanilla para que los besara y la hermanita menor comenzó a llorar.

\- No llores, Ginny, vamos a enviarte muchas lechuzas.

\- Y un inodoro de Hogwarts.

\- ¡George!

\- Era una broma, mamá.

El tren comenzó a moverse. Harry vio a la madre de los muchachos agitando la mano y a la hermanita, mitad llorando, mitad riendo, corriendo para seguir al tren, hasta que éste comenzó a acelerar y entonces se quedó saludando.

Harry observó a la madre y la hija hasta que desaparecieron, cuando el tren giró. Las casas pasaban a toda velocidad por la ventanilla. Harry sintió una ola de excitación. No sabía lo que iba a pasar... pero sería mejor que lo que dejaba atrás.

La puerta del compartimiento se abrió y entró el menor de los pelirrojos.

\- ¿Hay alguien sentado ahí? —preguntó, señalando el asiento opuesto a Harry—. Todos los demás vagones están llenos.

Harry negó con la cabeza y el muchacho se sentó. Lanzó una mirada a Harry y luego desvió la vista rápidamente hacia la ventanilla, como si no lo hubiera estado observando. Harry notó que todavía tenía una mancha negra en la nariz.

\- Eh, Ron.

Los gemelos habían vuelto.

\- Mira, nosotros nos vamos a la mitad del tren, porque Lee Jordan tiene una tarántula gigante y vamos a verla.

\- De acuerdo —murmuró Ron.

\- Harry —dijo el otro gemelo—, ¿te hemos dicho quiénes somos? Fred y George Weasley. Y él es Ron, nuestro hermano. Nos veremos después, entonces.

\- Hasta luego —dijeron Harry y Ron. Los gemelos salieron y cerraron la puerta.

\- ¿Eres realmente Harry Potter? —dejó escapar Ron.

Harry asintió.

\- Oh... bien, pensé que podía ser una de las bromas de Fred y George — dijo Ron—. ¿Y realmente te hiciste eso... ya sabes...?

Señaló la frente de Harry.

Harry se levantó el flequillo para enseñarle la luminosa cicatriz. Ron la miró

con atención.

\- ¿Así que eso es lo que Quien-tú-sabes...?

\- Sí —dijo Harry—, pero no puedo recordarlo.

\- ¿Nada? —dijo Ron en tono anhelante.

\- Bueno... recuerdo una luz verde muy intensa, pero nada más.

\- Vaya —dijo Ron. Contempló a Harry durante unos instantes y luego, como si se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, con rapidez volvió a mirar por la ventanilla.

\- ¿Sois una familia de magos? —preguntó Harry, ya que encontraba a Ron tan interesante como Ron lo encontraba a él.

\- Oh, sí, eso creo —respondió Ron—. Me parece que mamá tiene un primo segundo que es contable, pero nunca hablamos de él.

\- Entonces ya debes de saber mucho sobre magia.

Era evidente que los Weasley eran una de esas antiguas familias de magos de las que había hablado el pálido muchacho del callejón Diagon.

\- Oí que te habías ido a vivir con muggles —dijo Ron—. ¿Cómo son?

\- Horribles... Bueno, no todos ellos. Mi tía, mi tío y mi primo sí lo son. Pero ahora vivo con un amigo de mis padres, se llama Fredrik, es quien me cuida ahora. Me hubiera gustado tener tres hermanos magos.

\- Cinco —corrigió Ron. Por alguna razón parecía deprimido—. Soy el sexto en nuestra familia que va a asistir a Hogwarts. Podrías decir que tengo el listón muy alto. Bill y Charlie ya han terminado. Bill era delegado de clase y Charlie era capitán de quidditch. Ahora Percy es prefecto. Fred y George son muy revoltosos, pero a pesar de eso sacan muy buenas notas y todos los consideran muy divertidos. Todos esperan que me vaya tan bien como a los otros, pero si lo hago tampoco será gran cosa, porque ellos ya lo hicieron primero. Además, nunca tienes nada nuevo, con cinco hermanos. Me dieron la túnica vieja de Bill, la varita vieja de Charles y la vieja rata de Percy.

Ron buscó en su chaqueta y sacó una gorda rata gris, que estaba dormida.

\- Se llama Scabbers y no sirve para nada, casi nunca se despierta. A Percy, papá le regaló una lechuza, porque lo hicieron prefecto, pero no podían comp... Quiero decir, por eso me dieron a Scabbers.

Las orejas de Ron enrojecieron. Parecía pensar que había hablado demasiado, porque otra vez miró por la ventanilla.

Harry no creía que hubiera nada malo en no poder comprar una lechuza. Después de todo, él nunca había tenido dinero en toda su vida, hasta un mes atrás, así que le contó a Ron que había tenido que llevar la ropa vieja de Dudley y que nunca le hacían regalos de cumpleaños. Eso pareció animar a Ron.

\- ... y hasta que pa… el señor Fredrik me fue a buscar y me lo contó, yo no tenía idea de que era mago, ni sabía nada de mis padres o Voldemort... – por alguna razón que no comprendía le apeno nombrar a su nuevo "papá"

Ron bufó.

\- ¿Qué? —dijo Harry.

\- Has pronunciado el nombre de Quien-tú-sabes —dijo Ron, tan conmocionado como impresionado—. Yo creí que tú, entre todas las personas...

\- No estoy tratando de hacerme el valiente, ni nada por el estilo, al decir el nombre —dijo Harry—. Es que no sabía que no debía decirlo. ¿Ves lo que te decía? Tengo muchísimas cosas que aprender... Seguro —añadió, diciendo por primera vez en voz alta algo que últimamente lo preocupaba mucho—, seguro que seré el peor de la clase.

\- No será así. Hay mucha gente que viene de familias muggles y aprende muy deprisa.

Mientras conversaban, el tren había pasado por campos llenos de vacas y ovejas. Se quedaron mirando un rato, en silencio, el paisaje.

A eso de las doce y media se produjo un alboroto en el pasillo, y una mujer de cara sonriente, con hoyuelos, se asomó y les dijo:

\- ¿Queréis algo del carrito, guapos?

Harry, a pesar de que había desayunado, se levantó de un salto, pero las orejas de Ron se pusieron otra vez coloradas y murmuró que había llevado bocadillos. Harry salió al pasillo.

Cuando vivía con los Dursley nunca había tenido dinero para comprarse golosinas y, puesto que tenía los bolsillos repletos de monedas de oro, plata y bronce, estaba listo para comprarse todas las barras de chocolate que pudiera llevar. Pero la mujer no tenía Mars. En cambio, tenía Grageas Bertie Bott de Todos los Sabores, chicle, ranas de chocolate, em panada de calabaza, pasteles de caldero, varitas de regaliz y otra cantidad de cosas extrañas que Harry no había visto en su vida. Como no deseaba perderse nada, compró un poco de todo y pagó a la mujer un galeón, recibiendo de cambio 6 sickles de plata y veintiún knuts de bronce.

Ron lo miraba asombrado, mientras Harry depositaba sus compras sobre un asiento vacío.

\- Tenías hambre, ¿verdad?

\- Muchísima —dijo Harry, dando un mordisco a una empanada de calabaza _pero que no se entere Lulú porque la haría sentir mal._

Ron había sacado un arrugado paquete, con cuatro bocadillos. Separó uno y dijo:

\- Mi madre siempre se olvida de que no me gusta la carne en conserva.

\- Te la cambio por uno de éstos —dijo Harry, alcanzándole un pastel—. Sírvete...

\- No te va a gustar, está seca —dijo Ron—. Ella no tiene mucho tiempo — añadió rápidamente—... Ya sabes, con nosotros cinco.

\- Vamos, sírvete un pastel —dijo Harry, que nunca había tenido nada que compartir o, en realidad, nadie con quien compartir nada. Era una agradable sensación, estar sentado allí con Ron, comiendo pasteles y dulces (los bocadillos habían quedado olvidados).

\- ¿Qué son éstos? —preguntó Harry a Ron, cogiendo un envase de ranas de chocolate—. No son ranas de verdad, ¿no? —Comenzaba a sentir que nada podía sorprenderlo.

\- No —dijo Ron—. Pero mira qué cromo tiene. A mí me falta Agripa.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Oh, por supuesto, no debes saber... Las ranas de chocolate llevan cromos, ya sabes, para coleccionar, de brujas y magos famosos. Yo tengo como quinientos, pero no consigo ni a Agripa ni a Ptolomeo.

Harry desenvolvió su rana de chocolate y sacó el cromo. En él estaba impreso el rostro de un hombre. Llevaba gafas de media luna, tenía una nariz larga y encorvada, cabello plateado suelto, barba y bigotes. Debajo de la foto estaba el nombre: Albus Dumbledore.

\- ¡Así que éste es Dumbledore! —dijo Harry.

\- ¡No me digas que nunca has oído hablar de Dumbledore! —dijo Ron—. ¿Puedo servirme una rana? Podría encontrar a Agripa... Gracias...

Harry dio la vuelta a la tarjeta y leyó:

 _Albus Dumbledore, actualmente director de Hogwarts. Considerado por casi todo el mundo Como el más grande mago del tiempo presente, Dumbledore es particularmente famoso por derrotar al mago tenebroso Grindelwald en 1945, por el descubrimiento de las doce aplicaciones de la sangre de dragón, y por su trabajo en alquimia con su compañero Nicolás Flamel. El profesor Dumbledore es aficionado a la música de cámara y a los bolos_.

Harry dio la vuelta otra vez al cromo y vio, para su asombro, que el rostro de Dumbledore había desaparecido.

\- ¡Ya no está!

\- Bueno, no iba a estar ahí todo el día —dijo Ron—. Ya volverá. Vaya, me ha salido otra vez Morgana y ya la tengo seis veces repetida... ¿No la quieres? Puedes empezar a coleccionarlos.

Los ojos de Ron se perdieron en las ranas de chocolate, que esperaban

que las desenvolvieran.

\- Sírvete —dijo Harry—. Pero oye, en el mundo de los muggles la gente se queda en las fotos.

\- ¿Eso hacen? Cómo, ¿no se mueven? —Ron estaba atónito—. ¡Qué raro!

Harry miró asombrado, mientras Dumbledore regresaba al cromo y le dedicaba una sonrisita. Ron estaba más interesado en comer las ranas de chocolate que en buscar magos y brujas famosos, pero Harry no podía apartar la vista de ellos. Muy pronto tuvo no sólo a Dumbledore y Morgana, sino también a Ramón Llull, al rey Salomón, Circe, Paracelso y Merlín. Hasta que finalmente apartó la vista de la druida Cliodna, que se rascaba la nariz, para abrir una bolsa de grageas de todos los sabores.

\- Tienes que tener cuidado con ésas —lo previno Ron—. Cuando dice «todos los sabores», es eso lo que quiere decir. Ya sabes, tienes todos los comunes, como chocolate, menta y naranja, pero también puedes encontrar espinacas, hígado y callos. George dice que una vez encontró una con sabor a duende.

Mientras Harry ve a escoger una verde piensa en como _George_ sabe que sabor tienen los duendes. Ron observó la gragea con cuidado y mordió un pedacito.

\- Puaj... ¿Ves? Coles.

Pasaron un buen rato comiendo las grageas de todos los sabores. Harry encontró tostadas, coco, judías cocidas, fresa, curry, hierbas, café, sardinas y fue lo bastante valiente para morder la punta de una gris, que Ron no quiso tocar y resultó ser pimienta.

En aquel momento, el paisaje que se veía por la ventanilla se hacía más

agreste. Habían desaparecido los campos cultivados y aparecían bosques, ríos serpenteantes y colinas de color verde oscuro.

Se oyó un golpe en la puerta del compartimiento, y entró el muchacho de cara redonda que Harry había visto al pasar por el andén nueve y tres cuartos. Parecía muy afligido.

\- Perdón —dijo—. ¿Por casualidad no habréis visto un sapo?

Cuando los dos negaron con la cabeza, gimió.

\- ¡La he perdido! ¡Se me escapa todo el tiempo!

\- Ya aparecerá —dijo Harry.

\- Sí —dijo el muchacho apesadumbrado—. Bueno, si la veis...

Se fue.

\- No sé por qué está tan triste —comentó Ron—. Si yo hubiera traído un sapo lo habría perdido lo más rápidamente posible. Aunque en realidad he traído a Scabbers, así que no puedo hablar.

La rata seguía durmiendo en las rodillas de Ron.

—Podría estar muerta y no notarías la diferencia —dijo Ron con disgusto—. Ayer traté de volverla amarilla para hacerla más interesante, pero el hechizo no funcionó. Te lo voy a enseñar, mira...

Revolvió en su baúl y sacó una varita muy gastada. En algunas partes estaba astillada y, en la punta, brillaba algo blanco.

\- Los pelos de unicornio casi se salen. De todos modos... Acababa de coger la varita cuando la puerta del compartimiento se abrió otra vez. Había regresado el chico del sapo, pero llevaba a una niña con él. La muchacha ya llevaba la túnica de Hogwarts.

\- ¿Alguien ha visto un sapo? Neville perdió uno —dijo. Tenía voz de mandona, mucho pelo color castaño y los dientes de delante bastante largos.

\- Ya le hemos dicho que no —dijo Ron, pero la niña no lo escuchaba. Estaba mirando la varita que tenía en la mano.

\- Oh, ¿estás haciendo magia? Entonces vamos a verlo.

Se sentó. Ron pareció desconcertado.

\- Eh... de acuerdo. —Se aclaró la garganta—. «Rayo de sol, margaritas, volved amarilla a esta tonta ratita.»

Agitó la varita, pero no sucedió nada. Scabbers siguió durmiendo, tan gris como siempre.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que es el hechizo apropiado? —preguntó la niña—. Bueno, no es muy efectivo, ¿no? Yo probé unos pocos sencillos, sólo para practicar, y funcionaron. Nadie en mi familia es mago, fue toda una sorpresa cuando recibí mi carta, pero también estaba muy contenta, por supuesto, ya que ésta es la mejor escuela de magia, por lo que sé. Ya me he aprendido todos los libros de memoria, desde luego, espero que eso sea suficiente... Yo soy Hermione Granger. ¿Y vosotros quiénes sois?

Dijo todo aquello muy rápidamente.

Harry miró a Ron y se calmó al ver en su rostro aturdido que él tampoco se había aprendido todos los libros de memoria.

\- Yo soy Ron Weasley —murmuró Ron.

\- Harry Potter —dijo Harry.

\- ¿Eres tú realmente? —dijo Hermione—. Lo sé todo sobre ti, por supuesto, conseguí unos pocos libros extra para prepararme más y tú figuras en Historia de la magia moderna, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Grandes eventos mágicos del siglo XX.

\- ¿También en esos libros? —dijo Harry, sintiéndose mareado.

\- Dios mío, no lo sabes. Yo en tu lugar habría buscado todo lo que pudiera —dijo Hermione—. ¿Sabéis a qué casa vais a ir? Estuve preguntando por ahí y espero estar en Gryffindor, parece la mejor de todas. Oí que Dumbledore estuvo allí, pero supongo que Ravenclaw no será tan mala... De todos modos, es mejor que sigamos buscando el sapo de Neville. Y vosotros dos deberíais cambiaros ya, vamos a llegar pronto.

Y se marchó, llevándose al chico sin sapo.

\- Cualquiera que sea la casa que me toque, espero que ella no esté —dijo Ron. Arrojó su varita al baúl—. Qué hechizo más estúpido, me lo dijo George. Seguro que era falso.

\- ¿En qué casa están tus hermanos? —preguntó Harry

\- Gryffindor —dijo Ron. Otra vez parecía deprimido—. Mamá y papá también estuvieron allí. No sé qué van a decir si yo no estoy. No creo que Ravenclaw sea tan mala, pero imagina si me ponen en Slytherin.

\- ¿Esa es la casa en la que Vol... quiero decir Quien-tú-sabes... estaba? – _y la casa donde quería estar Draco_ le recordó una voz en su mente

\- Ajá —dijo Ron. Se echó hacia atrás en el asiento, con aspecto abrumado.

\- ¿Sabes? Me parece que las puntas de los bigotes de Scabbers están un poco más claras —dijo Harry, tratando de apartar la mente de Ron del tema de las casas—. Y, a propósito, ¿qué hacen ahora tus hermanos mayores?

Harry se preguntaba qué hacía un mago, una vez que terminaba el colegio.

\- Charlie está en Rumania, estudiando dragones, y Bill está en África, ocupándose de asuntos para Gringotts —explicó Ron—. ¿Te enteraste de lo que pasó en Gringotts? Salió en El Profeta, pero no creo que las casas de los muggles lo reciban: trataron de robar en una cámara de alta seguridad.

Harry se sorprendió.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Y qué les ha sucedido?

\- Nada, por eso son noticias tan importantes. No los han atrapado. Mi padre dice que tiene que haber un poderoso mago tenebroso para entrar en Gringotts, pero lo que es raro es que parece que no se llevaron nada. Por supuesto, todos se asustan cuando sucede algo así, ante la posibilidad de que Quien-tú-sabes esté detrás de ello.

Harry repasó las noticias en su cabeza. Había comenzado a sentir una punzada de miedo cada vez que mencionaban a Quien-tú-sabes. Suponía que aquello era una parte de entrar en el mundo mágico, pero era mucho más agradable poder decir «Voldemort» sin preocuparse.

\- ¿Cuál es tu equipo de quidditch? —preguntó Ron.

\- Eh... no conozco ninguno —confesó Harry.

\- ¿Cómo? —Ron pareció atónito—. Oh, ya verás, es el mejor juego del mundo... —Y se dedicó a explicarle todo sobre las cuatro pelotas y las posiciones de los siete jugadores, describiendo famosas jugadas que había visto con sus hermanos y la escoba que le gustaría comprar si tuviera el dinero. Le estaba explicando los mejores puntos del juego, cuando otra vez se abrió la puerta del compartimiento, pero esta vez no era Neville, el chico sin sapo, ni Hermione Granger.

Entraron tres muchachos, y Harry reconoció de inmediato a cierto rubio casi albino que se encontraba en medio de otros dos, mirándole con una sonrisa pequeña pero sincera.

\- Hola Harry – saludó – por todo el tren están hablando de ti, eres famoso ¿sabes?

\- Hola Draco – respondió Harry mirando a los chicos que flanqueaban a Draco. Ambos eran corpulentos y parecían guardaespaldas.

\- Oh, este es Crabbe y este Goyle – dijo Draco con despreocupación al notar que Harry los miraba – y mi nombre, como ya sabes, es Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.

Ron dejo escapar una débil tos, que podía estar ocultando una risita. Draco (dragón) Malfoy lo miro molesto.

\- Te parece que mi nombre es divertido, ¿no? No necesito preguntarte quién eres. Mi padre me dijo que todos los Weasley son pelirrojos, con pecas y más hijos que los que pueden mantener – al oír la forma hiriente en que Draco le habla a Ron, Harry le mira como si no le conociera, haciendo que este se voltee a verlo – Disculpa Harry yo… olvídalo, espero que esto no arruine nuestra amistad – le tiende la mano al azabache y este se la estrecha.

\- Claro que no, luego hablamos Draco.

Y con esto los tres chicos se fueron del vagón, Harry se volteo a mirar a Ron y este lo veía con la sorpresa plasmada en su cara, hasta que entro Hermione.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó, mirando las golosinas tiradas por el suelo y a Ron que cogía a Scabbers por la cola.

\- Creo que se ha desmayado —dijo Ron a Harry. Miró más de cerca a la rata—No, no puedo creerlo, ya se ha vuelto a dormir

Y era así.

\- ¿Conocías ya a Malfoy?

Harry le explico el encuentro en el Callejón Diagon y que luego él y su padre habían ido a la casa de su padre adoptivo a cenar.

\- Oí hablar sobre su familia —dijo Ron en tono lúgubre—. Son algunos de los primeros que volvieron a nuestro lado después de que Quien-tú-sabes desapareció. Dijeron que los habían hechizado. Mi padre no se lo cree. Dice que el padre de Malfoy no necesita una excusa para pasarse al Lado Oscuro. —Se volvió hacia Hermione—. ¿Podemos ayudarte en algo?

\- Mejor que os apresuréis y os cambiéis de ropa. Acabo de ir a la locomotora, le pregunté al conductor y me dijo que ya casi estamos llegando. No os estaríais peleando, ¿verdad? ¡Os vais a meter en líos antes de que lleguemos!

\- Nada de eso, Malfoy vino, pero no tiene importancia —dijo Ron, mirándola con rostro severo—. ¿Te importaría salir para que nos cambiemos?

\- Muy bien... Vine aquí porque fuera están haciendo chiquilladas y corriendo por los pasillos —dijo Hermione en tono despectivo—. A propósito, ¿te has dado cuenta de que tienes sucia la nariz?

Ron le lanzó una mirada de furia mientras ella salía. Harry miró por la ventanilla. Estaba oscureciendo. Podía ver montañas y bosques, bajo un cielo de un profundo color púrpura. El tren parecía aminorar la marcha.

Él y Ron se quitaron las camisas y se pusieron las largas túnicas negras. La de Ron era un poco corta para él, y se le podían ver los pantalones de gimnasia.

Una voz retumbó en el tren.

\- Llegaremos a Hogwarts dentro de cinco minutos. Por favor, dejen su equipaje en el tren, se lo llevarán por separado al colegio.

El estómago de Harry se retorcía de nervios y Ron, podía verlo, estaba pálido debajo de sus pecas. Llenaron sus bolsillos con lo que quedaba de las golosinas y se reunieron con el resto del grupo que llenaba los pasillos.

El tren aminoró la marcha, hasta que finalmente se detuvo. Todos se empujaban para salir al pequeño y oscuro andén. Harry se estremeció bajo el frío aire de la noche. Entonces apareció una lámpara moviéndose sobre las cabezas de los alumnos:

\- ¡Primer año! ¡Los de primer año por aquí!

La gran cara peluda del gigante rebosaba alegría sobre el mar de cabezas.

\- Venid, seguidme... ¿Hay más de primer año? Mirad bien dónde pisáis. ¡Los de primer año, seguidme!

Resbalando y a tientas, siguieron al gigante por lo que parecía un estrecho sendero. Estaba tan oscuro que Harry pensó que debía de haber árboles muy tupidos a ambos lados. Nadie hablaba mucho. Neville, el chico que había perdido su sapo, lloriqueaba de vez en cuando.

\- En un segundo, tendréis la primera visión de Hogwarts —exclamó el gigante por encima del hombro—, justo al doblar esta curva.

Se produjo un fuerte ¡ooooooh!

El sendero estrecho se abría súbitamente al borde de un gran lago negro. En la punta de una alta montaña, al otro lado, con sus ventanas brillando bajo el cielo estrellado, había un impresionante castillo con muchas torres y torrecillas.

\- ¡No más de cuatro por bote! —gritó el hombre de la barba, señalando a una flota de botecitos alineados en el agua, al lado de la orilla. Harry y Ron subieron a uno, seguidos por Neville y Hermione.

\- ¿Todos habéis subido? —continuó el gigante, que tenía un bote para él solo—. ¡Venga! ¡ADELANTE!

Y la pequeña flota de botes se movió al mismo tiempo, deslizándose por el

lago, que era tan liso como el cristal. Todos estaban en silencio, contemplando

el gran castillo que se elevaba sobre sus cabezas mientras se acercaban cada

vez más al risco donde se erigía.

\- ¡Bajad las cabezas! —exclamó el hombre que lideraba la marcha, mientras los primeros botes alcanzaban el peñasco. Todos agacharon la cabeza y los botecitos los llevaron a través de una cortina de hiedra, que escondía una ancha abertura en la parte delantera del peñasco. Fueron por un túnel oscuro que parecía conducirlos justo por debajo del castillo, hasta que llegaron a una especie de muelle subterráneo, donde treparon por entre las rocas y los guijarros.

\- ¡Eh, tú, el de allí! ¿Es éste tu sapo? —dijo el gigante, mientras vigilaba los botes y la gente que bajaba de ellos.

\- ¡Trevor! —gritó Neville, muy contento, extendiendo las manos. Luego subieron por un pasadizo en la roca, detrás de la lámpara del gigante, saliendo finalmente a un césped suave y húmedo, a la sombra del castillo.

Subieron por unos escalones de piedra y se reunieron ante la gran puerta de roble.

\- ¿Estáis todos aquí? Tú, ¿todavía tienes tu sapo?

El gigante levantó un gigantesco puño y llamó tres veces a la puerta del castillo.

.

.

.

.

.

Espero que les gustara el capitulo, al fin en Hogwarts, costo llegar pero llegamos!

gracias nuevamente por el apoyo

nos vemos el proximo domingo! :)


	10. Extra 1 - Fredrik I Sparda

Hola a todos muy buenos dias, tardes, noches(?)

debido a las recientes dudas y curiosidad que tienen acerca del personaje de Fredrik he hecho este pequeño extra explicando algunas cosas, como comprenderan no puedo revelar mucho sin dar spoilers xD, el nuevo capitulo lo subire mañana lunes porq aun no termino de editarlo :C perdon

sin mas...

Fredrik :)

.

.

.

Fredrik I Sparda, se cree que su edad es de alrededor de 31 años.

En sus años de Hogwarts perteneció a la casa de Ravenclaw, siendo prefecto y premio anual en sus últimos años.

Los misterios que rondan a la noble casa Sparda son tantos como sus generaciones, pues son una familia que se remonta incluso desde la época del mismísimo Merlín. Los Sparda son conocedores de las magias ancestrales y ligadas a la sangre, poseen una habilidad natural para poder manejar más de una varita a la perfección, lo que regularmente causa molestia en los fabricantes de varitas.

El selecto grupo de amigos de Fredrik consta del matrimonio Potter, el matrimonio Malfoy, los merodeadores, Severus Snape y Tom Riddle antes de ser Voldemort.

Su status de sangre es _pura_ como se creería de alguien de una familia tan antigua; a recorrido todas las colonias mágicas en el mundo.

Su domicilio actual conocido es en el Valle del alba, una zona montañosa aledaña al Valle de Godric. La mansión Phoenix se encuentra resguardada por un fuerte _fidelio_ , además de algunos hechizos de magia antigua.

Las varitas que se le conocen a Fredrik son:

\- Cerezo, fibra de corazón de dragón, veintiséis centímetros, inflexible

\- Haya, pluma de fénix, veintiocho centímetros, semi inflexible

\- Tejo, espina de monstruo del Rio Blanco, treinta centímetros, rigidez inusual y cambiante

\- Roble inglés, fibra de corazón de dragón, veintisiete centímetros, bonita y semi flexible

Mantiene un título de fabricante de pociones bastante polvoriento, guardado en algún lugar recóndito de la biblioteca, también un título de maestro de defensa contra las artes oscuras, y maestro de artes oscuras.

Es amante de la buena comida

Posee empresas y acciones en el basto mercado mágico, ya sea en ingredientes o telas especiales.

Es voluntario y socio en el grupo de magos a cargo de transportar especies mágicas en peligro de extinción a su hábitat.

.

.

.

.

Espero que les haya gustado y les aclarara algunas dudas(?) seguro estaran pensando "aclarar nada! si casi no cuentas nada malvada!" xD


	11. IX - El sombrero seleccionador

Hola a todos muy buenos dias, tardes, noches :) aqui el siguiente capitulo.

espero que les guste y sigan apoyandome

.

.

.

La puerta se abrió de inmediato. Una bruja alta, de cabello negro y túnica verde esmeralda, esperaba allí. Tenía un rostro muy severo, y el primer pensamiento de Harry fue que se trataba de alguien con quien era mejor no tener problemas.

\- Los de primer año, profesora McGonagall —dijo el gigante.

\- Muchas gracias, Hagrid. Yo los llevaré desde aquí.

Abrió bien la puerta. El vestíbulo de entrada era tan grande que hubieran podido meter toda la casa de los Dursley en él. Las paredes de piedra estaban iluminadas con resplandecientes antorchas como las de Gringotts, el techo era tan alto que no se veía y una magnífica escalera de mármol, frente a ellos, conducía a los pisos superiores.

Siguieron a la profesora McGonagall a través de un camino señalado en el suelo de piedra. Harry podía oír el ruido de cientos de voces, que salían de un portal situado a la derecha (el resto del colegio debía de estar allí), pero la profesora McGonagall llevó a los de primer año a una pequeña habitación vacía, fuera del vestíbulo. Se reunieron allí, más cerca unos de otros de lo que estaban acostumbrados, mirando con nerviosismo a su alrededor.

\- Bienvenidos a Hogwarts —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupéis vuestros lugares en el Gran Comedor deberéis ser seleccionados para vuestras casas. La Selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estéis aquí, vuestras casas serán como vuestra familia en Hogwarts. Tendréis clases con el resto de la casa que os toque, dormiréis en los dormitorios de vuestras casas y pasaréis el tiempo libre en la sala común de la casa.

» Las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Cada casa tiene su propia noble historia y cada una ha producido notables brujas y magos. Mientras estéis en Hogwarts, vuestros triunfos conseguirán que las casas ganen puntos, mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas hará que los pierdan. Al finalizar el año, la casa que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la copa de la casa, un gran honor. Espero que todos vosotros seréis un orgullo para la casa que os toque.

» La Ceremonia de Selección tendrá lugar dentro de pocos minutos, frente al resto del colegio. Os sugiero que, mientras esperáis, os arregléis lo mejor posible.

Los ojos de la profesora se detuvieron un momento en la capa de Neville, que estaba atada bajo su oreja izquierda, y en la nariz manchada de Ron. Con nerviosismo, Harry trató de aplastar su cabello.

\- Volveré cuando lo tengamos todo listo para la ceremonia —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Por favor, esperad tranquilos.

Salió de la habitación. Harry tragó con dificultad.

\- ¿Cómo se las arreglan exactamente para seleccionarnos? —preguntó a Ron.

\- Creo que es una especie de prueba. Fred dice que duele mucho, pero creo que era una broma.

El corazón de Harry dio un terrible salto. ¿Una prueba? ¿Delante de todo el colegio? Pero él no sabía nada de magia todavía... ¿Qué haría? No esperaba algo así, justo en el momento en que acababan de llegar. Miró temblando a su alrededor y vio que los demás también parecían aterrorizados. Nadie hablaba mucho, salvo Hermione Granger, que susurraba muy deprisa todos los hechizos que había aprendido y se preguntaba cuál necesitaría. Harry intentó no escucharla, busco a Draco con la mirada, pero no lo encontraba, solo estaban _Crabbe_ y _Goyle_. Nunca había estado tan nervioso, nunca, ni siquiera cuando tuvo que llevar a los Dursley un informe del colegio que decía que él, de alguna manera, había vuelto azul la peluca de su maestro. Mantuvo los ojos fijos en la puerta. En cualquier momento, la profesora McGonagall regresaría y lo llevaría a su juicio final, estaba tan nervioso que no había notado que alguien estaba agarrándole la mano, hasta que al intentar moverla siente algo tibio junto a su mano, baja la mirada y se encuentra con una pálida mano tomando la suya y dejando un trozo de pergamino en su mano, al voltear puede ver a Draco sonriéndole, inspirando confianza en aquel momento de tantas dudas y presión mental. Él debía saber qué clase de ceremonia era, y por su cara no debía ser nada malo. Decidió confiar.

Entonces sucedió algo que le hizo dar un salto en el aire... Muchos de los

que estaban atrás gritaron.

\- ¿Qué es...?

Resopló.

Lo mismo hicieron los que estaban alrededor. Unos veinte fantasmas acababan de pasar a través de la pared de atrás. De un color blanco perla y ligeramente transparentes, se deslizaban por la habitación, hablando unos con otros, casi sin mirar a los de primer año. Por lo visto, estaban discutiendo. El que parecía un monje gordo y pequeño, decía:

\- Perdonar y olvidar. Yo digo que deberíamos darle una segunda oportunidad...

\- Mi querido Fraile, ¿no le hemos dado a Peeves todas las oportunidades que merece? Nos ha dado mala fama a todos y, usted lo sabe, ni siquiera es un fantasma de verdad... ¿Y qué estáis haciendo todos vosotros aquí?

El fantasma, con gorguera y medias, se había dado cuenta de pronto de la presencia de los de primer año.

Nadie respondió.

\- ¡Alumnos nuevos! —dijo el Fraile Gordo, sonriendo a todos—. Estáis esperando la selección, ¿no?

Algunos asintieron.

\- ¡Espero veros en Hufflepuff! —continuó el Fraile—. Mi antigua casa, ya sabéis.

\- En marcha —dijo una voz aguda—. La Ceremonia de Selección va a comenzar.

La profesora McGonagall había vuelto. Uno a uno, los fantasmas flotaron a

través de la pared opuesta.

\- Ahora formad una hilera —dijo la profesora a los de primer año— y seguidme.

Con la extraña sensación de que sus piernas eran de plomo, Harry se puso detrás de un chico de pelo claro, con Ron tras él. Salieron de la habitación, volvieron a cruzar el vestíbulo, pasaron por unas puertas dobles y entraron en el Gran Comedor.

Harry nunca habría imaginado un lugar tan extraño y espléndido. Estaba iluminado por miles y miles de velas, que flotaban en el aire sobre cuatro grandes mesas, donde los demás estudiantes ya estaban sentados. En las mesas había platos, cubiertos y copas de oro. En una tarima, en la cabecera del comedor, había otra gran mesa, donde se sentaban los profesores. La profesora McGonagall condujo allí a los alumnos de primer año y los hizo detener y formar una fila delante de los otros alumnos, con los profesores a sus espaldas. Los cientos de rostros que los miraban parecían pálidas linternas bajo la luz brillante de las velas. Situados entre los estudiantes, los fantasmas tenían un neblinoso brillo plateado. Para evitar todas las miradas, Harry levantó la vista y vio un techo de terciopelo negro, salpicado de estrellas. Oyó susurrar a Hermione: «Es un hechizo para que parezca como el cielo de fuera, lo leí en la historia de Hogwarts».

Era difícil creer que allí hubiera techo y que el Gran Comedor no se abriera directamente a los cielos.

Harry bajó la vista rápidamente, mientras la profesora McGonagall ponía en silencio un taburete de cuatro patas frente a los de primer año. Encima del taburete puso un sombrero puntiagudo de mago. El sombrero estaba remendado, raído y muy sucio. Tía Petunia no lo habría admitido en su casa. Tal vez tenían que intentar sacar un conejo del sombrero, pensó Harry algo irreflexiblemente, eso era lo típico de... Al darse cuenta de que todos los del comedor contemplaban el sombrero, Harry también lo hizo. Durante unos pocos segundos, se hizo un silencio completo. Entonces el sombrero se movió. Una rasgadura cerca del borde se abrió, ancha como una boca, y el sombrero comenzó a cantar:

 _Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,_

 _pero no juzgues por lo que ves._

 _Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar_

 _un sombrero más inteligente que yo._

 _Puedes tener bombines negros,_

 _sombreros altos y elegantes._

 _Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts_

 _y puedo superar a todos._

 _No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza_

 _que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver._

 _Así que pruébame y te diré_

 _dónde debes estar._

 _Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,_

 _donde habitan los valientes._

 _Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad_

 _ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor._

 _Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff_

 _donde son justos y leales._

 _Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff_

 _de verdad no temen el trabajo pesado._

 _O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,_

 _Si tienes una mente dispuesta,_

 _porque los de inteligencia y erudición_

 _siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes._

 _O tal vez en Slytherin_

 _harás tus verdaderos amigos._

 _Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio_

 _para lograr sus fines._

 _¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!_

 _¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!_

 _Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga)._

 _Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante._

Todo el comedor estalló en aplausos cuando el sombrero terminó su canción. Éste se inclinó hacia las cuatro mesas y luego se quedó rígido otra vez.

\- ¡Entonces sólo hay que probarse el sombrero! —susurró Ron a Harry—. Voy a matar a Fred.

Harry sonrió débilmente. Sí, probarse el sombrero era mucho mejor que tener que hacer un encantamiento, pero habría deseado no tener que hacerlo en presencia de todos. El sombrero parecía exigir mucho, y Harry no se sentía valiente ni ingenioso ni nada de eso, por el momento. Si el sombrero hubiera mencionado una casa para la gente que se sentía un poco indispuesta, ésa habría sido la suya.

La profesora McGonagall se adelantaba con un gran rollo de pergamino.

\- Cuando yo os llame, deberéis poneros el sombrero y sentaros en el taburete para que os seleccionen —dijo—. ¡Abbott, Hannah!

Una niña de rostro rosado y trenzas rubias salió de la fila, se puso el sombrero, que la tapó hasta los ojos, y se sentó. Un momento de pausa.

\- ¡HUFFLEPUFF! —gritó el sombrero.

La mesa de la derecha aplaudió mientras Hannah iba a sentarse con los de Hufflepuff. Harry vio al fantasma del Fraile Gordo saludando con alegría a la niña.

\- ¡Bones, Susan!

\- ¡HUFFLEPUFF! —gritó otra vez el sombrero, y Susan se apresuró a sentarse al lado de Hannah.

\- ¡Boot, Terry!

\- ¡RAVENCLAW!

La segunda mesa a la izquierda aplaudió esta vez. Varios Ravenclaws se levantaron para estrechar la mano de Terry, mientras se reunía con ellos.

Brocklehurst, Mandy también fue a Ravenclaw, pero Brown, Lavender resultó la primera nueva Gryffindor, en la mesa más alejada de la izquierda, que estalló en vivas. Harry pudo ver a los hermanos gemelos de Ron, silbando.

Bulstrode, Millicent fue a Slytherin. Tal vez era la imaginación de Harry; después de todo lo que había oído sobre Slytherin, pero le pareció que era un grupo desagradable.

Comenzaba a sentirse decididamente mal. Recordó lo que pasaba en las clases de gimnasia de su antiguo colegio, cuando se escogían a los jugadores para los equipos. Siempre había sido el último en ser elegido, no porque fuera malo, sino porque nadie deseaba que Dudley pensara que lo querían.

\- ¡Finch-Fletchley, Justin!

\- ¡HUFFLEPUFF!

Harry notó que, algunas veces, el sombrero gritaba el nombre de la casa de inmediato, pero otras, tardaba un poco en decidirse.

\- Finnigan, Seamus. —El muchacho de cabello arenoso, que estaba al lado de Harry en la fila, estuvo sentado un minuto entero, antes de que el sombrero lo declarara un Gryffindor.

\- Granger, Hermione.

Hermione casi corrió hasta el taburete y se puso el sombrero, muy nerviosa.

\- ¡GRYFFINDOR! —gritó el sombrero. Ron gruñó.

Un horrible pensamiento atacó a Harry, uno de aquellos horribles pensamientos que aparecen cuando uno está muy intranquilo. ¿Y si a él no lo elegían para ninguna casa? ¿Y si se quedaba sentado con el sombrero sobre los ojos, durante horas, hasta que la profesora McGonagall se lo quitara de la cabeza para decirle que era evidente que se habían equivocado y que era mejor que volviera en el tren?

Cuando Neville Longbottom, el chico que perdía su sapo fue llamado, se tropezó con el taburete. El sombrero tardó un largo rato en decidirse. Cuando finalmente gritó: ¡GRYFFINDOR!, Neville salió corriendo, todavía con el sombrero puesto y tuvo que devolverlo, entre las risas de todos, a MacDougal, Morag.

Draco se adelantó al oír su nombre, cuando sus ojos se encontraron murmuro un muy bajo " _suerte"_ que fue correspondido con una pequeña sonrisa por parte del rubio y de inmediato obtuvo su deseo: el sombrero apenas tocó su cabeza y gritó: ¡SLYTHERIN!

Vi cuando fue a reunirse con sus amigos Crabbe y Goyle, con aire de satisfacción.

Ya no quedaba mucha gente.

Moon... Nott... Parkinson... Después unas gemelas, Patil y Patil... Más tarde Perks, Sally-Anne... y, finalmente:

\- ¡Potter; Harry!

Mientras Harry se adelantaba, los murmullos se extendieron súbitamente como fuegos artificiales.

\- ¿Ha dicho Potter?

\- ¿Ese Harry Potter?

Lo último que Harry vio, antes de que el sombrero le tapara los ojos, fue el comedor lleno de gente que trataba de verlo bien. Al momento siguiente, miraba el oscuro interior del sombrero. Esperó.

\- Mm —dijo una vocecita en su oreja—. Difícil. Muy difícil. Lleno de valor, lo veo. Tampoco la mente es mala. Hay talento, oh vaya, sí, y una buena disposición para probarse a sí mismo, esto es muy interesante... Entonces, ¿dónde te pondré?

Harry se aferró a los bordes del taburete y a su mente vino una imagen de él y Draco en el mismo dormitorio, el solo pensamiento lo lleno de nervios, así que contrario a sus deseos pensó: «En Slytherin, en Slytherin».

\- En Slytherin, ¿eh? —dijo la vocecita—. ¿Estás seguro? No hay dudas, ¿verdad? Bueno, si estás seguro, mejor que seas ¡SLYTHERIN!

Harry oyó al sombrero gritar la última palabra a todo el comedor. Se quitó el sombrero y anduvo, algo mareado, hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Estaba tan aliviado de que lo hubiera puesto en Slytherin con Draco, que casi no se dio cuenta de que estaba sentado junto al rubio siendo saludado educadamente por los mayores, mientras todos alrededor no salían de su estupor.

Podía ver bien la Mesa Alta. En la punta, cerca de él, estaba el gigante, que lo miró y levantó los pulgares. Harry le sonrió. Y allí, en el centro de la Mesa Alta, en una gran silla de oro, estaba sentado Albus Dumbledore. Harry lo reconoció de inmediato, por el cromo de las ranas de chocolate. El cabello plateado de Dumbledore era lo único que brillaba tanto como los fantasmas. Harry también vio al profesor Quirrell, el nervioso joven del Caldero Chorreante. Estaba muy extravagante, con un gran turbante púrpura.

Y ya quedaban solamente tres alumnos para seleccionar. A Turpin, Lisa le tocó Ravenclaw, y después le llegó el turno a Ron. Tenía una palidez verdosa y Harry cruzó los dedos debajo de la mesa. Un segundo más tarde, el sombrero gritó: ¡GRYFFINDOR! Harry aplaudió con fuerza, junto con los demás, mientras que Ron se iba a sentar a Gryffindor.

\- ¿Enserio eres amigo de él? – pregunto Draco a Harry, mientras que Zabini, Blaise era seleccionado para Slytherin y se sentaba frente a Draco

La profesora McGonagall enrolló el pergamino y se llevó el Sombrero Seleccionador.

Harry miró su plato de oro vacío. Acababa de darse cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba. Los pasteles le parecían algo del pasado. Albus Dumbledore se había puesto de pie. Miraba con expresión radiante a los alumnos, con los brazos muy abiertos, como si nada pudiera gustarle más que verlos allí.

\- ¡Bienvenidos! —dijo—. ¡Bienvenidos a un año nuevo en Hogwarts! Antes de comenzar nuestro banquete, quiero deciros unas pocas palabras. Y aquí están, ¡Papanatas! ¡Llorones! ¡Baratijas! ¡Pellizco!... ¡Muchas gracias! - Se volvió a sentar. Todos aplaudieron y vitorearon. Harry no sabía si reír o no.

Harry se quedó con la boca abierta. Los platos que había frente a él de pronto estuvieron llenos de comida. Nunca había visto tantas cosas que le gustara comer sobre una mesa: carne asada, pollo asado, chuletas de cerdo y de ternera, salchichas, tocino y filetes, patatas cocidas, asadas y fritas, pudín, guisantes, zanahorias, salsa de carne, salsa de tomate y, por alguna extraña razón, bombones de menta.

Los Dursley nunca habían matado de hambre a Harry, pero tampoco le habían permitido comer todo lo que quería. Dudley siempre se servía lo que Harry deseaba, aunque no le gustara. Harry llenó su plato con un poco de todo, salvo los bombones de menta, y comenzó a comer. Todo estaba delicioso.

\- Y bien Harry, que se siente ser una serpiente – el mencionado levanto la mirada, sintiendo como todos los de primer año lo miraban, al igual que los mayores, pero estos lo hacían de forma más disimulada. Sintió la mano del rubio casi albino tomar su mano libre y apretarla suavemente dándole apoyo

\- Bien… supongo, quería estar con Draco pues es a quien más conozco aquí ehhh… Blaise ¿no?

\- Así es mi famoso compañero, Blaise Zabini para servir a nuestra ilustre celebridad – Blaise sonrió con todos sus dientes blancos, algo no propio de un Slytherin por la forma en como los mayores le miraban.

\- Blaise no lo molestes que luego Draco te muerde por mirar a Harry – Pansy miro con gracia mal disimulada al rubio pues este se veía a leguas irritado por la forma tan casual en la cual el moreno se relacionaba con _su_ Harry.

Harry, que comenzaba a sentirse reconfortado y somnoliento, miró otra vez hacia la Mesa Alta. El gigante Hagrid bebía copiosamente de su copa. La profesora McGonagall hablaba con el profesor Dumbledore. El profesor Quirrell, con su absurdo turbante, conversaba con un profesor de grasiento pelo negro, nariz ganchuda y piel cetrina.

Todo sucedió muy rápidamente. El profesor de nariz ganchuda miró por encima del turbante de Quirrell, directamente a los ojos de Harry... y un dolor agudo golpeó a Harry en la cicatriz de la frente.

\- ¡Ay! —Harry se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Draco

\- N-nada.

El dolor desapareció tan súbitamente como había aparecido. Era difícil olvidar la sensación que tuvo Harry cuando el profesor lo miró, una sensación que no le gustó en absoluto.

\- ¿Quién es el que está hablando con el profesor Quirrell? —preguntó a Draco.

\- Oh, ¿ya conocías a Quirrell, entonces? No es raro que parezca tan nervioso, ése es el profesor Snape, mi padrino, su materia es Pociones, es el mejor haciéndolas... Todo el mundo sabe que quiere el puesto de Quirrell. Severus sabe muchísimo sobre las Artes Oscuras, pero no le vayas a decir que te dije

Harry vigiló a Snape durante un rato, se le hacía conocido, pero no sabía de donde, por más que no le quitara los ojos de encima el profesor no volvió a mirarlo. Por último, también desaparecieron los postres, y el profesor Dumbledore se puso nuevamente de pie. Todo el salón permaneció en silencio.

\- Ejem... sólo unas pocas palabras más, ahora que todos hemos comido y bebido. Tengo unos pocos anuncios que haceros para el comienzo del año.

» Ha llegado un invitado de honor a Hogwarts, su nombre es Fredrik Sparda, estará de visita por un tiempo.

Ante las palabras de Dumbledore, los alumnos miraron extrañados, hasta que por la puerta lateral de la mesa de los profesores salía un joven adulto, con porte elegante, moviendo su lacio cabello negro con elegancia, se escuchó un suspiro por parte de las alumnas mayores, pero más nadie hizo algún comentario. Harry, como se podía esperar, aun no salía de su estupor total al encontrar a su papá ahí.

» Los de primer año debéis tener en cuenta que los bosques del área del castillo están prohibidos para todos los alumnos. Y unos pocos de nuestros antiguos alumnos también deberán recordarlo.

Los ojos relucientes de Dumbledore apuntaron en dirección a los gemelos Weasley.

\- El señor Filch, el celador, me ha pedido que os recuerde que no debéis hacer magia en los recreos ni en los pasillos.

» Las pruebas de quidditch tendrán lugar en la segunda semana del curso. Los que estén interesados en jugar para los equipos de sus casas, deben ponerse en contacto con la señora Hooch.

» Y, por último, quiero deciros que este año el pasillo del tercer piso, del lado derecho, está fuera de los límites permitidos para todos los que no deseen una muerte muy dolorosa. ¡Y ahora, antes de que vayamos a acostarnos, cantemos la canción del colegio! —exclamó Dumbledore. Harry notó que las sonrisas de los otros profesores se habían vuelto algo forzadas.

Dumbledore agitó su varita, como si tratara de atrapar una mosca, y una larga tira dorada apareció, se elevó sobre las mesas, se agitó como una serpiente y se transformó en palabras.

\- ¡Que cada uno elija su melodía favorita! —dijo Dumbledore—. ¡Y allá vamos!

Y todo el colegio vociferó:

 _Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts,_

 _enséñanos algo, por favor._

 _Aunque seamos viejos y calvos_

 _o jóvenes con rodillas sucias,_

 _nuestras mentes pueden ser llenadas_

 _con algunas materias interesantes._

 _Porque ahora están vacías y llenas de aire,_

 _pulgas muertas y un poco de pelusa._

 _Así que enséñanos cosas que valga la pena saber,_

 _haz que recordemos lo que olvidamos,_

 _hazlo lo mejor que puedas, nosotros haremos el resto,_

 _y aprenderemos hasta que nuestros cerebros se consuman._

Cada uno terminó la canción en tiempos diferentes. Al final, sólo los gemelos Weasley seguían cantando, con la melodía de una lenta marcha fúnebre. Dumbledore los dirigió hasta las últimas palabras, con su varita y, cuando terminaron, fue uno de los que aplaudió con más entusiasmo.

\- ¡Ah, la música! —dijo, enjugándose los ojos—. ¡Una magia más allá de todo lo que hacemos aquí! Y ahora, es hora de ir a la cama. ¡Salid al trote!

Los de primer año de Slytherin siguieron al prefecto a través de grupos bulliciosos, salieron del Gran Comedor y bajaron hasta las mazmorras. Las piernas de Harry otra vez parecían de plomo, pero sólo por el exceso de cansancio y comida. Estaba tan dormido que ni se sorprendió al ver que la gente de los retratos, a lo largo de los pasillos, susurraba y los señalaba al pasar; cuando Harry comenzaba a preguntarse cuánto tiempo más deberían seguir, se detuvieron súbitamente. Unos bastones flotaban en el aire, por encima de ellos, y cuando el prefecto se acercó comenzaron a caer contra él.

\- Peeves —susurró Damon (1) a los de primer año—. Es un duende, lo que en las películas llaman poltergeist. —Levantó la voz—: Peeves, aparece.

La respuesta fue un ruido fuerte y grosero, como si se desinflara un globo.

\- ¿Quieres que vaya a buscar al Barón Sanguinario?

Se produjo un chasquido y un hombrecito, con ojos oscuros y perversos y una boca ancha, apareció, flotando en el aire con las piernas cruzadas y empuñando los bastones.

\- ¡Ooooooh! —dijo, con un maligno cacareo—. ¡Los horribles novatos! ¡Qué

divertido!

De pronto se abalanzó sobre ellos. Todos se agacharon.

\- Vete, Peeves, o el Barón se enterará de esto. ¡Lo digo en serio! —gritó enfadado Damon

Peeves hizo sonar su lengua y desapareció, dejando caer los bastones sobre la cabeza de Crabbe. Lo oyeron alejarse con un zumbido, haciendo resonar las armaduras al pasar.

\- Tenéis que tener cuidado con Peeves —dijo Damon, mientras seguían avanzando—. El Barón Sanguinario es el único que puede controlarlo, ni siquiera nos escucha a los prefectos. Ya llegamos.

Al final del pasillo en las mazmorras se encontraba un muro de piedra, muro al cual Damon se acercó.

\- Astucia y Nobleza —dijo Damon, y el muro de piedra dejo a la vista un pasaje por el cual se podía entrar. Todos se amontonaron para pasar y se encontraron en la sala común de Slytherin; una habitación redonda y acogedora, llena de cómodos sillones.

Damon condujo a las niñas a través de una puerta, hacia sus dormitorios, y a los niños por otra puerta. Al final de un pasillo encontraron, por fin, sus camas, cinco camas con cuatro postes cada una y cortinas de terciopelo verde esmeralda y plata. Sus baúles ya estaban allí. Demasiado cansados para conversar, se pusieron sus pijamas y se metieron en la cama.

\- Una comida increíble, ¿no? —murmuró Draco a Harry, a través de las cortinas—

Harry estaba a punto de preguntar a Draco si le quedaba alguna tarta de melaza, pero se quedó dormido de inmediato. Tal vez Harry había comido demasiado, porque tuvo un sueño muy extraño. Tenía puesto el turbante del profesor Quirrell, que le hablaba y le decía que debía pasarse a Slytherin de inmediato, porque ése era su destino. Harry contestó al turbante que no quería estar en Slytherin y el turbante se

volvió cada vez más pesado. Harry intentó quitárselo, pero le apretaba dolorosamente, y entonces apareció Draco, que intento acercarse a él mientras

luchaba para quitarse el turbante. Luego Draco se convirtió en el profesor de nariz ganchuda, Snape, cuya risa se volvía cada vez más fuerte y fría... Se produjo un estallido de luz verde y Harry se despertó, temblando y empapado en sudor.

Se dio la vuelta y se volvió a dormir. Al día siguiente, cuando se despertó,

no recordaba nada de aquel sueño.

.

.

.

.

.

(1) mas que inventado el nombre xD sacado de la manga jaja

espero que les gustara el capitulo :)

gracias como siempre por sus reviews(?) no me acostumbro!

.

.

Respuestas (el numero romano al lado del nombre o la cosa esa es el cap donde dejaron el review, es mas ordenado XD)

susigabi (VII) hola, actualizo mañana XD gracias por tu apoyo

Percy Ross Vulturi Uchiha (VII) hola, lo "largo" de los capitulos es por el libro original, los cambios se vienen ahora y espero que estos cambios les gusten, el Draco v/s Ron me entretiene demasiado, seria imposible quitarlo xD. gracias por tu apoyo

Alexis (VIII) hola, comparto tu opinion con los weasley, o con casi todos xD los gemelos son mi bendita excepcion y Charlie y Bill, osea son un pan de dios 3 y en mis planes esta separar a Harry de los pelirrojos... o no? gracias por tu apoyo :)

Lucifenia del Sur (sale que el Prologo asi que hagamos caso :v) hola! primero que nada WAAT tu nombre, lo ame xD me recordo a Lucifer #sorrynotsorry xD segundo... gracias por tu apoyo y si, leer la saga de nuevo es pesado cuando la trama original no se lleva bien con los cambios. gracias por tu apoyo

Percy Ross Vulturi Uchiha (VIII) HEEEY tu de nuevo por estos lares Xd, puees espero que el extra te haya aclarado dudas... sino... SORRY no puedo decir nada sin dar spoilers xd ademas este capitulo vino con varias sorpresas, nuevamente gracias por tu apoyo (Sirius es y siempre sera el padrino de Harry Potter #meenreferencia)

sof77 (VIII) eeehhh... espero que este capitulo aclarara tu duda, gracias por tu apoyo, quiza no era una "carta" urgente... quiza era ver a un director de forma urgente xD

Luciana (VIII) es un poco raro comparar a los Weasley con los Malfoy, pero obviamente a Harry le convienen mas los Malfoy pues en esta historia, eran amigos en el pasado, gracias por tu apoyo

Naty Arisa (VIII) pues, no tenia la forma de como decirte que seria Slytherin pero... SORPRESA! xd gracias por tu apoyo

sof77 (Extra 1) primero que nada, tengo miedo, eres rapida (o rapido?) siempre que reviso mi correo tengo un review tuyo xd gracias por tu apoyo; segundo me dicen la genera dudas :V

CuquiLuna.3 (Extra 1) gracias por comentar y seguir mi historia, un beso para ti tambien (?) esto es raro xD

Y ese fue el ultimo, se me juntaron demasiados review para ser sano XD espero que no les moleste que conteste de esta forma, nuevamente gracias.

.

Una ultima cosa, no se si la señorita del grupo de Whatsapp lee esta historia aqui o en Wattpad pero dejare el mensaje en ambos lados de igual forma.

Es la primera vez que alguien directamente (por whatsapp xd) me dice que le gusta algo que escribo, no es lo mismo que comentar o enviar un review, porque decirlo donde hay gente que no lee tu trabajo es... es que de verdad le gusta, y ps me senti feliz... gracias :)


	12. Extra 2 - Reuniones al Amanecer

Hola a todos muy buenos dias tardes noches :) se supone que toca capitulo... pero debido a que crei necesario explicar como llego Fredrik a Hogwarts, ps hice otro extra. Espero que lo disfruten

.

.

.

Reuniones al Amanecer

Amanecía en Hogwarts y Albus Dumbledore ya estaba listo para ir a su oficina, hoy llegarían nuevamente los magos en formación y nuevos magos deseosos de aprender. Camino por el pasillo que conectaba su habitación con su oficina.

Al momento de entrar se lleva la sorpresa de que alguien se encuentra sentado en su silla frente al escritorio, sosteniendo con un brazo a Fawkes y en la otra sosteniendo el marco de una fotografía gastada que él conocía a la perfección.

\- Que preciosa era Ariana, ¿no? – la voz que hablaba se escuchaba nostálgica, hasta dolida – tenía un gran corazón a pesar de ser solo una niña, tenía un gran potencial mágico… pero ya no está. Solo están Aberforth y tú.

\- ¿¡Que haces aquí!? – eran pocas las veces que se podía ver a Albus Dumbledore exaltado y fuera de su zona de confort – te pregunte qué haces aquí Fredrik Sparda ¡lárgate de esta oficina y de Hogwarts!

Fredrik se levanta y lleva al Fénix hasta su pedestal, donde lo deja para voltear nuevamente hacia el anciano director, con una sonrisa socarrona.

\- Los años pasan Dumbledore, tú te haces viejo y yo… yo sigo igual, te vuelves un amargado que cree que todo está bajo su control, pero no, ya no más. Te advertí que no te acercaras a Gellert, que no sería bueno para tu familia ¿y en que resulto? ¡Ariana está muerta Albus! ¡Tu hermana! – por primera vez Fredrik siente los años pesarle encima y se apoya en el escritorio – pero terminaste enamorado de él… y él de ti, no te lo recrimino, para nada, pero tu hermana no tenía por qué morir por su ambición de poder. Se enamoraron de la locura del otro, de la ambición del otro… eres igual a Gellert, no te creas mejor.

Por un momento se quedan mirando fijamente, analizando a su rival, tanto de forma mágica como estratégica, ambos eran lideres innatos, a ambos la gente los seguía sin dudar… ¿la diferencia? Albus jamás podría derrotar a Fredrik de forma directa.

\- Como te funciona aquella varita Albus – Fredrik destensa el ambiente caminando hasta un sofá colocado estratégicamente en un rincón y se sienta con galantería natural - ¿se siente bien tener poder?

\- Es extraño tener algo que le perteneció a él… es lo único que nos sigue uniendo – Dumbledore, derrotado por la conversación se sienta tras su escritorio y apoya los brazos para sostener su cabeza en signo de rendición – no creas que soy un insensible, como tú lo dijiste… yo lo amaba y lo sigo amando como el primer día en que me di cuenta de mis sentimientos.

\- Por cierto, voy a quedarme aquí este año – vuelve a levantarse del sofá y estira sus brazos – Harry necesita alguien que le cuide y este con él.

\- No puedes quedarte Fredrik, bajo que excusa te quedas, que eso de "Harry necesita alguien que le cuide" no te la creo – Albus vuelve a levantar la cabeza orgullosamente, esta vez no se la dejaría fácil – soy el director, nada le va a pasar a ninguno de mis estudiantes

\- Oh claro y por eso James y Lily murieron cuando tu podías ayudarlos – sin vacilar el pelinegro atacó con lo más hiriente – eso de "por el bien mayor" es una maldita blasfemia ¡nunca te importaron! Ni siquiera el amor que Severus, tu espía, le tenía a Lily. Yo soy el guardián de Harry ahora, así que me voy a quedar, no me importa lo que digas, me lo debes Dumbledore.

Y con eso termino el intercambio de palabras entre ambos, vio el reloj en la pared y se dio cuenta que seguramente Harry ya había abordado el expreso para ir a Hogwarts, por tanto, solo le quedaba volver, traer las maletas, dejar las ordenes a los elfos y volver. Se dirige con calma hasta el escritorio y deja la foto de Ariana encima, mirando hacia Albus, para luego voltear y caminar hacia la salida.

\- Tampoco fuiste capaz de evitar que Tom se volviera lo que es ahora… era mi amigo y lo perdí por "el bien mayor" … espero poder salvar a Harry de ti.

Con aquello dicho cruzo la puerta y no volvió hasta entrada la tarde.

\- Por qué no admites que lo querías como si fuese tu hijo Fredrik, nadie te lo iba a cuestionar.

Aquellas palabras que Albus Dumbledore creyó que se las llevo el viento fueron oídas por el pelinegro, que cambio su expresión tranquila a una de dolor, reponiéndose casi al instante. Por su mente solo un pensamiento paso _ya nada puedo hacer para salvarlo de la perdición en la que el mismo se envolvió._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Espero que les gustara (y les dejara mas dudas muahahahaha)_

Mañana habrá capitulo no se preocupen, solo queria aclarar dudas

Respuestas:

cuqui (ff no me dejo poner tu nombre) (IX) : gracias por tu apoyo, vas muy bien encaminada con tus suposiciones, pero no puedo decirte en que si vas bien y en que no XD espero que te guste esta actualizacion

Lucifenia del Sur (Prologo (WTF)) : gracias por tu apoyo Luci(fer) no podia dejar la cancion de Hogwarts fuera de esta historia, la re amo, sobre todo el como la cantan los gemelos Weasley 3 Espero que te guste esta actualizacion

Percy Ross Vulturi Uchiha (Extra 1) : wooow hombre, adoro tus reviews tan largo, mas para leer :). gracias por tu apoyo. **1ro** , su apellido ees por un misterio que aun no puedo revelar (misterio zukulemtho 7u7) **2.** en esta actualizacion podras ver a que va el misterio con la edad de Fredrik, puede que te hayas caido de espalda #nomearrepientodenada, es un gran shock el giro que le di a Fredrik, poco a poco se desvelan los secretos. **3ro,** sus estudios y titulos tambien revelaran ciertos secretos que hay que revelar a lo largo de la historia **4.** quiza Fredrik tenga una varita de sauco pero distinta.. quien sabe? yo no lo se.. lo sabes tu?. Espero que haya podido aclararte tus dudas y si tienes mas... sorry :)

Percy Ross Vulturi Uchiha (IX) : omg tu de nuevo! xd gracias por tu apoyo, a Blaise y Theo los shippeo con unos gryffindor que no se me escaparan para nada xD. Severus tendra sentimientos encontrados, es el hijo de su amada con el hombre que odiaba, y para peor el pendejo salio igual a su padre, yo no podria verlo todos los dias sin pensar en como odiaba a su padre. Tengo historias y one-shot en el tintero, aun no me decido a subir mas

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, amo leerlos y amo responderlos, Percy deja las teorias conspirativas que a veces achuntas y tengo que cambiar la trama para que sea un misterio XDDD

Muchas gracias :)


	13. X - El profesor de Pociones

Hola a todos, lamento no haber actualizado ayer, no alcance a terminar las ediciones (vivir con tu mejor amiga demanda tiempo para ella xD)

gracias por su apoyo

sin mas.. el capitulo

.

.

.

\- Allí, mira.

\- ¿Dónde?

\- Al lado de Malfoy.

\- ¿El de gafas?

\- ¿Has visto su cara?

\- ¿Has visto su cicatriz?

Los murmullos siguieron a Harry desde el momento en que, al día siguiente, salió del dormitorio. Los alumnos que esperaban fuera de las aulas se ponían de puntillas para mirarlo, o se daban la vuelta en los pasillos, observándolo con atención. Harry deseaba que no lo hicieran, porque intentaba concentrarse para encontrar el camino de su clase, por suerte Draco estaba con él y lo guiaba por entre los pasillos hasta la clase que se daba ahí mismo en las mazmorras.

En Hogwarts había 142 escaleras, algunas amplias y despejadas, otras estrechas y destartaladas. Algunas llevaban a un lugar diferente los viernes. Otras tenían un escalón que desaparecía a mitad de camino y había que recordarlo para saltar. Después, había puertas que no se abrían, a menos que uno lo pidiera con amabilidad o les hiciera cosquillas en el lugar exacto, y puertas que, en realidad, no eran sino sólidas paredes que fingían ser puertas. También era muy difícil recordar dónde estaba todo, ya que parecía que las cosas cambiaban de lugar continuamente. Las personas de los retratos seguían visitándose unos a otros, y Harry estaba seguro de que las armaduras podían andar.

Los fantasmas tampoco ayudaban. Siempre era una desagradable sorpresa que alguno se deslizara súbitamente a través de la puerta que se intentaba abrir. Peeves el Duende se encargaba de poner puertas cerradas y escaleras con trampas en el camino de los que llegaban tarde a clase. También les tiraba papeleras a la cabeza, corría las alfombras debajo de los pies del que pasaba, les tiraba tizas o, invisible, se deslizaba por detrás, cogía la nariz de alguno y gritaba: ¡TENGO TU NARIZ!

Y después, cuando por fin habían encontrado las aulas, estaban las clases. Había mucho más que magia, como Harry descubrió muy pronto, mucho más que agitar la varita y decir unas palabras graciosas. Tenían que estudiar los cielos nocturnos con sus telescopios, cada miércoles a medianoche, y aprender los nombres de las diferentes estrellas y los movimientos de los planetas. Tres veces por semana iban a los invernaderos de detrás del castillo a estudiar Herbología, con una bruja pequeña y regordeta llamada profesora Sprout, y aprendían a cuidar de todas las plantas extrañas y hongos y a descubrir para qué debían utilizarlas.

Pero la asignatura más aburrida era Historia de la Magia, la única clase dictada por un fantasma. El profesor Binns ya era muy viejo cuando se quedó dormido frente a la chimenea del cuarto de profesores y se levantó a la mañana siguiente para dar clase, dejando atrás su cuerpo. Binns hablaba monótonamente, mientras escribía nombres y fechas, y hacia que Elmerico el Malvado y Ulrico el Chiflado se confundieran. El profesor Flitwick, el de la clase de Encantamientos, era un brujo diminuto que tenía que subirse a unos cuantos libros para ver por encima de su escritorio. Al comenzar la primera clase, sacó la lista y, cuando llegó al nombre de Harry, dio un chillido de excitación y desapareció de la vista.

La profesora McGonagall era siempre diferente. Harry había tenido razón al pensar que no era una profesora con quien se pudiera tener problemas. Estricta e inteligente, les habló en el primer momento en que se sentaron, el día de su primera clase.

\- Transformaciones es una de las magias más complejas y peligrosas que aprenderéis en Hogwarts —dijo—. Cualquiera que pierda el tiempo en mi clase tendrá que irse y no podrá volver. Ya estáis prevenidos.

Entonces transformó un escritorio en un cerdo y luego le devolvió su forma original. Todos estaban muy impresionados y no aguantaban las ganas de empezar, pero muy pronto se dieron cuenta de que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que pudieran transformar muebles en animales. Después de hacer una cantidad de complicadas anotaciones, les dio a cada uno una cerilla para que intentaran convertirla en una aguja. Al final de la clase, sólo Hermione Granger había hecho algún cambio en la cerilla. La profesora McGonagall mostró a todos cómo se había vuelto plateada y puntiaguda, y dedicó a la niña una excepcional sonrisa.

La clase que todos esperaban era Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero las lecciones de Quirrell resultaron ser casi una broma. Su aula tenía un fuerte olor a ajo, y todos decían que era para protegerse de un vampiro que había conocido en Rumania y del que tenía miedo de que volviera a buscarlo. Su turbante, les dijo, era un regalo de un príncipe africano como agradecimiento por haberlo liberado de un molesto zombi, pero ninguno creía demasiado en su historia. Por un lado, porque cuando Seamus Finnigan se mostró deseoso de saber cómo había derrotado al zombi, el profesor Quirrell se ruborizó y comenzó a hablar del tiempo, y por el otro, porque habían notado que el curioso olor salía del turbante, y los gemelos Weasley insistían en que estaba lleno de ajo, para proteger a Quirrell cuando el vampiro apareciera.

Harry se sintió muy aliviado al descubrir que no estaba mucho más atrasado que los demás. Muchos procedían de familias muggle y, como él, no tenían ni idea de que eran brujas y magos. Había tantas cosas por aprender que ni siquiera un chico como Ron tenía mucha ventaja.

El viernes fue un día importante para Harry y Draco. Por fin encontraron el camino hacia el Gran Comedor a la hora del desayuno, sin perderse ni una vez. Mientras se sentaban a tomar el desayuno Harry recordó que debía visitar a su padre, pues en todos esos días que había estado no le había visto ni la nariz. Le preguntaría a Draco si sabe en donde puede encontrar a su padre

\- ¿Qué tenemos hoy? —preguntó Harry a Draco, mientras echaba azúcar en sus cereales – por cierto – Harry bajo su tono de voz para que solo Draco lo escuchara - ¿sabes dónde duerme mi padre? Me siento mal de no haberlo ido a ver

\- Pociones Dobles con los de Gryffindor —respondió Draco—. Es verdad, el señor Fredrik está en una habitación de invitador en las mazmorras, muy cerca de la sala común, más tarde deberíamos ir a verlo

\- Mas tarde… oh gracias Draco – de forma casual Harry abraza a Draco, dejando a este en shock por el lapso en que dura su abrazo.

Justo en aquel momento llegó el correo. Harry ya se había acostumbrado, pero la primera mañana se impresionó un poco cuando unas cien lechuzas entraron súbitamente en el Gran Comedor durante el desayuno, volando sobre las mesas hasta encontrar a sus dueños, para dejarles caer encima cartas y paquetes.

Hedwig no le había llevado nada hasta aquel día. Algunas veces volaba para mordisquearle una oreja y conseguir una tostada, antes de volver a dormir en la lechucería, con las otras lechuzas del colegio. Sin embargo, aquella mañana pasó volando entre la mermelada y la azucarera y dejó caer un sobre en el plato de Harry Este lo abrió de inmediato.

 _Querido Hijo,_

 _Sé que tienes las tardes del viernes libre, así que ¿te gustaría_

 _venir a tomar una taza de té conmigo, a eso de las tres? Quiero que_

 _me cuentes todo lo de tu primera semana. Envíame la respuesta con_

 _Hedwig._

 _Fredrik_

 _Pd: no estoy molesto porque no hayas venido_

Harry cogió prestada la pluma de Draco y contestó: «Hola papá, lamento no haber ido a verte, no pensé que vendrías hasta Hogwarts ¡me sorprendiste mucho! Nos vemos más tarde», en la parte de atrás de la nota, y la envió con Hedwig. Fue una suerte que Fredrik hubiera invitado a Harry a tomar el té, porque la clase de Pociones resultó ser la peor cosa que le había ocurrido allí, hasta entonces.

Al comenzar el banquete de la primera noche, Harry había pensado que no le caía bien al profesor Snape. Pero al final de la primera clase de Pociones supo que no se había equivocado. No era sólo que a Snape no le gustara Harry: lo detestaba.

Las clases de Pociones se daban abajo, en un calabozo. Hacía mucho más frío allí que arriba, en la parte principal del castillo, y habría sido igualmente tétrico sin todos aquellos animales conservados, flotando en frascos de vidrio, por todas las paredes. Snape, como Flitwick, comenzó la clase pasando lista y, como Flitwick, se detuvo ante el nombre de Harry

\- Ah, sí —murmuró—. Harry Potter. Nuestra nueva... celebridad.

Draco frunció la frente ante la forma que tenía su padrino para referirse a Harry. Snape terminó de pasar lista y miró a la clase. Sus ojos eran tan negros como la noche, pero no tenían nada de su calidez. Eran fríos y vacíos y hacían pensar en túneles oscuros.

\- Vosotros estáis aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de hacer pociones —comenzó. Hablaba casi en un susurro, pero se le entendía todo. Como la profesora McGonagall, Snape tenía el don de mantener a la clase en silencio, sin ningún esfuerzo—. Aquí habrá muy poco de estúpidos movimientos de varita y muchos de vosotros dudaréis que esto sea magia. No espero que lleguéis a entender la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, con sus vapores relucientes, el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas, hechizando la mente, engañando los sentidos... Puedo enseñaros cómo embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, hasta detener la muerte... sí sois algo más que los alcornoques a los que habitualmente tengo que enseñar.

Más silencio siguió a aquel pequeño discurso. Harry y Draco intercambiaron miradas. Hermione Granger estaba sentada en el borde de la silla, y parecía desesperada por empezar a demostrar que ella no era un alcornoque.

\- ¡Potter! —dijo de pronto Snape con una leve sonrisa casi imperceptible—. ¿Qué obtendré si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?

¿Raíz en polvo de qué a una infusión de qué? Harry miró de reojo a Draco, quien tenía la cabeza gacha y estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas. La mano de Hermione se agitaba en el aire.

\- No lo sé, señor —contestó Harry.

Los labios de Snape se curvaron en un gesto burlón.

\- Bah, bah... es evidente que la fama no lo es todo.

No hizo caso de la mano de Hermione.

\- Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo, Potter. ¿Dónde buscarías si te digo que me encuentres un bezoar?

Hermione agitaba la mano tan alta en el aire que no necesitaba levantarse del asiento para que la vieran, pero Harry no tenía la menor idea de lo que era un bezoar. Trató de no mirar a Draco, que había levantado la cabeza para voltear en su asiento y fulminar con la mirada a los otros Slytherin y Gryffindor que se reían por lo bajo de Harry-

\- No lo sé, señor.

\- Parece que no has abierto ni un libro antes de venir. ¿No es así, Potter? - Harry se obligó a seguir mirando directamente aquellos ojos fríos. Sí había mirado sus libros en casa, pero ¿cómo esperaba Snape que se acordara de todo lo que había en Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos?

Snape seguía haciendo caso omiso de la mano temblorosa de Hermione.

\- ¿Cuál es la diferencia, Potter; entre acónito y luparia?

Ante eso, Hermione se puso de pie, con el brazo extendido hacia el techo de la mazmorra.

\- No lo sé —dijo Harry con calma—. Pero creo que Hermione lo sabe. ¿Por qué no se lo pregunta a ella?

Unos pocos rieron. Harry captó la mirada de Blaise, que le guiñó un ojo. Snape, sin embargo, no estaba complacido.

\- Siéntate —gritó a Hermione—. Para tu información, Potter; asfódelo y ajenjo producen una poción para dormir tan poderosa que es conocida como Filtro de Muertos en Vida. Un bezoar es una piedra sacada del estómago de una cabra y sirve para salvarte de la mayor parte de los venenos. En lo que se refiere a acónito y luparia, es la misma planta. Bueno, ¿por qué no lo estáis apuntando todo?

Se produjo un súbito movimiento de plumas y pergaminos. Por encima del ruido, Snape dijo:

\- Y se le restará un punto a la casa Slytherin por tu descaro, Potter. Y diez puntos a Gryffindor por reírse.

Las cosas no mejoraron para los Gryffindors ni para Harry, a medida que continuaba la clase de Pociones. Snape los puso en parejas, para que mezclaran una poción sencilla para curar forúnculos. Se paseó con su larga capa negra, observando cómo pesaban ortiga seca y aplastaban colmillos de serpiente, criticando a todo el mundo salvo a Draco, que parecía gustarle. En el preciso momento en que les estaba diciendo a todos que miraran la perfección con que Draco había cocinado a fuego lento los pedazos de cuernos, multitud de nubes de un ácido humo verde y un fuerte silbido llenaron la mazmorra. De alguna forma, Neville se las había ingeniado para convertir el caldero de Seamus en un engrudo hirviente que se derramaba sobre el suelo, quemando y haciendo agujeros en los zapatos de los alumnos. En segundos, toda la clase estaba subida a sus taburetes, mientras que Neville, que se había empapado en la poción al volcarse sobre él el caldero, gemía de dolor; por sus brazos y piernas aparecían pústulas rojas.

\- ¡Chico idiota! —dijo Snape con enfado, haciendo desaparecer la poción con un movimiento de su varita—. Supongo que añadiste las púas de erizo antes de sacar el caldero del fuego, ¿no?

Neville lloriqueaba, mientras las pústulas comenzaban a aparecer en su nariz.

\- Llévelo a la enfermería —ordenó Snape a Seamus. Luego se acercó a Harry y Draco, que habían estado trabajando al otro lado del pasillo frente a la mesa de Neville. —Tu, Harry Potter. ¿Por qué no le dijiste que no pusiera las púas? Pensaste que si se equivocaba quedarías bien, ¿no es cierto? Éste es otro punto que pierdes para Slytherin.

Aquello era tan injusto que Harry abrió la boca para discutir, pero Draco le tomo la mano bajo la mesa para que no protestara.

\- No lo provoques —murmuró—. Lamento lo de mi padrino, hablare con el después, está siendo muy injusto contigo.

Una hora más tarde, cuando caminaban por los pasillos de las mazmorras, la mente de Harry era un torbellino y su ánimo estaba por los suelos. Había perdido dos puntos para Slytherin en su primera semana... ¿Por qué Snape lo odiaba tanto?

\- Anímate —dijo Draco—. Al menos iremos a ver a tu padre, seguro te extraña mucho.

Encontraron la habitación de Fredrik cinco minutos antes de las tres. Cuando Harry llamó a la puerta, oyeron como algo de vidrio o cristal caía al suelo y varias maldiciones por lo bajo. Luego se oyó la voz de Fredrik, diciendo:

\- ¡Ya van!

El estilizado rostro de Fredrik apareció al abrirse la puerta.

\- Entrad —dijo.

Los dejó entrar, mientras que con un movimiento de varita limpiaba el desastre que había causado al caerse el frasco donde embotellaba una poción. A simple vista había una sola estancia que hacía de sala y recibidor, y tres puertas en distintos puntos. Del techo colgaba un candelabro de cristal, un caldero estaba por hervir en el fuego y en un rincón había sillones de terciopelo verde enebro.

\- Oh Harry pequeño —dijo Fredrik una vez cerró la puerta y abrazo a su hijo con efusividad típica de mamá gallina – cómo es posible que te olvides de tu padre en una semana.

\- Draco me ayudo a venir —dijo Harry cambiando el tema, sumamente avergonzado de no haber pasado a saludar a su padre con anterioridad.

\- Hola Draco —dijo Fredrik y le tendió la mano a lo que Draco correspondió el gesto, exudando modales y etiqueta por los poros—. Tu padre me dijo que te enviara sus saludos y tu madre te envió un abrazo muy apretado que sufrí yo en tu ausencia. – de la nada una tetera llego volando con una bandeja que traía pasteles de gran variedad – ¿té?

El pastel estaba exactamente igual al que hacia Lulú, así que Harry creyó que la elfina los había hecho y los había traído, intento buscarla con la mirada, pero no la encontró, solo estaba Kuro leyendo la correspondencia de Fredrik, mientras Harry viajaba por su mente Draco le contaba a Fredrik todo lo referente a sus primeras clases.

\- Estoy feliz de que estés en Slytherin bichito, harás grandes amigos ahí, como en cualquier casa, posiblemente tu papa James están maldiciendo al sombrero seleccionador en este momento, el daba por hecho que serias un León, pero ya ves.

Harry le contó a Fredrik lo de la clase de Snape. Fredrik, como Draco, le dijo a Harry que no se preocupara, que a Snape no le gustaba ninguno de sus alumnos, que ni a el mismo lo quería a veces.

\- Pero realmente parece que me odie.

\- ¡Tonterías! —dijo Fredrik—. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? … o espera, ya sé por qué, ¡eres la copia de James! Aunque tienes los preciosos ojos de Lily – se tomó un minuto para añorar a sus amigos y siguió – Severus es exigente contigo solo por tu parecido a tu padre, quizá solo tienes que demostrarle que no eres él, sino, Harry, solo Harry.

Sin embargo, Harry no podía dejar de pensar en que Snape estaba siendo injusto con él, no importaba si había tenido algún problema con su papá él no tenía la culpa. Así que decidió que debía hablar con Severus Snape

\- ¿Y cómo va todo en Slytherin? —preguntó Fredrik a Draco—. Me gusta su casa común, no como la de Raven, pero tiene lo suyo.

Harry se preguntó si Fredrik no estaba cambiando de tema a propósito. Mientras Draco le hablaba a su papá de la sala común de Slytherin y de que Harry estaba haciendo migas con los Weasley, Harry miró el recorte del periódico que estaba sobre la mesa. Era de El Profeta.

 _RECIENTE ASALTO EN GRINGOTTS_

 _Continúan las investigaciones del asalto que tuvo lugar en Gringotts el 31 de julio. Se cree que se debe al trabajo de oscuros magos y brujas desconocidos._

 _Los gnomos de Gringotts insisten en que no se han llevado nada. La cámara que se registró había sido vaciada aquel mismo día._

 _«Pero no vamos a decirles qué había allí, así que mantengan las narices fuera de esto, si saben lo que les conviene», declaró esta tarde un gnomo portavoz de Gringotts._

Harry recordó que Ron le había contado en el tren que alguien había tratado de robar en Gringotts, pero su amigo no había mencionado la fecha.

\- ¡Papá! —dijo Harry—. ¡Ese robo en Gringotts sucedió el día de mi cumpleaños! ¡Pudo haber sucedido mientras pasábamos por ahí!

Aquella vez no tuvo dudas: Fredrik decididamente evitó su mirada. Harry volvió a leer la nota. «La cámara que se registró había sido vaciada aquel mismo día.»

\- Hijo, antes de que te vayas – Fredrik detuvo a los chicos antes de que salieran – yo no tengo ningún prejuicio con la sangre de un mago ni a quienes son leales, pero te voy a pedir que sepas escoger bien a tus amigos, nadie puede saber que soy tu padre o estaríamos en graves problemas, son pocas las personas que lo saben – Fredrik miro a Draco y este asintió con la cabeza – los Malfoy, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James y Lily son los únicos que sabían que yo tomaría tu paternidad si ellos llegaban a morir.

Mientras Harry y Draco caminaban hacia el gran comedor para cenar, Harry pensaba que ninguna de las clases le había hecho reflexionar tanto como aquella merienda con su papá. ¿Fredrik tendría algo que ver con el asalto a Gringotts? ¿Dónde podía estar?

.

.

.

Espero que les guste el capitulo, una ves mas gracias por su apoyo y reviews xD a varios el extra 2 les dejo dudas, los invito a enviarme todas sus dudas y prometo responderlas en el proximo capitulo el dia domingo.

 **Respuestas:**

sof77 : pues como ya dije, enviame tus dudas que las respondere todas dentro de lo posible sin dar spoiler :) gracias por tu apoyo


	14. XI - El duelo a Medianoche

Hola a todos muy buen dia, debo decir la verdad... estoy de anoche editando el capitulo porq me atrase... PERO LO CONSEGUI! eso :) gracias por su apoyo incondicional y sus hermosos reviews que me hacen reir

Sin mas... el capitulo!

.

.

.

Harry nunca había creído que pudiera existir una persona al que detestara más que a Dudley, pero eso era antes de haber conocido a Pansy Parkinson y su enamoramiento con Draco. Sin embargo, los chicos y chicas de Slytherin sólo compartían en la sala común o en clases, así que no tenía que encontrarse mucho con ella. O, al menos, así era hasta que apareció una noticia en la sala común de Slytherin; que los hizo protestar a todos. Las lecciones de vuelo comenzarían el jueves... y Gryffindor y Slytherin aprenderían juntos.

\- Perfecto —dijo en tono sombrío Harry—. Justo lo que siempre he deseado. Hacer el ridículo sobre una escoba delante de todos.

Deseaba aprender a volar más que ninguna otra cosa.

\- No sabes aún si vas a hacer un papelón —dijo razonablemente Draco—. De todas formas, hay muchos que tampoco saben volar en escoba, además tu papá era Buscador de Gryffindor, y mi papá a regañadientes admite que era bastante bueno.

La verdad es que Draco le hablaba mucho sobre volar, contaba largas historias, que siempre acababan con él escapando de helicópteros pilotados por muggles, incluso el día que había ido a Phoenix había hablado de Quidditch.

Goyle no había tenido una escoba en toda su vida, porque su madre no se lo permitía. Harry pensó que ella había actuado correctamente, dado que Goyle se las ingeniaba para tener un número extraordinario de accidentes, incluso con los dos pies en tierra.

Había visto a Hermione Granger casi tan nerviosa como Neville, el chico del sapo, con el tema del vuelo. Eso era algo que no se podía aprender de memoria en los libros, aunque lo había intentado. En el desayuno del jueves, aburrió a todos con estúpidas notas sobre el vuelo que había encontrado en un libro de la biblioteca, llamado Quidditch a través de los tiempos. Neville estaba pendiente de cada palabra, desesperado por encontrar algo que lo ayudara más tarde con su escoba, pero todos los demás que se encontraban alrededor de Hermione se alegraron mucho cuando se vio interrumpida por la llegada del correo.

Harry había recibido una reprimenda por parte de Draco al seguir en contacto con los Gryffindor, el rubio no confiaba en los leones, sobre todo en Ron. Esa mañana la lechuza de Draco había llegado desde su casa con varios paquetes golosinas, que el muchacho repartía según para quien iba dirigidas: Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, Blaise, Theo, Harry y Draco, por parte de la madre del rubio, todos con una nota que expresaba su alegría de que todos estuvieran juntos en la misma casa.

Por lo que pudo observar Harry desde la mesa de las serpientes un lechuzón entregó a Neville un paquetito. Harry se levantó, se excusó de sus compañeros de casa y fue donde los leones para ver que le habían traído a Neville, este abrió excitado el paquete y les enseñó una bola de cristal, del tamaño de una gran canica, que parecía llena de humo blanco.

\- ¡Es una Recordadora! —explicó—. La abuela sabe que olvido cosas y esto te dice si hay algo que te has olvidado de hacer. Mirad, uno la sujeta así, con fuerza, y si se vuelve roja... oh... —se puso pálido, porque la Recordadora súbitamente se tiñó de un brillo escarlata—... es que has olvidado algo...

Neville estaba tratando de recordar qué era lo que había olvidado, cuando Draco paso por la mesa de Gryffindor siguiendo a Harry; tomó la Recordadora de las manos de Neville.

Seamus, Dean y Ron saltaron de sus asientos. Harry intento detener a Ron, que desde que vio a Draco en el tren deseaba tener un motivo para pelearse con él, pero la profesora McGonagall, que detectaba problemas más rápido que ningún otro profesor del colegio, ya estaba allí.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Malfoy me ha quitado mi Recordadora, profesora.

Con aire ceñudo, Malfoy dejó rápidamente la Recordadora sobre la mesa.

\- Sólo la miraba —dijo, y se alejó, seguido por Crabbe y Goyle. Harry lo siguió con la mirada, se disculpó con los Gryffindor y salió tras Draco.

Aquella tarde, a las tres y media, Harry, Draco y los otros Slytherin subieron corriendo los escalones delanteros, hacia el parque, para asistir a su primera clase de vuelo. Era un día claro y ventoso. La hierba se agitaba bajo sus pies mientras marchaban por el terreno inclinado en dirección a un prado que estaba al otro lado del bosque prohibido, cuyos árboles se agitaban tenebrosamente en la distancia. Los Gryffindors ya estaban allí, y también las veinte escobas, cuidadosamente alineadas en el suelo.

Entonces llegó la profesora, la señora Hooch. Era baja, de pelo canoso y ojos amarillos como los de un halcón.

\- Bueno ¿qué estáis esperando? —bramó—. Cada uno al lado de una escoba. Vamos, rápido.

Harry miró su escoba. Era vieja y algunas de las ramitas de paja sobresalían formando ángulos extraños.

\- Extended la mano derecha sobre la escoba —les indicó la señora Hooch— y decid «arriba».

\- ¡ARRIBA! —gritaron todos.

La escoba de Harry saltó de inmediato en sus manos, pero fue uno de los pocos que lo consiguió. La de Hermione Granger no hizo más que rodar por el suelo y la de Neville no se movió en absoluto. «A lo mejor las escobas saben, como los caballos, cuándo tienes miedo», pensó Harry, y había un temblor en la voz de Neville que indicaba, demasiado claramente, que deseaba mantener sus pies en la tierra. Luego, la señora Hooch les enseñó cómo montarse en la escoba, sin deslizarse hasta la punta, y recorrió la fila, corrigiéndoles la forma de sujetarla.

\- Ahora, cuando haga sonar mi silbato, dais una fuerte patada —dijo la señora Hooch—. Mantened las escobas firmes, elevaos un metro o dos y luego bajad inclinándoos suavemente. Preparados... tres... dos...

Pero Neville, nervioso y temeroso de quedarse en tierra, dio la patada antes de que sonara el silbato.

\- ¡Vuelve, muchacho! —gritó, pero Neville subía en línea recta, como el corcho de una botella... Cuatro metros... seis metros... Harry le vio la cara pálida y asustada, mirando hacia el terreno que se alejaba, lo vio jadear; deslizarse hacia un lado de la escoba y...

BUM... Un ruido horrible y Neville quedó tirado en la hierba. Su escoba seguía subiendo, cada vez más alto, hasta que comenzó a torcer hacia el bosque prohibido y desapareció de la vista.

La señora Hooch se inclinó sobre Neville, con el rostro tan blanco como el del chico.

\- La muñeca fracturada —la oyó murmurar Harry—. Vamos, muchacho... Está bien... A levantarse.

Se volvió hacia el resto de la clase.

\- No debéis moveros mientras llevo a este chico a la enfermería. Dejad las escobas donde están o estaréis fuera de Hogwarts más rápido de lo que tardéis en decir quidditch. Vamos, hijo.

Neville, con la cara surcada de lágrimas y agarrándose la muñeca, cojeaba al lado de la señora Hooch, que lo sostenía.

Casi antes de que pudieran marcharse, Millicent ya se estaba riendo a carcajadas.

\- ¿Habéis visto la cara de ese gran zoquete?

Los otros Slytherins le hicieron coro, pero no todos, pues Harry no reía y Draco junto a su círculo, por respeto a Harry no reían

\- ¡Cierra la boca, Bulstrode! —dijo Parvati Patil en tono cortante.

\- Oh, ¿estás enamorada de Longbottom? —dijo una chica de Slytherin de rostro duro. Nunca pensé que te podían gustar los gorditos llorones, Parvati.

\- ¡Mira! —dijo Malfoy, agachándose y recogiendo algo de la hierba—. Es esa cosa que le mandó la abuela a Longbottom.

La Recordadora brillaba al sol cuando la cogió.

\- Dámelo Draco —dijo Harry con calma. Todos dejaron de hablar para observarlos.

El rubio sonrió y cuando estaba a punto de entregársela otro Slytherin se la quita.

\- Creo que voy a dejarla en algún sitio para que Longbottom la busque... ¿Qué os parece... en la copa de un árbol?

\- ¡Tráela aquí! —rugió Harry, pero el chico había subido a su escoba y se alejaba. Desde las ramas más altas de un roble lo llamó:

\- ¡Ven a buscarla, Potter!

Harry cogió su escoba.

\- ¡No! —gritó Draco—. No vayas Harry, déjame ir a mí.

Harry no le hizo caso. Le ardían las orejas. Se montó en su escoba, pegó una fuerte patada y subió. El aire agitaba su pelo y su túnica, silbando tras él y, en un relámpago de feroz alegría, se dio cuenta de que había descubierto algo que podía hacer sin que se lo enseñaran. Era fácil, era maravilloso. Empujó su escoba un poquito más, para volar más alto, y oyó los gritos y gemidos de las chicas que lo miraban desde abajo, y una maldición exclamada por lo bajo de Draco.

Dirigió su escoba para enfrentarse al chico en el aire. Éste lo miró asombrado.

\- ¡Déjala —gritó Harry— o te bajaré de esa escoba!

\- Ah, ¿sí? —dijo tratando de burlarse, pero con tono preocupado.

Harry sabía, de alguna manera, lo que tenía que hacer. Se inclinó hacia delante, cogió la escoba con las dos manos y se lanzó sobre el chico como una jabalina. El chico pudo apartarse justo a tiempo, Harry dio la vuelta y mantuvo firme la escoba. Abajo, algunos aplaudían.

\- Aquí no está nadie para salvarte, Jones (1) —exclamó Harry

Parecía que Eric Jones también lo había pensado.

\- ¡Atrápala si puedes, entonces! —gritó. Giró la bola de cristal hacia arriba y bajó a tierra con su escoba.

Harry vio, como si fuera a cámara lenta, que la bola se elevaba en el aire y luego comenzaba a caer. Se inclinó hacia delante y apuntó el mango de la escoba hacia abajo. Al momento siguiente, estaba ganando velocidad en la caída, persiguiendo a la bola, con el viento silbando en sus orejas mezclándose con los gritos de los que miraban. Extendió la mano y, a unos metros del suelo, la atrapó, justo a tiempo para enderezar su escoba y descender suavemente sobre la hierba, con la Recordadora a salvo.

\- ¡HARRY POTTER!

Su corazón latió más rápido que nunca. El profesor Severus Snape caminaba rápidamente hacia ellos. Se puso de pie, temblando.

\- Nunca... en todos mis años en Hogwarts...

El profesor Snape estaba casi mudo de la impresión, y sus ojos centelleaban de furia.

\- ¿Cómo te has atrevido...? Has podido romperte el cuello...

\- No fue culpa de él, profesora...

\- Silencio, Crabbe.

\- Pero Jones...

\- Ya es suficiente, Malfoy. Harry Potter, ven conmigo.

En aquel momento, Harry pudo ver el aire triunfal de Jones, Bulstrode y los demás Slytherin que no le querían, mientras andaba inseguro tras el profesor Snape, de vuelta al castillo. Lo iban a expulsar; lo sabía. Quería decir algo para defenderse, pero no podía controlar su voz. El profesor Snape andaba muy rápido, sin siquiera mirarlo. Tenía que correr para alcanzarlo. Esta vez sí que lo había hecho. No había durado ni dos semanas. En diez minutos estaría haciendo su maleta. ¿Qué diría su papá cuando lo viera con la maleta lista para volver a Phoenix?

Subieron por los peldaños delanteros y después por la escalera de mármol. Snape iba murmurando por lo bajo palabras inentendibles. Abría puertas y andaba por los pasillos, con Harry corriendo tristemente tras él. Tal vez lo llevaba ante Dumbledore.

Snape se detuvo ante un aula. Abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza.

\- Discúlpeme, profesor Flitwick. ¿Puedo llevarme a Flint un momento?

«¿Flint? —pensó Harry aterrado—. ¿Sería el encargado de aplicar los castigos físicos?»

Pero Flint era sólo un muchacho corpulento de quinto año, que salió de la clase de Flitwick con aire confundido.

\- Seguidme los dos —dijo Snape. Avanzaron por el pasillo, Flint mirando a Harry con curiosidad.

\- Aquí.

El profesor Snape señaló un aula en la que sólo estaba Peeves, ocupado en escribir groserías en la pizarra.

\- ¡Fuera, Peeves! —dijo con ira Snape.

Peeves tiró la tiza en un cubo y se marchó maldiciendo. Snape cerró la puerta y se volvió para encararse con los muchachos.

\- Potter, éste es Marcus Flint. Flint, te he encontrado un buscador.

La expresión de intriga de Flint se convirtió en deleite y malicia.

\- ¿Está seguro, profesor?

\- Totalmente —dijo Snape—. ¿Es que acaso crees que te sacaría de clases por nada? Chico idiota

Harry No tenía una explicación para lo que estaba sucediendo, pero le parecía que no lo iban a expulsar y comenzaba a sentirse más seguro.

\- Atrapó esa cosa con la mano, después de un vuelo de quince metros — explicó Snape a Flint—. Ni un rasguño.

Flint parecía pensar que todos sus sueños se habían hecho realidad.

\- ¿Alguna vez has visto un partido de quidditch, Potter? —preguntó excitado.

\- Flint es el capitán del equipo de Slytherin —aclaró Snape.

\- Y tiene el cuerpo indicado para ser buscador —dijo Flint, paseando alrededor de Harry y observándolo con atención—. Ligero, veloz... Vamos a tener que darle una escoba decente, profesora, una Nimbus 2.000 o una Cleansweep 7.

\- Hablaré con Dumbledore para ver si podemos suspender la regla del primer año. Y posiblemente tendré que aguantarme a un adulto hormonal como adolescente luego de esto…

Snape observó con severidad a Harry.

\- Quiero oír que te entrenas mucho, Potter, o cambiaré de idea sobre tu castigo. – luego, con más dificultad de la que se podía notar en su rictus serio, dijo - Tu padre habría estado orgulloso —dijo—. Era un excelente jugador de quidditch.

\- Es una broma.

Era la hora de la cena. Harry había terminado de contarle a Draco todo lo sucedido cuando dejó el parque con Snape.

\- ¿Buscador? —dijo—. Pero los de primer año nunca... Serías el jugador más joven en...

\- Un siglo —terminó Harry, metiéndose un trozo de pastel en la boca. Tenía muchísima hambre después de toda la excitación de la tarde—. Flint me lo dijo.

Draco estaba tan sorprendido e impresionado que se quedó mirándolo boquiabierto.

\- Tengo que empezar a entrenarme la semana que viene —dijo Harry—. Pero no se lo digas a nadie, Flint quiere mantenerlo en secreto.

Fred y George Weasley aparecieron en el comedor; vieron a Harry y se acercaron rápidamente.

\- Bien hecho —dijo George en voz baja—. Wood nos lo contó después de que Flint se lo contara. Nosotros también estamos en el equipo, solo que en Gryffindor. Somos golpeadores.

\- Te lo aseguro, vamos a ganar la copa de quidditch este curso —dijo Fred—. No importa si estas en el equipo de las serpientes. Bueno, tenemos que irnos. Lee Jordan cree que ha descubierto un nuevo pasadizo secreto, fuera del colegio.

\- Seguro que es el que hay detrás de la estatua de Gregory Smarmy, que nosotros encontramos en nuestra primera semana.

Fred y George acababan de desaparecer, cuando se presentaron unos visitantes mucho menos agradables. Jones, flanqueado por Bulstrode y Roberts (2).

\- ¿Comiendo la última cena, Potter? ¿Cuándo coges el tren para volver con los muggles?

\- Eres mucho más valiente ahora que has vuelto a tierra firme y tienes a tus «amiguitos» —dijo fríamente Harry.

\- Nos veremos cuando quieras —dijo Jones—. Esta noche, si quieres. Un duelo de magos. Sólo varitas, nada de contacto. ¿Qué pasa? Nunca has oído hablar de duelos de magos, ¿verdad?

\- Por supuesto que sí —dijo Draco, interviniendo—. Yo soy su segundo. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

Jones miró a Bulstrode y Roberts, valorándolos.

\- Roberts —respondió—. A medianoche, ¿de acuerdo? Nos encontraremos en el salón de los trofeos, nunca se cierra con llave.

Cuando Jones se fue, Draco y Harry se miraron.

\- ¿Qué es un duelo de magos? —preguntó Harry—. ¿Y qué quiere decir que seas mi segundo?

\- Bueno, un segundo es el que se hace cargo, si te matan —dijo Draco sin darle importancia. Al ver la expresión de Harry, añadió rápidamente—: Pero la gente sólo muere en los duelos reales, ya sabes, con magos de verdad. Lo máximo que podéis hacer Roberts y tú es mandaros chispas uno al otro. Ninguno sabe suficiente magia para hacer verdadero daño. De todos modos, seguro que él esperaba que te negaras.

\- ¿Y si levanto mi varita y no sucede nada?

\- Me avisa y yo te defiendo —le sugirió Draco.

De todos modos, pensó Harry, aquello no era lo que llamaría un perfecto final para el día. Estaba acostado, despierto, oyendo dormir a Crabbe, Goyle y Blaise. Draco había pasado toda la velada dándole consejos. Tenían grandes probabilidades de que los atraparan Filch o la Señora Norris, y Harry sintió que estaba abusando de su suerte al transgredir otra regla del colegio en un mismo día. Por otra parte, el rostro burlón de Jones se le aparecía en la oscuridad, y aquélla era la gran oportunidad de vencerlo frente a frente. No podía perderla.

\- Once y media —murmuró finalmente Draco—. Mejor nos vamos ya.

Se pusieron las batas, cogieron sus varitas y se lanzaron a través del dormitorio de las mazmorras. entraron en la sala común de Slytherin. Todavía brillaban algunas brasas en la chimenea, haciendo que todos los sillones parecieran sombras negras.

\- Vamos —dijo a Draco. Abrió el pasadizo desde dentro de la sala común y atravesó hasta el pasillo.

Se deslizaron por pasillos iluminados por el claro de luna, que entraba por los altos ventanales. En cada esquina, Harry esperaba chocar con Filch o la Señora Norris, pero tuvieron suerte. Subieron rápidamente por una escalera hasta el tercer piso y entraron de puntillas en el salón de los trofeos.

Jones y Roberts todavía no habían llegado. Las vitrinas con trofeos brillaban cuando las iluminaba la luz de la luna. Copas, escudos, bandejas y estatuas, oro y plata reluciendo en la oscuridad. Fueron bordeando las paredes, vigilando las puertas en cada extremo del salón. Harry empuñó su varita, por si Jones aparecía de golpe. Los minutos pasaban.

\- Se está retrasando, tal vez se ha acobardado —susurró Draco – volvamos a la sala común.

Entonces un ruido en la habitación de al lado los hizo saltar. Harry ya había levantado su varita cuando oyeron unas voces. No era Jones.

\- Olfatea por ahí, mi tesoro. Pueden estar escondidos en un rincón.

Era Filch, hablando con la Señora Norris. Aterrorizado, Harry gesticuló salvajemente para que Draco lo siguiera lo más rápido posible. Se escurrieron silenciosamente hacia la puerta más alejada de la voz de Filch. Acababan de pasar cuando oyeron que Filch entraba en el salón de los trofeos.

\- Tienen que estar en algún lado —lo oyeron murmurar—. Probablemente se han escondido.

\- ¡Por aquí! —señaló Harry y comenzaron a atravesar una larga galería, llena de armaduras. Podían oír los pasos de Filch, acercándose a ellos. Luego de correr por entre los pasillos y puertas ya no se escuchó ni a Filch y a la señora Norris - Creo que lo hemos despistado —dijo Harry, apoyándose contra la pared fría y secándose la frente.

\- Tenemos que regresar a las mazmorras ahora —dijo Draco— lo más rápido posible.

\- Jones te engañó —dijo Draco a Harry muy molesto—. Te has dado cuenta, ¿no? No pensaba venir a encontrarse contigo. Filch sabía que iba a haber gente en el salón de los trofeos. Jones debió de avisarle. No debí haber dejado que salieras de las mazmorras.

Harry pensó que probablemente tenía razón, pero no iba a decírselo.

\- Vamos.

No sería tan sencillo. No habían dado más de una docena de pasos, cuando se movió un pestillo y alguien salió de un aula que estaba frente a ellos.

Era Peeves. Los vio y dejó escapar un grito de alegría.

\- Cállate, Peeves, por favor... Nos vas a delatar.

Peeves cacareó.

\- ¿Vagabundeando a medianoche, novatos? No, no, no. Malitos, malitos, os agarrarán del cuellecito.

\- No, si no nos delatas, Peeves, por favor.

\- Debo decírselo a Filch, debo hacerlo —dijo Peeves, con voz de santurrón, pero sus ojos brillaban malévolamente—. Es por vuestro bien, ya lo sabéis.

\- Quítate de en medio —ordenó Draco – o Le diremos al Barón Sanguinario – Peeves lanzo un chillido y comenzó a gritar.

\- ¡ALUMNOS FUERA DE LA CAMA! —gritó Peeves—. ¡ALUMNOS FUERA DE LA CAMA, EN EL PASILLO DE LOS ENCANTAMIENTOS!

Pasaron debajo de Peeves y corrieron como para salvar sus vidas, recto hasta el final del pasillo, donde chocaron con una puerta... que estaba cerrada.

\- ¡Alohomora! – grito Draco, apuntando la puerta con su varita.

El pestillo hizo un clic y la puerta se abrió. Pasaron, la cerraron rápidamente y se quedaron escuchando.

\- ¿Adónde han ido, Peeves? —decía Filch—. Rápido, dímelo.

\- Di «por favor».

\- No me fastidies, Peeves. Dime adónde fueron.

\- No diré nada si me lo pides por favor —dijo Peeves, con su molesta vocecita.

\- Muy bien... por favor.

\- ¡NADA! Ja, ja. Te dije que no te diría nada si me lo pedías por favor. ¡Ja, ja! —Y oyeron a Peeves alejándose y a Filch maldiciendo enfurecido.

\- Él cree que esta puerta está cerrada —susurro Harry y volteo a ver a Draco que estaba más pálido de lo normal— ¿Qué pasa?

Harry se dio la vuelta y vio, claramente, lo que pasaba. Durante un momento, pensó que estaba en una pesadilla: aquello era demasiado, después de todo lo que había sucedido.

No estaban en una habitación, como él había pensado. Era un pasillo. El pasillo prohibido del tercer piso. Y ya sabían por qué estaba prohibido.

Estaban mirando directamente a los ojos de un perro monstruoso, un perro que llenaba todo el espacio entre el suelo y el techo. Tenía tres cabezas, seis ojos enloquecidos, tres narices que olfateaban en dirección a ellos y tres bocas chorreando saliva entre los amarillentos colmillos.

Estaba casi inmóvil, con los seis ojos fijos en ellos, y Harry supo que la única razón por la que no los había matado ya era porque la súbita aparición lo había cogido por sorpresa. Pero se recuperaba rápidamente: sus profundos gruñidos eran inconfundibles. Harry abrió la puerta. Entre Filch y la muerte, prefería a Filch.

Retrocedieron y Harry cerró la puerta tras ellos. Corrieron, casi volaron por el pasillo. Filch debía de haber ido a buscarlos a otro lado, porque no lo vieron. Pero no les importaba: lo único que querían era alejarse del monstruo. No dejaron de correr hasta que alcanzaron el pasadizo de las mazmorras que los llevaba a la sala común.

Pasó un rato antes de que alguno hablara.

\- ¿Qué pretenden teniendo algo así en el colegio? —dijo finalmente Harry—. Si algún perro necesita ejercicio, es ése.

Draco había recuperado el aliento.

\- ¿Es que no viste? —dijo enfadado—. ¿No visteis lo que había debajo de él?

\- ¿El suelo? —sugirió Harry—. No miré sus patas, estaba demasiado ocupado observando sus cabezas.

\- No, el suelo no. Estaba encima de una trampilla. Es evidente que está vigilando algo – Vamos a la cama Harry.

Draco le había dado a Harry algo más para pensar, mientras se metía en la cama. El perro vigilaba algo... Parecía que Harry había descubierto dónde estaba lo que robaron de la cámara setecientos trece en Gringotts.

Antes de que Harry lograra dormirse sintió algo levantar la ropa de la cama y escabullirse hasta estar pegado a sus costillas. Harry dentro de su estupor sintió dos brazos rodearlo y aferrarse con fuerza.

\- ¿Draco? – susurro por lo bajo al distinguir la cabellera platina del Malfoy menor.

\- No digas nada… solo por hoy.

Y con aquello dicho y aclarado ambos se quedaron dormidos abrazados el uno del otro. El miedo a perderse fue algo de lo que ellos no serían consientes hasta ser mayores.

.

.

.

.

y hasta aqui el capitulo, gracias por leerlo, si tienen dudas ya saben, a un review de distancia xD

Aclaraciones

(1) Eric Jones (super inventado) estudiante de Slytherin, sangre pura, odia a Harry porque el queria ser amigo de Draco

(2) Jacob Roberts (mas inventado que el de arriba) estudiante de Slytherin, sangre pura, amigo de la infancia de Jones, no odia a Harry... solo sigue a Jones por su "amistad"

Respuestas

Mar91 (extra 2) : gracias por tu apoyo. Asi es, Fredrik conocia a Tom... Fredrik puede significar un giro dramatico en la trama.

Percy Ross Vulturi Uchiha (extra 2) : tu aqui? que rareza... okno xD gracias por tus teorias Percy. si, te estoy diciendo que tiene mas de 100 años, nunca dije q habia tenido algo con Gellert xD de donde sacas eso. Albus Dumbledore no es el personaje bonito y bonachon que nos presentaron en las 7 peliculas y 7 libros de Harry Potter. Tu review es tan largo que no pude leerlo completo en mi correo, sigue asi campeon! xD gracias por el apoyo

CuquiLuna.3 (X) : no se si Fredrik sea algo asi como "inmortal" quiza los Sparda guardaban algo mas que libros y polvo en sus mansiones... gracias por tu apoyo :D

sof77 (X) : jajaja esque soy taaaan impredecible que ni yo misma se que changos estoy escribiendo :v

Mar91 (X) : a mi me gusta que te guste el capitulo (? gracias por tu apoyo


	15. XII - Halloween

Hola a todos primero que nada quisiera pedirles las disculpas correspondientes, la practica profesional de la universidad me tiene mas ocupada de lo que crei, apenas y me queda tiempo para respirar y los fines de semana me pongo al dia con todo lo de la semana.

Nuevamente disculpas y sin mas... el capitulo que les debia (de dos semanas maldita irresponsable sin corazon!)

.

.

.

.

Jones no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, cuando vio que Harry y Draco todavía estaban en Hogwarts al día siguiente, con aspecto cansado pero muy alegres. En realidad, por la mañana Harry y Draco pensaron que el encuentro con el perro de tres cabezas había sido una excelente aventura, y ya estaban preparados para tener otra.

Lo que realmente deseaban en aquel momento era poder vengarse de Jones y, para su gran satisfacción, la posibilidad llegó una semana más tarde, por correo.

Mientras las lechuzas volaban por el Gran Comedor, como de costumbre, la atención de todos se fijó de inmediato en un paquete largo y delgado, que llevaban seis lechuzas blancas. Harry estaba tan interesado como los demás en ver qué contenía, y se sorprendió mucho cuando las lechuzas bajaron y dejaron el paquete frente a él, tirando al suelo su tocino. Se estaban alejando, cuando otra lechuza dejó caer una carta sobre el paquete.

Harry abrió el sobre para leer primero la carta y fue una suerte, porque decía:

 _NO ABRAS EL PAQUETE EN LA MESA_

 _Contiene tu nueva Nimbus 2.000, pero no quiero que todos sepan que te han comprado una escoba, porque también querrán una. Oliver Wood te esperará esta noche en el campo de quidditch a las siete, para tu primera sesión de entrenamiento._

 _Papá y Severus (contra su voluntad)_

Harry tuvo dificultades para ocultar su alegría, mientras le alcanzaba la nota a Draco.

\- ¡Una Nimbus 2.000! —dijo Draco con alegría—. ¡Es igual a la mía!

Salieron rápidamente del comedor para abrir el paquete en privado, antes de la primera clase, pero a mitad de camino se encontraron con Jones y Roberts, que les cerraban el camino. Eric le quitó el paquete a Harry y lo examinó.

\- Es una escoba —dijo, devolviéndoselo bruscamente, con una mezcla de celos y rencor en su cara—. Esta vez lo has hecho, Potter. Los de primer año no tienen permiso para tener una.

Draco no pudo resistirse.

\- No es ninguna escoba vieja —dijo—. Es una Nimbus 2.000. ¿Cuál dijiste que tenías en casa, Jones una Comet 260? —Malfoy rió con aire burlón—. Las Comet parecen veloces, pero no tienen nada que hacer con las Nimbus.

\- ¿Qué sabes tú, Malfoy, si tus habilidades para volar son pura palabrería barata? — replicó Eric—.

Antes de que Draco pudiera contestarle, el profesor Flitwick apareció detrás de Jones

\- No os estaréis peleando, ¿verdad, chicos? —preguntó con voz chillona.

\- A Potter le han enviado una escoba, profesor —dijo rápidamente Roberts.

\- Sí, sí, está muy bien —dijo el profesor Flitwick, mirando radiante a Harry—. El profesor Snape me habló de las circunstancias especiales, Potter. ¿Y qué modelo es?

\- Una Nimbus 2.000, señor —dijo Harry, tratando de no reír ante la cara de horror de Jones—. Y realmente es gracias a Jones que la tengo.

Harry y Jones subieron por la escalera, conteniendo la risa ante la evidente furia y confusión de Jones.

\- Bueno, es verdad —continuó Harry cuando llegaron al final de la escalera de mármol—. Si él no hubiera robado la Recordadora de Neville, yo no estaría en el equipo...

\- ¿Así que crees que es un premio por quebrantar las reglas? —Se oyó una voz irritada a sus espaldas. Hermione subía la escalera, mirando con aire de desaprobación el paquete de Harry

\- Pensaba que no nos hablabas —dijo Harry.

\- Sí, continúa así —dijo Draco—. Es mucho mejor para nosotros, cada casa con los suyos.

Hermione se alejó con la nariz hacia arriba.

Durante aquel día, Harry tuvo que esforzarse por atender a las clases. Su mente volvía al dormitorio, donde su escoba nueva estaba debajo de la cama, o se iba al campo de quidditch, donde aquella misma noche aprendería a jugar. Durante la cena comió sin darse cuenta de lo que tragaba, y luego se apresuró bajar con Draco, para sacar; por fin, a la Nimbus 2.000 de su paquete.

\- Oh —suspiró Draco, cuando la escoba rodó sobre la colcha de la cama de Harry.

Hasta Harry, que no sabía nada sobre las diferencias en las escobas, pensó que parecía maravillosa. Pulida y brillante, con el mango de caoba, tenía una larga cola de ramitas rectas y, escrito en letras doradas: «Nimbus 2.000».

\- Vaaaya y yo que quería ver tu cara cuando abrieras el paquete – Draco y Harry voltearon hacia la puerta al oír la voz, pero no era nadie más que Fredrik con cara desolada – cuando me entere lo de la recordadora quería venir a felicitarte, pero Severus me sermoneo por horas, con los años se volvió más gruñón de lo que ya era.

\- Gracias por el regalo papá, es preciosa – con aquello dicho el pequeño azabache se acerca a su padre y lo abraza con fuerza, Draco, quien se encontraba atrás siente una punzada en su pecho, pero lo asimila a que es la emoción del momento.

\- Todo para mi pequeño, ahora se una buena serpiente y demuéstrales a todos quien es Harry James Potter – y con una sonrisa radiante Fredrik se retira de la habitación dejando a los menores solos.

Cerca de las siete, Harry salió del castillo y se encaminó hacia el campo de quidditch. Nunca había estado en aquel estadio deportivo. Había cientos de asientos elevados en tribunas alrededor del terreno de juego, para que los espectadores estuvieran a suficiente altura para ver lo que ocurría. En cada extremo del campo había tres postes dorados con aros en la punta. Le recordaron los palitos de plástico con los que los niños muggles hacían burbujas, sólo que éstos eran de quince metros de alto.

Demasiado deseoso de volver a volar antes de que llegara Flint, Harry montó en su escoba y dio una patada en el suelo. Qué sensación. Subió hasta los postes dorados y luego bajó con rapidez al terreno de juego. La Nimbus 2.000 iba donde él quería con sólo tocarla.

\- ¡Eh, Potter, baja!

Había llegado Marcus Flint acompañado de Oliver Wood. Llevaban una caja grande de madera. Harry aterrizó cerca de él.

\- Muy bonito —dijo Wood, con los ojos brillantes—. Ya veo lo que quería decir Marcus, realmente tienes un talento natural.

\- Voy a enseñarte las reglas esta noche – interrumpió Flint - luego te unirás al equipo, para el entrenamiento, tres veces por semana. – no interrumpas a mi estrella Oliver.

Abrió la caja. Dentro había cuatro pelotas de distinto tamaño.

\- Bueno —dijo Flint—. El quidditch es fácil de entender; aunque no tan fácil de jugar. Hay siete jugadores en cada equipo. Tres se llaman cazadores, yo soy Cazador.

\- Tres cazadores —repitió Harry, mientras Wood sacaba una pelota rojo brillante, del tamaño de un balón de fútbol.

\- Esta pelota se llama quaffle —dijo Wood—. Los cazadores se tiran la quaffle y tratan de pasarla por uno de los aros de gol. Obtienen diez puntos cada vez que la quaffle pasa por un aro. ¿Me sigues?

\- Los cazadores tiran la quaffle y la pasan por los aros de gol —recitó Harry—. Entonces es una especie de baloncesto, pero con escobas y seis canastas.

\- ¿Qué es el baloncesto? —preguntó Marcus.

\- Olvídalo —respondió rápidamente Harry

\- Hay otro jugador en cada lado, que se llama guardián. Yo soy guardián de Gryffindor. Tengo que volar alrededor de los aros y detener los lanzamientos del otro equipo.

\- Tres cazadores y un guardián —dijo Harry, decidido a recordarlo todo—. Y juegan con la quaffle. Perfecto, ya lo tengo. ¿Y para qué son ésas? —Señaló las tres pelotas restantes.

\- Ahora te lo enseñaré —dijo Marcus—. Toma esto.

Dio a Harry un pequeño palo, parecido a un bate de béisbol.

\- Voy a enseñarte para qué son —dijo Flint—. Esas dos son las bludgers.

Enseñó a Harry dos pelotas idénticas, pero negras y un poco más pequeñas que la roja quaffle. Harry notó que parecían querer escapar de las tiras que las sujetaban dentro de la caja.

\- Quédate atrás —previno Wood a Harry. Se inclinó y soltó una de las bludgers.

De inmediato, la pelota negra se elevó en el aire y se lanzó contra la cara de Harry. Harry la rechazó con el bate, para impedir que le rompiera la nariz, y la mandó volando por el aire. Pasó zumbando alrededor de ellos y luego se tiró contra Wood, que se las arregló para esquivarla mientras Marcus lograba sujetarla contra el suelo.

\- ¿Estás bien Oliver? – dijo Marcus jadeando, metiendo la pelota en la caja a la fuerza y asegurándola con las tiras.

\- Si no te preocupes —dijo Wood—. Las bludgers andan por ahí, tratando de derribar a los jugadores de las escobas. Por eso hay dos golpeadores en cada equipo (los gemelos Weasley son los de Gryffindor). Su trabajo es proteger a su equipo de las bludgers y desviarlas hacia el equipo contrario. ¿Lo has entendido?

\- Tres cazadores tratan de hacer puntos con la quaffle, el guardián vigila los aros y los golpeadores mantienen alejadas las bludgers de su equipo — resumió Harry.

\- Muy bien —dijo Wood.

\- Hum... ¿han matado las bludgers alguna vez a alguien? —preguntó Harry, deseando que no se le notara la preocupación.

\- Nunca en Hogwarts. Hemos tenido algunas mandíbulas rotas, pero nada peor hasta ahora. Bueno, el último miembro del equipo es el buscador. Ese eres tú. Y no tienes que preocuparte por la quaffle o las bludgers...

\- Amenos que me rompan la cabeza.

\- Tranquilo, nada va a pasarte – Wood le sonrió de forma casi maternal – Marcus no dejara que te pase nada, se ve todo duro y malvado, pero es bueno, me dio su palabra de que iba a cuidar del jugador más joven de Quidditch en un siglo.

Mientras Oliver y Harry conversaban, Marcus buscó en la caja y sacó la última pelota. Comparada con las otras, era pequeña, del tamaño de una nuez grande. Era de un dorado brillante y con pequeñas alas plateadas.

\- Esta dorada —continuó Marcus con su explicación— es la snitch. Es la pelota más importante de todas. Cuesta mucho de atrapar por lo rápida y difícil de ver que es. El trabajo del buscador es atraparla. Tendrás que ir y venir entre cazadores, golpeadores, la quaffle y las bludgers, antes de que la coja el otro buscador, porque cada vez que un buscador la atrapa, su equipo gana ciento cincuenta puntos extra, así que prácticamente acaba siendo el ganador. Por eso molestan tanto a los buscadores. Un partido de quidditch sólo termina cuando se atrapa la snitch, así que puede durar muchísimo. Creo que el récord fue tres meses. Tenían que traer sustitutos para que los jugadores pudieran dormir... Bueno, eso es todo. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Harry negó con la cabeza. Entendía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer; el problema era conseguirlo.

\- Todavía no vamos a practicar con la snitch —dijo Wood, guardándola con cuidado en la caja—. Está demasiado oscuro y podríamos perderla. Vamos a probar con unas pocas de éstas.

Sacó una bolsa con pelotas de golf de su bolsillo y, unos pocos minutos más tarde, Wood, Marcus y Harry estaban en el aire. Flint tiraba las pelotas de golf lo más fuertemente que podía en todas las direcciones, para que Harry las atrapara. Éste no perdió ni una y eso hacia que el capitán de Slytherin estuviera muy satisfecho. Después de media hora se hizo de noche y no pudieron continuar.

\- La copa de quidditch llevará vuestro nombre este año —dijo Wood con sentimientos encontrados mientras regresaban al castillo—. No me sorprendería que resultaras ser mejor jugador que Charles Weasley. Él podría jugar en el equipo de Inglaterra si no se hubiera ido a cazar dragones.

\- No estés triste Oliver, mi equipo es el mejor y lo sabes – dijo Flint para luego tomar la mano de Wood pensando que Harry no iba atento a lo que iban haciendo.

Tal vez fue porque estaba ocupado tres noches a la semana con las prácticas de quidditch, además de todo el trabajo del colegio, y las visitas a su padre casi a diario la razón por la que Harry se sorprendió al comprobar que ya llevaba dos meses en Hogwarts. El castillo era mucho más su casa de lo que nunca había sido Privet Drive, pero aun consideraba su casa Phoenix con los elfos y su padre. Sus clases, también, eran cada vez más interesantes, una vez aprendidos los principios básicos.

En la mañana de Halloween se despertaron con el delicioso aroma de calabaza asada flotando por todos los pasillos. Pero lo mejor fue que el profesor Flitwick anunció en su clase de Encantamientos que pensaba que ya estaban listos para empezar a hacer volar objetos, algo que todos se morían por hacer; desde que vieron cómo hacía volar el sapo de Neville. El profesor Flitwick puso a la clase por parejas para que practicaran. La pareja de Harry era Draco (lo que fue un alivio, porque Neville había tratado de llamar su atención). Ron, sin embargo, tuvo que trabajar con Hermione Granger. Era difícil decir quién estaba más enfadado de los dos. La muchacha no les hablaba desde el día en que Harry recibió su escoba.

\- Y ahora no os olvidéis de ese bonito movimiento de muñeca que hemos estado practicando —dijo con voz aguda el profesor; subido a sus libros, como de costumbre—. Agitar y golpear; recordad, agitar y golpear. Y pronunciar las palabras mágicas correctamente es muy importante también, no os olvidéis nunca del mago Baruffio, que dijo «ese» en lugar de «efe» y se encontró tirado en el suelo con un búfalo en el pecho.

Era muy difícil. Harry y Draco agitaron y golpearon, pero la pluma que debía volar hasta el techo no se movía del pupitre. Draco intento seguir simulando que no le salía, pues no quería hacer sentir mal a Harry.

Ron, en la mesa próxima, no estaba teniendo mucha más suerte.

\- ¡Wingardium leviosa! —gritó, agitando sus largos brazos como un molino.

\- Lo estás diciendo mal. —Harry oyó que Hermione lo reñía—. Es Wingar-dium levi-o-sa, pronuncia gar más claro y más largo.

\- Dilo, tú, entonces, si eres tan inteligente —dijo Ron con rabia.

Hermione se arremangó las mangas de su túnica, agitó la varita y dijo las palabras mágicas. La pluma se elevó del pupitre y llegó hasta más de un metro por encima de sus cabezas.

\- ¡Oh, bien hecho! —gritó el profesor Flitwick, aplaudiendo—. ¡Mirad, Hermione Granger lo ha conseguido!

Al finalizar la clase, Ron estaba de muy mal humor.

\- No es raro que nadie la aguante —dijo a Harry, cuando se abrían paso en el pasillo—. Es una pesadilla, te lo digo en serio.

Alguien chocó con Harry. Era Hermione. Harry pudo ver su cara y le sorprendió ver que estaba llorando.

\- Creo que te ha oído.

\- ¿Y qué? —dijo Ron, aunque parecía un poco incómodo—. Ya debe de haberse dado cuenta de que no tiene amigos.

Hermione no apareció en la clase siguiente y no la vieron en toda la tarde. De camino al Gran Comedor, para la fiesta de Halloween, Harry y Draco, a quien Harry le había contado lo que dijo Ron, oyeron que Parvati Patil le decía a su amiga Lavender que Hermione estaba llorando en el cuarto de baño de las niñas y que deseaba que la dejaran sola. Draco pareció más molesto aún con el pelirrojo, pero un momento más tarde habían entrado en el Gran Comedor; donde las decoraciones de Halloween les hicieron olvidar a Hermione.

Mil murciélagos aleteaban desde las paredes y el techo, mientras que otro millar más pasaba entre las mesas, como nubes negras, haciendo temblar las velas de las calabazas. El festín apareció de pronto en los platos dorados, como había ocurrido en el banquete de principio de año.

Harry se estaba sirviendo una patata con su piel, cuando el profesor Quirrell llegó rápidamente al comedor; con el turbante torcido y cara de terror. Todos lo contemplaron mientras se acercaba al profesor Dumbledore, se apoyaba sobre la mesa y jadeaba:

\- Un trol... en las mazmorras... Pensé que debía saberlo.

Y se desplomó en el suelo.

Se produjo un tumulto. Para que se hiciera el silencio, el profesor Dumbledore tuvo que hacer salir varios fuegos artificiales de su varita.

\- Prefectos —exclamó—, conducid a vuestros grupos a los dormitorios, de inmediato.

Los prefectos estaban en su elemento.

\- ¡Síganme! ¡Los de primer año, manténganse juntos! Ahora, venid conmigo. Haced sitio, tienen que pasar los de primer año. ¡Perdón, soy un prefecto!

\- ¿Cómo ha podido entrar aquí un trol? —preguntó Harry, mientras salían del comedor, siendo sacado a un lado junto a Draco, al mirar era Fredrik

\- Harry, pequeño, escúchame bien, te vas a ir derechito a las mazmorras a mi habitación y no saldrás de ahí hasta que yo llegue – a pesar de lo apresurado que hablaba el mayor se veía tranquilo, pero con el ceño fruncido – Draco cuento contigo para que cuides a Harry.

Luego de eso Fredrik partió corriendo por los pasillos murmurando entre dientes cosas inentendibles.

Pasaron entre varios grupos de alumnos que corrían en distintas direcciones. Mientras se abrían camino entre un tumulto de confundidos Slytherins de segundo, Harry súbitamente se aferró al brazo de Draco.

\- ¡Acabo de acordarme... Hermione!

\- ¿Qué pasa con ella?

\- No sabe nada del trol.

Draco se mordió el labio aguantándose la maldición.

\- Oh, bueno —dijo enfadado—. Pero si algo sucede me dejas y corres a ponerte a salvo Harry.

Se agacharon y se mezclaron con los demás alumnos que iban camino a las mazmorras que iban hacia el otro lado, se deslizaron por un pasillo desierto y corrieron hacia el cuarto de baño de las niñas. Acababan de doblar una esquina cuando oyeron pasos rápidos a sus espaldas.

\- ¡Agáchate! —susurró Draco, empujando a Harry detrás de un gran buitre de piedra.

Al mirar vieron a Snape. Cruzó el pasillo y desapareció de la vista.

\- ¿Qué es lo que está haciendo? —murmuró Harry—. ¿Por qué no está en las mazmorras, con el resto de los profesores?

\- No tengo la menor idea.

Lo más silenciosamente posible, se arrastraron por el otro pasillo, detrás de los pasos apagados del profesor.

\- Se dirige al tercer piso —dijo Harry, pero Draco levantó la mano.

\- ¿No sientes un olor raro?

Harry olfateó y un aroma especial llegó a su nariz, una mezcla de calcetines sucios y baño público que nadie limpia.

Y lo oyeron, un gruñido y las pisadas inseguras de unos pies gigantescos. Draco señaló al fondo del pasillo, a la izquierda. Algo enorme se movía hacia ellos. Se ocultaron en las sombras y lo vieron surgir a la luz de la luna.

Era una visión horrible. Más de tres metros y medio de alto y tenía la piel de color gris piedra, un descomunal cuerpo deforme y una pequeña cabeza pelada. Tenía piernas cortas, gruesas como troncos de árbol, y pies achatados y deformes. El olor que despedía era increíble. Llevaba un gran bastón de madera que arrastraba por el suelo, porque sus brazos eran muy largos.

El monstruo se detuvo en una puerta y miró hacia el interior. Agitó sus largas orejas, tomando decisiones con su minúsculo cerebro, y luego entró lentamente en la habitación.

\- La llave está en la cerradura —susurró Harry—. Podemos encerrarlo allí.

\- Buena idea —respondió Draco.

Se acercaron hacia la puerta abierta con la boca seca, rezando para que el trol no decidiera salir. De un gran salto, Harry pudo empujar la puerta y echarle la llave.

\- ¡Sí!

Animados con la victoria, comenzaron a correr por el pasillo para volver, pero al llegar a la esquina oyeron algo que hizo que sus corazones se detuvieran: un grito agudo y aterrorizado, que procedía del lugar que acababan de cerrar con llave.

\- Oh, no —dijo Draco, tan pálido como el Barón Sanguinario.

\- ¡Es el cuarto de baño de las chicas! —bufó Harry.

\- ¡Hermione! —dijeron al unísono.

Era lo último que querían hacer; pero ¿qué opción les quedaba? Volvieron a toda velocidad hasta la puerta y dieron la vuelta a la llave, resoplando de miedo. Harry empujó la puerta y entraron corriendo.

Hermione Granger estaba agazapada contra la pared opuesta, con aspecto de estar a punto de desmayarse. El personaje deforme avanzaba hacia ella, chocando con los lavamanos.

\- ¡Distráelo! —gritó Harry desesperado y tirando de un grifo, lo arrojó con toda su fuerza contra la pared.

El trol se detuvo a pocos pasos de Hermione. Se balanceó, parpadeando con aire estúpido, para ver quién había hecho aquel ruido. Sus ojitos malignos detectaron a Harry vaciló y luego se abalanzó sobre él, levantando su bastón.

\- ¡Eh, tu, trol idiota! —gritó Draco desde el otro extremo, tirándole una cañería de metal. El ser deforme no pareció notar que la cañería lo golpeaba en la espalda, pero sí oyó el aullido y se detuvo otra vez, volviendo su horrible hocico hacia Draco y dando tiempo a Harry para correr.

\- ¡Vamos, corre, corre! —Harry gritó a Hermione, tratando de empujarla hacia la puerta, pero la niña no se podía mover. Seguía agazapada contra la pared, con la boca abierta de miedo.

Los gritos y los golpes parecían haber enloquecido al trol. Se volvió y se enfrentó con Draco, que estaba más cerca y no tenía manera de escapar.

Entonces Harry hizo algo muy valiente y muy estúpido: corrió, dando un gran salto y se colgó, por detrás, del cuello de aquel monstruo. La atroz criatura no se daba cuenta de que Harry colgaba de su espalda, pero hasta un ser así podía sentirlo si uno le clavaba un palito de madera en la nariz, pues la varita de Harry todavía estaba en su mano cuando saltó y se había introducido directamente en uno de los orificios nasales del trol.

Chillando de dolor; el trol se agitó y sacudió su bastón, con Harry colgado de su cuello y luchando por su vida. En cualquier momento el monstruo lo destrozaría, o le daría un golpe terrible con el bastón.

Hermione estaba tirada en el suelo, aterrorizada. Draco empuñó su propia varita, sin saber qué iba a hacer, pero decidido a proteger a Harry; y se oyó gritar el primer hechizo que se le ocurrió:

\- ¡ _Petrificus Totalus_! (1)

El hechizo dio de lleno en el trol, dejándolo inmóvil al instante, cayendo hacia adelante con fuerza, boca abajo con un ruido que hizo temblar la habitación del solo impacto de la caída.

Harry se puso de pie. Le faltaba el aire. Draco estaba allí, con la varita todavía levantada, contemplando el trol sin saber cómo siquiera ese hechizo había funcionado y como siquiera lo había recordado.

Hermione fue la que habló primero.

\- ¿Está... muerto?

\- No, solo esta petrificado —dijo Draco.

Harry se inclinó y retiró su varita de la nariz del trol. Estaba cubierta por una gelatina gris.

\- Puaj... qué asco.

La limpió en la piel del trol.

Un súbito portazo y fuertes pisadas hicieron que los tres se sobresaltaran. No se habían dado cuenta de todo el ruido que habían hecho, pero, por supuesto, abajo debían haber oído los golpes y los gruñidos del trol. Un momento después, la profesora McGonagall entraba apresuradamente en la habitación, seguida por Snape, Quirrell, y su padre que cerraban la marcha. Quirrell dirigió una mirada al monstruo, se le escapó un gemido y se dejó caer en un inodoro, apretándose el pecho.

Snape se inclinó sobre el trol. La profesora McGonagall miraba a Draco y Harry. Tenía los labios blancos. Las esperanzas de ganar puntos para Slytherin se habían esfumado al instante.

\- ¿En qué estabais pensando, por todos los cielos? —hablo su padre antes de que siquiera la profesora dijera algo, con una furia helada. Harry miró a Draco, quien había agachado la cabeza—. Harry, te di una sola orden y me desobedeciste, pusiste en riesgo a Draco, y a esta jovencita también ¡maldita sea Harry! ¡una sola orden! ¡el trol pudo haberlos matado!

\- Cálmese Sparda, que usted solo es visita aquí, comprendo su situación, pero esto es algo que debemos manejar los profesores – McGonagall llama la atención de Fredrik y le hace una seña a Snape para que saque a Fredrik a un lado

Snape dirigió a Harry una mirada aguda e inquisidora para luego levantarse y agarrar a Fredrik del brazo y llevarlo a un rincón aparte. Harry clavó la vista en el suelo, nunca creyó que oiría a su padre gritarle así, pero el tenía razón, le desobedeció.

Entonces, una vocecita surgió de las sombras.

\- Por favor; profesora McGonagall... Me estaban buscando a mí.

\- ¡Hermione Granger!

Hermione finalmente se había puesto de pie.

\- Yo vine a buscar al trol porque yo... yo pensé que podía vencerlo, porque, ya sabe, había leído mucho sobre el tema.

Draco volteo a verla como si a la castaña hubiera dicho una blasfemia. ¿Hermione Granger diciendo una mentira a su profesora?

\- Si ellos no me hubieran encontrado, yo ahora estaría muerta. Harry le clavó su varita en la nariz y Draco lo petrifico con un hechizo. No tuvieron tiempo de ir a buscar ayuda. Estaba a punto de matarme cuando ellos llegaron.

Harry y Draco trataron de no poner cara de asombro.

\- Bueno... en ese caso —dijo la profesora McGonagall, contemplando a los tres niños—... Hermione Granger; eres una tonta. ¿Cómo creías que ibas a derrotar a un trol gigante tú sola?

Hermione bajó la cabeza. Harry estaba mudo. Hermione era la última persona que haría algo contra las reglas, y allí estaba, fingiendo una infracción para librarlos a ellos del problema. Era como si Snape empezara a repartir golosinas.

\- Hermione Granger, por esto Gryffindor perderá cinco puntos —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Estoy muy desilusionada por tu conducta. Si no te ha hecho daño, mejor que vuelvas a la torre Gryffindor. Los alumnos están terminando la fiesta en sus casas.

Hermione se marchó.

La profesora McGonagall se volvió hacia Harry y Draco.

\- Bueno, sigo pensando que tuvisteis suerte, pero no muchos de primer año podrían derrumbar a esta montaña. Habéis ganado cinco puntos cada uno para Slytherin. El profesor Dumbledore será informado de esto. Podéis iros.

Salieron rápidamente, pero fueron detenidos antes de siquiera tomar rumbo a las habitaciones.

\- Esperen – Fredrik junto a Snape los alcanzaron a medio pasillo, cada uno poniéndose al lado de su familia correspondiente – Snape, te encargo hablar con Draco, de Harry me encargo yo.

\- Por más que me encantaría… no seas tan duro, ya escuchaste, intentaban ayudar a la niña esa – con aquello dicho ambos pequeños de 11 años fueron separados, seguramente para ser regañados como corresponde.

Habían llegado a uno de los jardines interiores. Fredrik siguió caminando, silbando una suave melodía hasta llegar a una de las bancas de mármol, al sentarse indica el lugar a su lado para que Harry se siente, una vez ambos sentados Fredrik deja de silbar poco a poco.

\- Harry, eres pequeño para comprender algunas cosas, pero lo que acaba de suceder debes comprenderlo, fueron tras el trol de forma muy irresponsable, no trates de engañarme, lo que el chico Weasley le dijo a esa niña fue muy feo, no quiero que seas su amigo – dijo Fredrik – tú sabes que lo que yo hago y digo es porque te quiero hijo.

\- Papá yo lamento mucho lo que paso, perdón por desobedecer, pero si tuviera que volver a hacerlo lo haría.

\- Lo supuse – a pesar de la tristeza que cubría el corazón de Fredrik no dijo más nada.

Ambos se levantaron y caminaron en silencio hasta las mazmorras, Fredrik dejo a su pequeño en el pasadizo hacia la sala común de Slytherin, una vez que Harry desapareció dejo salir un suspiro

\- Si algo te pasa yo muero para que tú puedas vivir Harry… lo juro por mi honor.

La sala común estaba llena de gente y ruidos. Todos comían lo que les habían subido. Draco, sin embargo, estaba solo, cerca de la puerta, esperándolo. Se produjo una pausa muy incómoda. Luego, sin mirarse, Draco tomo su mano y lo llevo a la habitación de los chicos de primero. Al llegar en silencio se despojaron de sus ropas y se vistieron sus pijamas, en un acto mudo de comprensión ambos se cobijan en la cama de Harry abrazándose el uno al otro.

Desde aquel momento Hermione Granger se convirtió en su amiga. Hay algunas cosas que no se pueden compartir sin terminar unidos, y derrumbar un trol de tres metros y medio es una de esas cosas.

.

.

.

.

Espero que les gustara el capitulo y nuevamente disculpas

Aclaraciones

(1) deben estar preguntandose como changos Draco pudo hacer un hechizo como ese contra un trol, pues desde mi punto de vista al ser parte criatura puede desplegar mayor magia y mayor poder al verse su pareja amenazada (es mi punto de vista vuelvo a reiterarlo) y en este caso al ser joven aun y con los nervios a flor de piel el hechizo salio con mas fuerza aun, petrificando al trol al primer intento.

Respuestas

cuqui3 (XI) exacto XD vaya susto de tres cabezas jajaja gracias por tu apoyo :)

Percy Ross Vulturi Uchiha (XI) amo tus reviews xD me hacen reir tanto. Me gustaria que me explicaras que confusión tienes con la varita de sauco, podria responder pero quiero que me digas tu, porque puede que diga algo que no deberia y quedaria la embarrada monumental por hablar demasiado xD. y lamento informarte que el traserito de Lupin le pertenece a Sirius Black :) #Wolfstar

sof77 (XI) quiero ir poniendo poco a poco el The rial Snape que siempre imagine... odiando a Potter pero reconociendo lo que el era a fin de cuentas, y con Fredrik en Hogwarts sera mucho mas facil

susigabi (XI) creo que es la primera vez que veo un review de su persona y ya me demore en actualizar, que terrible soy matenme ;-;

Alexis (XI) yo tambien queria el proximo capitulo pero no se queria editar solo ;-;

DarkGenii (XI) adoro a los fantasmitas :3 saludos para ti tambien y gracias por apoyarme

y esos fueron, gracias nuevamente y nos leemos el domingo (ESPERO POR SATANAS!)

Tambien quiero pedirles que si ven algun error me tengan paciencia, intento leer varias veces por si se me pasa alguna cosa pero como ya lei la saga entonces hay cosas que se me hacen normales y noo no iban ahi xD


	16. Nota Informativa

Lamento el retraso tan grande que a tenido la historia, la practica (o pasantia) de la carrera me a tenido muy ocupada a pesar de que es un horario "flexible", pero mi practica termina el 31 de mayo, donde empezare a contar con mas tiempo para actualizar :D buenas noticias al fin

Nuevamente lamento no tenerles buenas noticias :( estoy haciendo todo lo posible en mis ratos libres para ir corrigiendo la mayor cantidad de capitulos que pueda para no volver a atrasarme ya que luego de la practica viene el examen final (inserte marcha funebre) y toda mi carrera depende de ello

Sin mas me despido, pidiendo su comprension

Lesse


End file.
